Growing Wings
by NotNaturalGirl-96
Summary: So this a story about Dean. One day he wakes up with his back itching, the itching gets worse and becomes painful. When it starts to get to be too much Dean is barely getting by and Cas appears, he sees two lines on Dean's back and instantly he knows what's happening. Will this push Cas and Dean further apart or pull them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dean's POV**_

I groaned as I woke up, my back had been hurting the past couple days. I tried stretching my arms out but it did nothing to release the tension between my shoulder blades. Sam and I hadn't had a hunt recently so we have been hanging out at the bunker while Kevin was translating the piece of the angel tablet we had. I made myself get up putting on some pajama pants, ignoring the pain radiating in between my shoulder blades. When I was in the kitchen I was making myself some coffee with my back to the door, I heard a flutter of wings so I knew it was Cas but I finished making my coffee, "Hey Cas,"

Cas was silent so I turned around, he was just standing there staring at me, "Dean what happened to your back?"

I shook my head, "Nothing just been bugging the hell out of me, its been itchy as hell but I mean nothing. Why?"

Cas narrowed his eyes at me, "Dean turn around…"

I looked at him confused, "What why?"

Before I could say anything else Cas disappeared from in front of me and I felt him reappear behind me. After a few seconds, he mumbled, "This is impossible."

I quickly spun around and looked at him, "What the hell Cas?"

He looked up, I could see the utter confusion and concern on his face. "I… I will return later."

Again before I could say anything he was gone, I growled, "Damn it Cas!"

I sighed heavily, again trying to stretch out my back with annoyance. I grabbed my cup and then sat down at the table, it wasn't long before Sam clambered in. As he came in he stopped, and I could feel him staring at my back and I growled, "What!" I turned around quickly.

Sam looked at me, "You have like to red lines on your back between your shoulders dude. What happened?"

I frown, "What do you mean?"

"They are like perfectly straight, same length, same width, I don't know man go look in the mirror?" Sam said as he went to the fridge.

I narrowed my eyes at him the quickly got up and went to the nearest bathroom that had a full-length mirror and looked at my back after grabbing on of Sam's handheld mirrors. Sam was right, just between my shoulder blades, exactly where the pain and tension is were two reddened lines and they almost looked like scars, when I reached around I could only touch the tip of one but I noticed it was slightly raised and I was confused. "What the hell?"

I made my way back into the kitchen, Kevin was making himself a cup of coffee and Sam was telling him that he was going to make Kevin eat something. Kevin slipped out of the kitchen before Sam could realize it and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Sam looked around and then sighed, before looking at me, "So what happened to your back dude?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea… but its right where my back has been hurting the past couple days so maybe I did something and didn't know…"

Sam made a face, and I sighed and asked, "What?"

Sam sighed heavily, "They are the same dude… and they are spaced pretty much evenly part dude… that doesn't seem like a coincidence or chance.."

I groaned and scrubbed my hands over my face, "Just leave it okay…" After a few minutes, I finished my coffee, the pain in my back was getting to be unbearable so I looked at Sam, "Do we have Vicodin?"

Sam nods, "Yeah it's in the medicine cabinet in the corner."

I nod and grab two pills then look at Sam, "I am going back to bed. You need anything come get me."

He nods and then I leave. I take the two pills with a gulp of water, then laid down in my bed. I was half asleep when there was a tell-tale flutter of wings, I growled and turned from my stomach, sitting up at the same time. "What the hell do you want Cas."

Cas looked hesitant to say anything before he finally spoke, "I am sorry Dean"

I frowned at him, "What for Cas"

Cas bit his lip and came closer to me, "It should have been impossible… I do not understand how it happened."

I felt my frustration growing, "Damn it Cas what? Just say it."

Cas looked up at me and quickly blurted out, "Youaregrowingwings."

I heard clearly what he had said despite how fast he had said it, I scoffed, "Yeah haha so funny Cas. But that's not possible I am human…"

I watched as he looked at me with uncertainty, "Technically not completely… When I pulled you from perdition… your soul was battered and broken… when I pulled your soul back together there was such a small piece missing that I broke off a piece of my grace and filled it in… It was such a small piece it should have taken thousands of years to even grow into your soul and form wings…"

I was pissed, I stood up quickly, "What the hell do you mean?! I AM HUMAN I CANT GROW FUCKING WINGS!"

Cas visibly flinched, "I am sorry Dean…. I… this shouldn't have happened…"

I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes, "Fine why the hell did this happen if it should have taken so long…"

He looked at me, "I believe it is the proximity to the angel tablet…"

I laughed bitterly and shook my head, "So what then. Have to leave and it'll go back to normal." I knew the chances of it actually working like that were slim but I wanted to hope.

Cas rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had picked up from me and shook his head, "It's already started… if you were to leave it would take much longer and hurt worse… the piece of the angel tablet has a power that boosts angel grace…"

I closed my eyes scrubbing my hands over my face again, "Fucking great. Just fucking great…"

Before anything else could be said Sam knocked on the door, "Dean you alright?"

I laughed bitterly again, "Just fucking peachy Sam."

He opened the door and looked between me and Cas, "Wanna tell me what's going on…?"

I looked at Cas, "Why don't you tell him how I am apparently turning into a fucking angel."

Sam's eyes got wide and his face snapped to Cas, "What?"

Cas sighed, ignoring Sam for a moment before looking at me, "You are not turning into an angel Dean... You are growing wings… from what I can sense right now you will still be essentially human just… with wings.."

Before I could say anything, Sam caught Cas' attention, "Uh hello what the hell are you talking about." After Cas explained what he had to me, Sam looked at Cas, "I didn't know that was even possible…"

This time Cas looked like he didn't want to answer, it pissed me off so I glared at Cas, "What? Just say it."

Cas sighed and looked at Sam, "It is only possible if an angel and human are compatible… Technically all the angels have one human soul they are compatible with… in the presence of that human an angel can grow stronger… and they have a profound bond, many angels who have found their human soul have fallen in love with their human… the bond I share with Dean is even more profound because I personally rebuilt his soul... I had no idea that Dean was the soul I was compatible with until I laid my hand on his soul…"

I felt my chest tighten a little, not ignoring the fact that Cas basically told me we were made for each other. I had always felt a pull towards Cas, I mean he is hot and powerful, I would be lying if his power didn't make him even more attractive. I never did anything because I never guessed Cas felt the same way, I was to stubborn to really let myself believe he could actually want me the same way, and now he was telling me were in all purposes made for each other. Sam looked at Cas, "Wait so you don't get told who your soul is until you meet them?"

Cas nods, "Some angels do not meet their humans at all because they are in their heavens."

Sam frowns, "That's kinda cruel…"

Cas shrugs, "Many angels accepted it early on that they would not find their soul. Only two of the archangels did. Lucifer and Gabriel…"

Out of curiosity, I asked, "Who was Lucifer's?

Cas looked hesitant to answer the question, but after a few seconds he sighed and answered, "Lilith"

Sam's eyes widened. I tensed suddenly biting back the sound of pain that wanted to force its way out of my throat. I apparently made some sound because Cas and Sam's attention both shifted to me. Suddenly I felt angry at Cas again, "Can you fix this?"

Cas shook his head a bit, "The process is to far along to be reversed… I am sorry Dean this should have been impossible…"

I grabbed whatever was on the table next to my bed and angrily chucked it at Cas. He of course dodged it, and the movement made the pain worse and I growled grabbing my bedsheet, fighting the urge to cry out. Cas came over and looked at me, "Dean… I understand you are angry but you should try to relax…"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You try going through this shit Cas!"

Cas narrows his eyes at me "I did… all angels grow their wings. Only the archangels did not have to grow their wings… You should soak in a hot bath"

I sighed a little and ran my fingers through my hair, "Any other tips…"

Cas nodded, "I should stay with you. Since the piece of grace was originally mine my presence should help."

I groaned internally and closed my eyes, "Fucking fine. I am going to go take a hot bath."

I stood up and bit my lip, my back felt like it was being ripped apart and I was fighting the tears. Cas and Sam both moved to help me but I growled and pushed them off, making my way to the bathroom that had the large soaking tub that Sam usually liked to use. I turned the water on, before stepping out of my clothes, I took another pain pill and climbed into the tub. The heat of the water felt good against my sore back and I relaxed. I don't know how long it was before I realized the water was turning cold, so I climbed out. My back felt much better and I was ready to go to sleep, so I just pulled my boxers back on, and started to pull my shirt on but the fabric rubbed against whatever the hell was coming out of my back and made it itch more so I left it off. I carried my clothes back to my room and laid down on my stomach, I was able to fall asleep easily. When I woke up the pain in my back was even worse and I let out a small cry, I hadn't noticed anyone in my room until Cas spoke up, "Are you okay Dean?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I am a human that is fuckin growing wings? Do you think I am okay!? It feels like my back is being split in two damn it!"

Cas didn't react, he had been around long enough to know that when I was in pain I didn't react well. Cas didn't get any closer this time as he looked down at his hands, "I am sorry Dean…"

I sighed and closed my eyes, I knew he hadn't done this on purpose. I felt bad for getting pissed at him so I finally replied, "I know Cas… its fine okay we will figure it out…"

Cas looked up again, his eyes meeting mine, it caused the familiar tugging I had been ignoring all these years, because Cas was an angel, and he deserved better than a human who would eventually die. Which reminded me of something, "Hey Cas… Will I be able to like…fly and…will I be an angel… or will I just be a human freak with wings…"

Cas bit his lip, hesitantly he said, "You should be able to fly, and… I don't know what will happen. From what I can sense my grace has sort of grown together with your soul, I mean they should have remained separate because technically it is impossible for them to grow together but… since my grace is compatible with your soul maybe… I don't know Dean. I am sorry,"

I ran my hands through my hair, "How much longer is it going to take…"

Cas went around and looked at my back, his head tilted just a little and it was adorable. I had accepted my feelings for Cas in Purgatory, but I didn't want to pressure Cas because he had almost no idea of what a normal human relationship was and frankly I wasn't even the best person to show him. Cas spoke, "I believe another day. You should soak in hot water as much as possible, it will assist in removing the skin so your wings can be freed, I will need to help you when they are finally ready. I will know so it is best I stay with you at all times Dean."

I scoffed and shook my head, "Not while I am in the tub you aren't"

Cas narrowed his eyes at me confused, "Why not Dean?"

I sighed, "Because Cas I will be naked and that is just awkward."

Cas rolled his eyes, "Dean you should be proud of your form, its very firm. As an angel I do not have the same embaressment you do. Trust me it is best for me to stay with you at all times."

I groaned and for the umpteenth time ran my fingers through my hair before sighing with exasperation, "Fine!"

Cas nodded, "If your back is hurting again I would suggest another hot bath."

I sighed and nodded, getting up slowly again pushing off Cas when he tries to help me up, and I go to the bathroom, after making Cas turn around I take off my boxers and climb into the hot water. I close my eyes as the water relaxes the tense muscles in my back. I feel something else become loose and it felt odd, "What the hell…"

I start to sit up before remembering Cas is in the room and stop, Cas looks at me. "What is wrong Dean?"

I bite my lip and despite feeling embarrassed I tell him, "My back.. something feels like… I don't know its loose…"

Cas nods, "Lean up and let me see.." I close my eyes and lean up, I feel his hands running over my back and something feels looser as he does so, "Your skin is starting to peel. The hot water is assisting, it would be more painful if you were not in the water. Just lay back and relax."

I make a face of disgust but lean back and close my eyes, "Cas…"

I can hear him move around a little, "Yes Dean?"

I bite my lip and run a hand through my wet hair. "Do you just stick around because my soul gives you power…" I can hear the insecurity in my voice but I try my best to keep that out of my tone.

I open my eyes to see Cas looking at me with what I see as adoration but I try to keep that idea out of my head. "No Dean, at first it was. However, as time went on you became my friend and I wanted to do anything to help you."

I close my eyes again, "You said only Lucifer and Gabe found their souls. How did you know about Gabriel? I mean I am sure Lillith would have been a reason but… "

Cas pauses, "When Lucifer discovered Lillith was his soul, he was constantly using Adam to be around her… When she was killed he brought her back, and then she twisted him to her will and she eventually became his first demon. When he did that he no longer got power from her when she was a demon but he had loved her. When father had Michael lock Lucifer away, he had Lillith's death be the final lock because father believed he loved Lillith to much to allow anyone to kill her…" I look at Cas, his face was pinched as he remembered what he was saying. I just listened, not wanting to interrupt him because I knew he would eventually get to answering my question, "I had not know Gabriel had found his soul until we met Gabriel that last time before you and Sam saw him die. Sam was Gabriel's soul Dean, I could see it when he was in Sam's presence…The way his grace shone, and the way Sam's soul glowed. I knew. Just as Gabriel could see that you were my soul."

My eyes widened when he said Sam, "What? Sam was Gabriel's soul?"

Cas nodded, "Yes. He likely knew with your first meeting when you believed he was a trickster."

I narrowed my eyes a little and then closed my eyes relaxing in the water. "Did Sam know?"

"He would have felt a pulling towards Gabriel but unless Gabriel told him he would not have known," Cas said as he sat there.

I closed my eyes sleepily, I was so exhausted but I didn't feel like getting out of the tub right now. The hot water felt amazing against my sore back. Eventually, the water cooling made me get up, at this point, I was ignoring Cas, I slipped my boxers on and then went to my room and laid down, taking two more Vicodin and falling asleep again. After 6 hours according to my clock, I was woken up by Cas touching my back again, it felt like he was literally pulling my skin off, and I screamed in pain. Cas flinched and stopped, "Dean, I am sorry I was trying to keep you from waking."

I growled and narrows my eyes at him, "What the hell are you doing!? It feels like your fucking fileting my skin!"

Cas tried to calm me to keep me from waking anyone but soon I heard a knock on the door and shouted, "WHAT"

Sam opened the door holding his gun, obviously having thought something else was wrong. "Dude, what the hell?"

I looked at Cas, "He was fucking peeling my skin."

Cas winces, "Dean I told you, your skin is peeling I have to remove it slowly so your wings can get through."

I grab my pillow and throw it at him, "FUCK OFF!"

This time he just dodges it and then before I can realize he has done it, he touches my head and puts me to sleep. When I wake up again I am in a hot bath with Cas, him sitting behind me and using the hot water and softened skin to be able to peel it. It felt relaxing at first until I realized Cas was also naked and I started to pull away. Cas, of course, grabbed my shoulder, "Dean please, I am trying to make this process as painless as possible. You need to relax."

I was tense as he did what he needed, I gasped as I felt some of the pressure and tightness in my back get relieved. "What the hell.."

"Your wings are coming out. Just relax this next part may be painful." Cas said soothingly.

I gripped the side of the tub as pain exploded from my back for a moment before all the pressure and tightness was relieved. I panted hard, and could feel myself shaking I went to turn but I felt Cas grab the extra appendages, "Careful Dean, you are new to the wings so you need to be careful. I need to clean your feathers of the blood and tissue."

I gagged a little but nodded, "Okay fine." At first, it just felt weird but then I started to feel pleasure, and it took everything I had to stop myself from moaning, but then Cas touched something at the base of the wings and I couldn't stop myself this time.

"Sorry Dean, I am trying to do this quickly but I need to be thorough since these are brand new." He said in a very soothing voice.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything else and ignore the pleasure but it got to be too much and I felt the familiar warmth pooling in my belly, I was on the edge and it was all from Cas' touching my fucking wings. Before I could say anything to stop Cas, I moaned loudly and was thrown over the edge. I came so hard I saw stars. When I was finished I was a panting shaking mess, and Cas was lightly running his hand over my back. "Do you need me to stop Dean?" He asked softly.

I closed my eyes, I was embarrassed but at the same time that was the best orgasm, I had ever had. I took a deep breath and tried to pretend as if I hadn't just cum in like 3 minutes like a fucking teenager. "H..how much more?"

"I have finished the right wing, it is clean, your left wing still needs the oil spread and I need to correct some of your feathers." I groaned I had a feeling he would say that.

I took a long deep breath before saying, "Go ahead and finish"

This time he explained what he was doing, his voice giving me something to focus on. "This here at the base of your wing is called your oil glands, I have to rub it in order to get oil on my hands and then spread it onto your wings. The oil protects the feathers and waterproofs them. I have to fix a couple of them because they are twisted."

As he talked I felt myself relaxing more and more, I was really tired. When I was half asleep Cas softly touched my hand gently making my eyes open again, he was already out of the tube again and dressed. He smiled a little at me, "Let me help you, your wings are going to set off your balance."

I nodded a little, and with Cas' help stood up. The wings felt heavy and I started to fall back but Cas caught me, then snapped his fingers and made it so my boxers and pants were on again. I stretched the wings out a little and it felt odd to have them and be able to move them but somehow they also felt right. I stretched them again and Cas is blushing a little. "T..thank you for helping me Cas... I am sorry for snapping at you. I know it was not your fault."

Cas smiled softly and nodded, "You're welcome Dean. I will do anything for you, I have told you that before."

I blush deeply, "Cas… I want to talk to you about something…"

He nods and then when I looked around remembering we were in the bathroom. Before I could suggest leaving Cas carefully took my arm, "Let me help you go to your room."

I nodded and with his help, we were heading back to my room. As we went Sam was leaving his room and he stopped in the middle of the hall his eyes going straight to my back, "Dude wow…"

I looked at him, "Shut up."

He shook his head, "I just… I mean they are really like… wow…"

I narrowed my eyes at him before looking at Cas, I felt a little more balanced so I took a few steps. Once we were finally back in my room, I had to pull my wings against my back in order to get through my door. I sat down on my bed, and looked at Cas, "Cas… I uh… I have um feelings for you…"

Cas tilts his head a little, obviously confused. "What do you mean Dean?"

I close my eyes, "Damn it I feel like a fucking girl." I take another deep breath and look at Cas, deciding to show him rather than say anything and I got up and kissed him, I used my wings to bring him in closer to me and kissed him slowly. At first, he didn't move but then when my wings pulled him closer he started kissing me. I smiled a little bit and kept kissing him, wrapping my wings around him.

Finally, Cas pulled away, he was panting a little bit, "I.. I could tell.. your wings first g..gave away your emotions earlier… I just… wanted you to tell me… because I know you don't know how to control them so I… I did not wish to assume." I blushed deeply, and looked at my wings finally, they looked like they were metal but when I touched them they were soft. Cas smiled at me, "They are beautiful Dean. I have never seen wings like it. I mean they look as if they are solid silver,"

I nod a little, "Thank you Cas. I think anyways."

He smiles and nods, "You're welcome. Really they are beautiful Dean."

I smile and then look at him, "Cas.. could I see your wings?"

Cas blushed deeply and then nodded, "Of course Dean."

Suddenly Cas closed his eyes and his wings became real, they weren't just shadows this time, they were actual wings. I smiled and was about to reach out and touch them but stopped myself, unsure if it was rude. "Can I…"

Cas smiles at me and nods, "Yes"

I gently reached out and touched his wings, they were solid black, no other colors, they weren't shiny black but a solid black. Cas moaned a little when I tugged on one of his feathers that were crooked. "Sorry…"

He shook his head a little, "M..my wings haven't been groomed in a long time... H..having someone else touching them is…"

I nod softly, "C…can I g…groom them?"

Cas looks at me hesitantly before nodding, "I…if you want to. But…. If you do not wish to it is okay Dean."

I shake my head, "I do… Can you sit on my bed… and I will sit behind you."

Cas nodded, then sits down on the edge of the bed and I sit behind him, his wings spread to both sides of the wall. I sat behind him, there were a few feathers that were misplaced. I was unsure and started fixing them, as I got closer to the base of his wings his body got tense and I could hear his breathing got more labored. I touched something that excreted some type of oil and made Cas moan suddenly. I blushed as the sound went straight to my dick but I ignored it and spread the oil onto Cas' wings, it made them shinier. By the time I was finished Cas was a moaning, writhing mess, I took a chance and got up, kissing him slowly. Cas was panting gently and closed his eye, "D…Dean…"

I softly looked at him, "Yeah Cas."

He looked down at his hands blushing. "I…. it has never been s…so pleasurable before…"

I couldn't help but smile a little with pride. "Well, you have never had someone like me do it."

He rolled his eyes and then blushed, "I love you, Dean… I have loved you for a long time… You have taught me so much about humanity…"

I blushed deeply and looked down at my hands, biting my lip a little. I was surprised how normal the wings were feeling. It was like they had been there forever, I yawned softly, exhaustion was hitting me hard again. I knew that Cas was still sexually frustrated but I didn't have the energy to help him anymore. Cas smiled a little, "You should lay down Dean. You need rest."

I nodded, pulling my wings close to my body and then laying down. I looked at Cas who was standing there, he had made his wings disappear again. "Will you lay down with me Cas…"

Cas blushed before nodding, he laid down next to me. I knew he wouldn't sleep but having him next to me made me relax. It was hard for my wings to adjust comfortably for me to sleep, after a few minutes Cas reaches over and took hold of the wings adjusting them carefully. I closed my eyes and finally was able to fall asleep, with Cas holding me and my wings slightly curled around me.

 **((Okay, not sure what inspired this but yeah. Hope you all enjoy and find it interesting. For anyone who reads my story Possession I am sorry its been so long since I update been struggling with inspiration for it. If you like this please favorite it. I think this will be the only chapter but who knows. If you have any questions or comments please leave a review!))**


	2. Chapter 2

Cas' POV

I watched as Dean shifted his new wings uncomfortably as he tried to settle down to sleep, after a couple seconds I laid a hand on one of the wings making him stop, I carefully adjusted them so they would be comfortable for him and he yawned, falling asleep. I kept a hand on his wings, softly running my fingers through them, drawing out a gently purr from Dean. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair, I felt terrible for Dean having to have grown the wings, it shouldn't have happened but my grace, the power of Dean's soul, and the power of the angel tablet made them grow. I couldn't stop feeling guilty but aside from the initial anger Dean had taken things remarkably well, I was very surprised and if not a little worried because I knew Dean tended to internalize things. A few hours later Deans wings shifted a little in his sleep, and then they curled tighter around him and I could tell by the way they had gotten closer to him he was having a bad dream. I gently rubbed the space between Dean's wings and he settled down some but soon his fists had clenched and he was whimpering softly, I touched his forehead going into his mind, I didn't like doing it very often. His mind was in turmoil and when I found the dream he was having I realized why he was dreaming of me leaving him and then something happening to Sam. I pulled out of his mind and then stroked his hair softly, eventually he suddenly sat up his wings flaring out with fear and he cried my name. I slowly stood up and got in front of him, he was gripping the bed sheets roughly and panting hard, with a tear rolling down his cheek. I kneeled in front of him and took his hand, he flinched at first before actually looking at me, "Hey, it's okay Dean"

Dean suddenly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, at first I was confused but I relaxed and wrapped my arms around him tightly, softly stroking a hand over his back. He was still breathing hard and his grip was tight. I softly whispered, "It's okay Dean, I am right here okay"

Dean took a long shakey breath before finally saying, "Promise you won't ever leave."

I softly kissed his head and nodded, "I promise Dean. I will always be with you okay."

Dean buried his nose into my neck, he was still breathing hard but his wings were folded against his back again, so I knew he had calmed down some. Finally, he pulled away from me and he smiled a little, and I could tell he was going to say something so I waited patiently for him to talk. "I sh..should not have asked y..you that Cas… I had no right…"

I softly took his hand and smiled, "Dean I agreed. I agreed because I no longer find solace in Heaven, and when I am away from you I do not like it. I like being around you Dean and I promise I will always be here."

Dean nodded a little but I could tell by his wings that he was still insecure, they were drawn in close to him in a protective manner so I took his hand, Dean noticed I was looking at his wings and his eyes met mine, "Cas you said you could tell I had feelings for you because of my wings. I don't understand how… Can you… explain it to me.."

I nodded softly, "Of course Dean. Depending on different emotions wings do different things. When you are scared they flare out and puff up, like when you woke up from your nightmare. When you… look at someone you love, depending on that angel's status your wings will show dominance or submissive-"

Before I could continue Dean interrupted, "Wait which one did mine show…"

I sighed hoping he wouldn't ask this but at the same time, I should have known better, "Well I am an angel of higher status so your wings became submissive… they sort of lowered and flattened out some…" Dean started to say something but I quickly interrupted, "When you are feeling insecure your wings will pull in closer to your body to protect you… Like they have because you are worried I am going to leave…"

Dean blushed deeply and looked down, "I… I can't help it Cas… everything good I get fucking leaves…"

I softly cupped his cheek and kissed him slowly before pulling away, "I know Dean. I am here, though, and I will stay here okay, I promise."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, his wings were still close to his body but they weren't as close so I knew he somewhat believed me. "I didn't notice anything about your wings when I was…"

I smiled a little, "I have better control over my wings, I have had a long time to learn how to control them." Dean sighed and then ran his hands through his hair, his wings were slightly puffed up so I could tell he was nervous again, "Talk to me, Dean. What's wrong?"

Dean sighed again, "It's just… I hate not knowing what this is going to mean… I mean am I going to be an angel… will I be able to hide them like you can…? I just… it is fucking frustrating Cas."

I softly took Dean's hand, "Close your eyes Dean let me sense please…."

Dean bit his lip and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and nodding, I touched the somewhat healed burn mark on Dean's shoulder, making Dean gasp loudly. I closed my eyes and figured out what was going on with Dean. His soul was becoming more like Grace, telling me that he was becoming more like an angel, even though his soul was becoming more like Grace I could still feel access to the power of Dean's soul if I needed it. Slowly I pulled my hand off the burn mark on his arm, I waited for a moment making Dean look at me, "So… Any ideas what's going on."

I nodded a little, "From what I can sense… your soul is turning into Grace… with the power of the angel tablet boosting it… this shouldn't be happening and I wish I could explain why it was happening…"

I suddenly felt a surge of power enter the room and turned to see Chuck the Prophet, but with the surge of power, I could tell it was definitely not Chuck, at first thought maybe it was an archangel but Lucifer and Michael were both in the cage, Gabriel was Dead and so was Raphael. The power radiating off this thing was definitely heavenly, suddenly it hit me and I widened my eyes, Dean must have known I had figured out who it really was because he looked at me his eyes asking me who. God nodded gently to me, "Hello Castiel," I wanted to ask so many questions but I couldn't force myself to talk. Finally, he looked at Dean and nodded, "Hello Dean, it is good to see you are finally gaining your grace."

Dean's face pinched with confusion, "What the hell are you talking about. And Chuck is Dead so who the hell are you."

I heard the anger laced in Dean's voice and I wanted to stop him but I was in shock. God smiled a little, "Well technically Chuck was never alive. I have always been Chuck."

My brows pinched together and I tilted my head, finally making myself talk, "That is impossible I would have felt you."

God looked at me, "Not if I didn't want you to Castiel you should know that. And before you bring up the amulet Dean wore I had turned it off. I needed to catch the attention of Sam and Dean, see what was happening. I also needed to see Dean, see if your grace was going to bond with his soul and how long it would take."

Dean seemed to realize who Chuck really was now and his eyes widened with anger, "You-"

Before Dean could say anything else he was no longer able to talk, I knew my Father was keeping him quiet, after a few seconds Dean settled down some but his wings were puffed up and pulled tightly against him, I didn't have to look at his wings to know how angry he was. God sighed, "First of all please call me Chuck, Castiel you may call me Father but I really have come to prefer Chuck. I know you both have a lot of questions but the ones I came to answer were about Dean. Dean's soul was built specifically to eventually become grace when you put your piece of grace inside his soul. It was meant to happen. I wanted to see if it would work if a human soul could turn into Grace. I built the both of you by hand, Castiel was meant to pull you from perdition, Dean you were meant to be the righteous man, the one who breaks the first seal." I saw Dean flinch at that, I knew he still harbored guilt over that. "It was never going to be your father, as Alistair had so incorrectly assumed, it was meant to be you. There was initially a tiny hole in your soul, imperceptible to angels and demons, but when Alistair tortured you he made that hole bigger. Just big enough so Cas would need to fix it with a piece of his Grace when he was rebuilding you. I wasn't sure how long the process for your soul to turn into Grace would take but I had wanted an angel, who had grown up on Earth, to be able to care about the Earth and its inhabitants in a way no other angel ever could. Cas was built so he could care about the humans and eventually come to doubt me, doubt Heaven but only after he had pulled you from Hell. Many of Castiel's brothers say that Too much Heart is Castiel's problem, but they are all wrong. It was his purpose."

I stared at him with shock and awe, I could feel the despair and anger radiating off Dean. His wings weren't showing it and I realized how tense his body was so I knew Chuck was no longer allowing him to move, but he did allow him to speak, finally Dean said, "You experimented on me! You wanted the fucking Apocalypse to happen?!"

Chuck shook his head, "Not at all, I was hoping you would stop it. That is why I became Chuck, so I could help you stop it and you did."

"What about Ellen and Jo! We took them to try and kill Lucifer and they DIED! You could have stopped that! You could have prevented that! THEY WERE GOOD PEOPLE!" I saw the anger and hate in Dean's eyes, but most of all I saw the despair.

Ignoring Chuck momentarily I turned to Dean and stood in front of him, it took a few seconds for his eyes to shift to me and when they did I saw the tear roll down his cheek, "Dean…"

A few seconds later Chuck spoke, "Ellen and Jo Harvelle, they were wonderful people, I know that, its why I made sure to reunite them with the man your father got killed."

Dean tensed up, and part of me was angry at my Father for bringing up such a sensitive subject, "I… They didn't deserve to go like that…"

Chuck softly sighed, "It was how they were meant to go Dean."

Dean closed his eyes tightly, and I noticed his body had loosened his wings wrapping around him more, I could tell he was giving up and he was upset. I softly rubbed his back, "So what does that mean… I get it I'm turning into an angel but why and what am I supposed to do…"

Chuck sighed, "I want you to train with Castiel, to learn how to use your newfound grace. Flying, going to Heaven, healing, smiting. I know it will take time for you to learn how to use it, once you have learned that I will return."

Before Dean or I could say anything else he disappeared and I felt my whole body sort of deflate as I lost the tension. Finally, Dean looked at me, "I… what the hell! He fucking…. Son of a bitch…"

I took a deep breath, "I have to teach you how to use your powers…. If you want me to I can ask another angel."

Dean laughed and shook his head, "Cas I definitely don't one of those dickbags to teach me. I want it to be you alright."

I blushed a little and looked down, "I just wanted to make sure…"

Dean smiles and nodded, "I'm not the only insecure one here Cas. I love you and if anyone is going to train me I want it to be you okay."

I nodded, "Do you want to start…?"

Dean hesitated then nodded, "Yeah sure. Do you want to go to the gym?"

I nod, "It will work, for now, I should make sure Sam nor Kevin come in because we may be tapping into our grace so I do not wish for them to get hurt."

Dean nodded a little, "Right. Okay, I will put some shorts on and meet you there."

I smiled then got up to talk to Sam and Kevin, Sam was in the kitchen cooking himself something for lunch and I cleared my throat gently letting my presence be known. Sam turned around and nodded, "Hey Cas, How is Dean doing with wings?"

"Well, he has actually adjusted much quicker than it took some people… Um… but uh… well, my Father appeared to us… and apparently, Dean is essentially an angel… um… and he wants me to train Dean on how to use his wings and his grace so I wanted to tell you to stay out of the gym because we may be using our grace… also keep Kevin out as well." I said and then turned to leave.

Sam stood there shocked for a few seconds before noticing I was going to leave and he stopped me with a silent question, "You said Gabriel was the only Archangel to find his soul… do you know…"

I turned around to see Sam standing there looking at me, I could see the pain and loss of Gabriel, and I wondered if they had been in a relationship. "That you were his soul. Yes, I could see it after you and Dean were first made aware of Gabriel not being a trickster but an Archangel. Did you know?"

Sam nodded just slightly before looking down at his hands, "Gabe and I were in a relationship when he… uh… yeah."

I nodded and laid my hand on his shoulder gently, "It's okay Sam. I apologize for bringing it to attention. Anyways I should go before Dean comes looking for me like I said just keep out of the gym."

Sam returned to cooking his breakfast and I disappeared, then reappeared in the bunker's gymnasium. It didn't have much equipment, but the floors were padded and there was a wall of mirrors on one wall. Dean jumped a little but took a deep breath and whatever he had planned to say had died in his throat. I looked at the mirrors, "I need to use sigils to protect these, otherwise they will break and we could get harmed."

Dean shook his head, "Chuck left a note, saying he already did it on the back of the mirrors."

I bit my lip and nodded, "Alright well would you like to start?"

Dean ran his hands through his hair, his wings were close to his body but slightly puffed up telling me he was nervous. He nodded slightly, "Yeah sure I uh… what are we doing first Cas?"

"I think we should work on you calling your angel blade to you. It's the simplest thing for you to do." I say softly. Dean nods a little, his wings folded against his back, but they had relaxed, I knew this was something that would make Dean feel a little better. "So your angel blade is a part of you, an extension of your grace Dean. Most of the time angels call it from their wrist, but there are a few that can call it from elsewhere. It is a matter of sensing where yours is and calling it from there. Then you can choose where you keep it,"

Dean closed his eyes, I could feel the slight surge of power as Dean called his angel blade, suddenly the blade appeared in his right hand. When Dean opened his eyes again he looked down at the blade and smiled proudly. "Easy!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine Put your blade away and we can move to something harder." Once Dean had put his blade away I nodded, "Good. Now, something that is harder is healing yourself,"I grabbed a knife from my coat and slit my palm, showing Dean, "To heal yourself is more though based than anything." I quickly healed the cut and then looked at Dean. "It's harder to heal a vessel. But you are tied to your body so you can't leave it. You won't have to learn how to heal outside your vessel. If you get cut with an angel blade though it is harder to heal because an angel blade actually damages grace."

Dean was nodding silently, then he took the knife I had cutting his palm, wincing a little but then he looked at it, after a couple of seconds the cut he healed the cut. I smiled a little, "Well done Dean."

He looked at me, "Thanks, Cas."

I smiled, "You are doing well, it can take many angels hours to figure these things out."

Dean blushed deeply and handed me back the knife, "Really?"

I smiled a bit and nodded, "Yeah, I am happy. Hopefully, the rest of the training can go smoothly."

Dean nodded, then we started training on harder things, after a few hours Dean had had enough. I smiled a little, "You've done really well Dean. I am surprised how quickly you caught on, not that you aren't smart Dean, but because you are human that has been turned into an angel. Many angels take hours and hours to catch on and be to the level of skill you have reached."

Dean smiled a little, then leaned forward and kissed me. I blushed and kissed him back, Dean softly wrapped his arms around my waist. His wings wrapping around the both of us, I moaned slightly as Dean kissed me harder. Dean picked up his pace and one of his hands traveled down and he grabbed my ass roughly, making me moan again. I closed my eyes leaning into him, soon enough he pulled away and smiled, cupping my cheek and he softly said, "Thank you Cas, I am exhausted so can we go lay down?"

I nodded, "Yes of course Dean. As I said we are done for the day."

Dean nodded and we made our way back to his bedroom, after a few seconds Dean stripped down to his boxers and laid down, his wings folding comfortably this time and he yawned. I smiled a little and laid down with him, staying in my shorts and my t-shirt. Dean moved closer to me, kissed my cheek softly, "Thank you for laying with me Cas. I understand if you aren't comfortable and want to go to heaven or something while I sleep."

I shook my head, softly stroking a hand through Dean's hair, "No Dean it is okay, I like to be here with you."

Dean blushed deeply and nodded, then closed his eyes and he started to fall asleep. I watched him as he slept and I couldn't help thinking about how unfair this was to Dean, after all, he had been through already it wasn't right.

 **((Okay, so this is is the next chapter. I may write more to this I may not I am not sure. I hope you are all enjoying this! Please if you do follow and favorite. If you have any questions leave a review!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean's POV**

I felt Cas running his fingers through my hair as I started to fall asleep, I may have said something normally but it felt so good. I drifted off into a deep sleep, this time I had no nightmares and I had a feeling it was because of Cas. When I opened my eyes, Cas was resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed, his chest wasn't moving but I knew he didn't need to breathe. That made me wonder if I still needed to breathe, so I held my breath for a few seconds and I had no urge to breathe. I couldn't decide if that was good or bad and when I started breathing again Cas' eyes had opened, he was watching me. So I replied to the question his eyes were asking, "Testing a theory."

Cas laughed a little before nodding, "And?"

I looked down at my hands, "I don't need to breathe…"

Cas shook his head, "No you don't. Technically you don't need to eat or sleep anything human."

I sighed a little, "I figured… I mean it just feels wrong not to."

Cas nodded a little, "They are things you have been doing your entire life Dean, you do not have to stop breathing, eating or sleeping. It is just a matter of preference, some Angels choose to sleep, or eat or breathe."

I nodded a little and looked up at Cas, he was smiling with a softness, so I reached up and kissed him. His lips were soft against mine, and I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed. Cas moved closer to me on his own this time and started kissing me deeper. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, pulling him into my lap, Cas pace started to get more frenzied as his hips started grinding down into my crotch. I moaned out and arched into him a little, I closed my eyes and moaned as he kept grinding his hips into mine. He was also running his fingers through my wings, it didn't take long for me to be on edge, and I whimpered a little, "C…Cas I am… I am going to cum I…if you don't stop."

He pulled away a little, smiling against my lips. I blushed deeply and moaned as he slowly thrust down harder, grinding his hips into mine a hand rubbing at the base of my wings. I moaned loudly arching my hips up into him hard and my cock twitched as I came. My nails dug into the flesh of his hips as I held onto him through my orgasm. It left me shaking and panting hard, Cas was panting a little above me and his nose was buried between my neck and my shoulder. It took me a few seconds to realize Cas had orgasmed as well, after a few minutes Cas started to pull away, "I… I am sorry Dean… I do not know what came over me…"

I stopped him by grabbing his hand, "Hey it's okay Cas, it felt good. Really, really good okay. Don't doubt yourself alright."

Cas looked into my eyes, then I saw him glance at my wings, I wasn't sure how to control them a hundred percent but I tried my best to make sure my wings were presenting in an open manner and were telling him I had enjoyed what had just happened. Finally, he nodded and then kissed me again, "That felt… I have never felt anything so good before Dean."

I stared at him an idea popping into my head, "Wanna feel something even better…?"

He blushed deeply and quietly said, "D…do you mean intercourse."

I smiled and stopped myself from laughing because I knew Cas would misunderstand, so I nodded a little, "Yeah sort of. You trust me?"

Cas nodded a little, "Of course Dean"

I softly reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, then his pants. I started pushing his pants off and Cas helped. He was still blushing deeply, I kissed him slowly, "Shhh, relax Cas. I promise it will feel good Cas…"

Cas nodded a little, "Sorry I am just nervous Dean."

I nodded a little and kissed him again slowly then carefully pulled his pants off. Kissing down his body as I did and I slowly bulled his cum stained boxers down and tossing them aside so I could wash them for him. His cock was still hard, and I gently wrapped my fingers around his hard member slowly stroking it up and down, making Cas moan out. I smiled a little slowly rubbing him, "That feel okay Cas?"

Cas nodded, it took him a few seconds to finally say, "Y…yes Dean that f..feels…"

I smiled and kissed him slowly, still rubbing his hard cock slowly before I sped up, I gathered some precum and spread it down as I rubbed his cock faster, Cas was moaning and writhing in pleasure. I could tell he was close so I sped up, making him cry out and his body tense up and he orgasmed hard. Once he was finished, he was panting hard and his head was resting on my pillow, his eyes were shut. I leaned forward and slowly kissed him, "So that wasn't sex but how'd that feel Cas?"

His eyes slowly opened, and he looked as if I had done more than just given him more than a shitty handjob, he looked thoroughly fucked out and he slowly said, "It felt very good Dean. If that was not intercourse I do not think I could last very long…"

I smiled and kissed him slowly, "Well I'd offer more but Sam is probably wondering where I am since I haven't had food since yesterday."

Cas looked at me, "Dean you do not need food remember"

I rolled my eyes a little, "I still want to Cas. C'mon let me help you get dressed"

Cas nodded a bit I smiled and got up, pulling off my pants to change my boxers. Then I grabbed an extra pair of pair of boxers and tossed them to him, "Thank you, Dean."

I smiled and put my jeans on, my wings were starting to feel more natural and I was getting better control of them. When I turned around Cas was already dressed, I felt odd not wearing a shirt but I had no idea how to wear any of my shirts with these things. Cas was smiling at me, "What?"

Cas shook his head, "You are getting better control over them."

I smiled a little and nodded, "Yep."

Cas rolled his eyes then left my room, I smiled and then looked at my wings in my mirror moving them curiously. Then folding them against my back and going to the kitchen, Sam and Cas were talking, Kevin was sitting at the table eating something and drinking coffee. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen Kevin looked up at me, his eyes widened. "Dude, what the fuck are those?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, then looked at Sam, "I thought you said you were going to tell him Sam!"

Sam made a face and I sighed then looked at Kevin, "Uh they are wings… my wings… I am turning into an angel… Apparently, when Cas pulled me from hell there was a hole in my soul…. And he filled it with a piece of his grace… apparently in the proximity to the tablets, well I guess the angel tablet made it grow or whatever and yeah…"

Kevin just stared at me for a minute before shaking his head, "You know I really wish I was just a fucking kid in advanced placement."

I laughed a little and nodded, "Yeah I know kid. Speaking of the tablet you made any progress…"

Kevin shook his head, "No Metatron coded this one differently, I am having a lot of issues with this."

I nodded, "Okay, well its okay. We aren't in a rush right now."

Kevin nodded a little then stood up, "I am going to go work on it some more."

"Okay just take it, easy kid," I said as Kevin left the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and looked at Sam, who was staring at my wings, "So you are becoming an angel?"

I nodded a little, "Apparently. He experimented on me, he left a tiny molecular hole in my soul… imperceptible to anyone but when… when I was in Hell the hole was pulled open. To the point where Cas had to fill it with a piece of his grace which was enough for me not to notice. I had no idea honestly, had these things never happened I would have never known..."

Sam sighed a little before nodding, "Okay then, so what does that mean…"

I shook my head, "I don't know, all I do know is that he wants me to train with Cas… learning how to use my grace"

Sam brought over cheeseburgers with French fries, "Here Dean. "

I smiled and nodded "Hey grab me a beer", without realizing I had done it I had made the beer appear in my hand. I nearly dropped it with the shock of seeing the beer in my hands but I stopped myself.

Cas smiled at me, "Well done Dean, we were going to work on that stuff later but I am glad you got that now, it will make certain things easier moving forward."

I nodded setting the beer down on the table, staring at it before looking at Cas, "I am not really hungry anymore… Can we go do something"

Cas frowns a little before nodding, "Of course Dean, We should try to go to Heaven."

I nod a little, feeling extremely unsure of myself even though I had done something new and good the idea of me actually being an angel was just now starting to set in my brain. I stood up walking out of the kitchen ignoring the looks I was getting from Sam and Cas. I wanted to think for a few seconds without worrying about the training to be an angel. I mean I was turning into a fucking angel, my whole life I had been human and now I was getting told I was being turned into an angel. At this point I was an angel, I could make my fucking beer appear in my hands rather than actually getting it, I don't know why that hit me harder than having fucking wings but you know what the fuck ever. I turned around to see Cas watching me and I snapped, "What?"

Cas stepped closer to me, "Dean what's wrong?"

I shook my head and pulled away, I felt my wings draw in closer to me and I cursed them because I knew Cas would be able to tell what was wrong no matter what I said but I didn't want to talk to him right now. "Nothing… I just, I want to be alone for a bit Cas."

I saw the hurt flash in his eyes, and I felt bad but right now I was feeling ridiculously alone and I just couldn't sit here anymore. "Okay… I will go to heaven then…"

I nodded and watched him disappear, I noticed things I hadn't ever seen before, I knew it was because I was an angel or whatever now but after a few seconds I turned away to go outside for but realized I couldn't go outside because of these damn wings so I went to the bathroom that had a bathtub so I could relax. I closed my eyes thinking about everything that was going on even though I also wanted to shut it all out. After a half hour, I think there was a gentle knock on the door, and I sighed "Go Away!"

Sam replied, "Dude what the hell is wrong with you?"

I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes again ignoring him. After a few more minutes I heard him leaving and I decided to get out, grabbing the towel off the rack drying myself off. Once I was dry I pulled my pants on, walking out of the bathroom my wings pulled tightly against my back. I had no desire to do anything more than going to my room and watch TV, I was half asleep when I heard a flutter of wings and I knew instantly Cas was back. After a few minutes, he sat next to me a hand gently ruffling through my wings, "I have been in Heaven trying my best to give you space and time you needed. However I hate it when you shut down like this Dean, I know it what you always do but I want you to talk to me please."

I bit my lip closing my eyes again, letting Cas rub his hand through my wings "I don't know why it hit me so hard when I made that beer actually appear in my hand, it shouldn't have I know that but it did."

Cas kept running his fingers through my wings, even though part of me felt purely exhausted and I wanted to sleep, the angel I guess part of me was not tired so I stayed awake. "Dean you are a human that has been turning into an angel. You cannot expect to just adjust overnight, and I was starting to get worried. It's okay to take breaks and process things, I never expected you to just take things without having some problems. Yeah, when we were doing fighting training I believed you would handle that well but I never assumed you could because it would have been unfair. Just because you were raised to believe you had to do everything right 100% of the time does not mean it is true. You were a great human being and so far you are a great angel Dean. Do not underestimate how well you are doing. I know this switch is hard on you and I can't help you with the human stuff but I can help you with angel things."

I nodded a little, listening to him more than responding just because I felt mentally worn down. Cas and I mostly just sat there in silence, before it may have been awkward and despite how tense it had been at the beginning we had both relaxed. I looked at the clock to see it was 4 am now, meaning we had been sitting here in silence for 12 hours or so. Normally it would have bugged me, as a human I know sitting her for so long I should have had to shift positions at least once but we had just sat there. Finally, though I spoke, "So how do I get to heaven?"

I turned to see Cas smile a little before replying, "You do not have to go right now, Dean."

I shook my head, "I gotta go at some point, its quiet in the bunker figuring it out now is good."

Cas nodded, "If you're sure then…" After a head nod from me, he continued, "Since you only remember being to heaven that one time you will need to imagine that. And with one swift thrust of your wings down you will fly to Heaven."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Won't I actually need to fly?"

Cas shakes his head, "Not to go to Heaven, for the rest of the angels we just know where in heaven we need to go and 'flap' as you say our wings once downward, it is why there is usually a strong gust of wind and sound of feathers when we sat we are going to heaven. For you, you will simply imagine Heaven the last time you were there and with a thrust of your wings you will be in Heaven."

"Do I need to click my heels three times too?" I said without thinking when Cas gave me a puzzled look I rolled my eyes and said under my breath "Sam would have thought that was funny."

Cas sighed heavily before looking at me, "Whenever you are ready Dean. I will follow you."

I laughed a little bitterly before nodding, spreading my wings wide imagining the last time I went to Heaven, and then pushed my wings downwards, I felt myself being pulled up. When I opened my eyes Cas was standing in front of my still but I was somewhere else, in the field where I first woke up the last time in Heaven. "I didn't think this place would still exist I mean I am not a human right?"

Cas shook his head, "Technically but our Father created this for you so when you were an angel it would be something you could always come to. And then go anywhere you need from here. That door in the middle of the field is the door to the rest of Heaven, we do not have to go through it if you do not wish to."

I shook my head, I didn't want to go but I needed to do this stuff now rather than taking my time getting used to it all. "No, we should do this now. I will be fine Cas"

Cas looked at me hesitantly before nodding, "Alright well you will notice most everyone here has their wings out, I see their true forms but you may only interpret that as a vessel even though you have grace simply because you were human. Now many wings are similar in color they are usually of the same Garrison but yours are completely unique since you were human."

I nodded along as we got closer to the door, I knew the idea of nervousness was in my head but I didn't actually feel it so it helped me nod to Cas as he waited in front of the door. He let his wings out and stretched them a little before going through the door, I followed him and I could instantly feel eyes on me. Cas was ignoring everyone and just kept walking so I followed him, as he leads me to Heaven telling me about different sections I knew the other angels were all staring. By the time we were done there were many angels waiting by the door for us to leave, a few standing in front of it. "How do you have wings?"

I looked at the male angel standing in front of the door, "Ask your dad." I snipped before pushing past the other angels and leaving. I wasn't sure how to go home but I assumed it was a similar way I got here and left before making sure Cas was with me when I opened my eyes again, sure enough, I was in my bedroom standing at the foot of my bed. A few seconds later there was a slight flutter of wings and I knew Cas was back

Cas came over to me, "I am sorry Dean, I had warned them ahead of time but they were not all there and were still curious."

I turned to him and something about him just made me feel calmer and I nodded, "I know Cas, I mean most of them hate me don't they?"

Cas bit his lip before replying, "I do not think I would use the word hate."

I smiled and shook his head, "You are a terrible liar babe." I check them time to see it was now 12:00 pm, I stared at the clock, it had felt like only an hour in Heaven.

Cas looked at me with a goofy smile on his face and I realized what I had said which made me blush and look down. Cas cupped my chin, making me look at him "Do not be embarrassed Dean, you are often guarded and too worried about what others think. I mean did you tell Sam about us?"

I shook my head and looked down, "No but I can't just tell him Cas… I mean… what if Sam freaks out or something. Dad wasn't exactly quiet about his hatred for gays what if he hates me."

Cas just gave me a look before saying, "I think you should talk to your brother. I believe he will understand. Besides, technically I am not male, I am a Multidimensional-Wavelength-Of-Celestial-Intent."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Really Cas"

He smirked and then nodded, "Yes."

I laughed and pushed him off me, taking a deep breath and deciding to talk to Sam. I stood up to look at Cas who was smiling, "I am going to go and talk to Sam okay…"

Cas nods a little, "Alright, I need to go check on something in Heaven. Simply call me when you are done."

I nod, and then he is gone. I make my way into the Library to see Sam sitting at the table reading, I sat down across from him and after running my fingers through my hair once I replied: "So can I talk to you for a second Sam?"

Sam looked up from his computer and saw the seriousness on my face and nodded, "Sure Dean whats up?" As he spoke he shut his computer and pushed it aside.

I took a long deep breath before saying, "So uh… Cas and I… I uh have feels for Cas."

Sam stared at me for a second before breaking out into a huge smile, "Fucking finally Dude! Seriously I have known forever. I have just been waiting for you to tell me,"

I frowned, "What? How do you…"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Really Dean, I have been watching you my whole life, you are my big brother I figured out you were bisexual a long time ago dude. I… I am not exactly straight either Dean… before Gabriel was killed he and I were… together."

My eyes widened and I stared at him, "What?"

Sam bit his lip and he nodded, "Yeah I uh… I was really in love with him…"

I frowned, not because I was angry about them but because Sam had gone back to try and rescue Gabriel, but he had found him dead. I hadn't understood before why he was so depressed but now I understood "Sam I am sorry you had to find him like that… I couldn't imagine if… if Cas dies…"

Sam closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and nodding, "Thanks, Dean… Anyways thanks for telling me, Dean. I have been waiting forever for you to say something to me. You of all people deserve to be happy okay. I really don't care that he is a guy."

"Technically he isn't a dude, he is a Multidimensional-Wavelength-Of-Celestial-Intent" I replied.

Sam rolled his eyes at me, "Occupying a male vessel. Pretty sure you are going to fuck him while he is wearing his vessel soo?"

I sighed and then nodded, "Yeah I know. I just… I wasn't sure how you'd react… I mean… I have always been with girls you know".

Sam shook his head a little, "Not always Dean. I remember you had a boyfriend in 9th grade but you hid it, especially from Dad. You thought I wasn't paying attention and you'd wait 'til I as asleep but I could hear you talking to him and making out with him. You were the happiest and most relaxed I had ever seen you, Dean. I am sure there were others but that's first I remember."

I widened my eyes, "You knew about Josh…?"

Sam laughed a little and nodded, "You weren't exactly as quiet as you thought Dean, I mostly ignored it but yeah. I remember how happy you were and then when Dad came back you were utterly miserable Dean."

I closed my eyes, remembering that Dad had actually found me with Josh and he had been giving me a blowjob, Dad freaked the hell out and beat me so bad I broke my arm. Dad told Sam it happened on a hunt but I never could tell if he believed it, "Did you… after I broke my arm what did you think happened…?"

Sam gave me a puzzled look then his eyes widened, "That was right after… Oh my god he… Dean why didn't you ever tell me."

I laughed and shook my head a little, "Seriously Sam. You are my little brother and my whole life was a matter of looking out for you. I couldn't tell you about that,"

Sam sighed "That's why after that you always pretended to be so anti-gay and a million other things. I knew you were miserable but I couldn't just ask you about it because I wanted you to tell me on your own…"

I smiled a little "You are a great little brother." I stood up and then ruffled his hair, "Sorry it's taken my so long to tell you."

Sam nodded, "It's all good dude. Just try not to be a dick to him and shut him out. It's pretty typical of you."

I sighed, "A little too late for that. I just, I am an angel now and I was just a human before and there are so many things I have no idea what the hell is going to happen."

Sam rolls his eyes and nodded, "Look I don't know either but at least you have me and Cas to get you through this so try not freak out too much."

I nodded and then grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge, walking back to my bedroom. Cas was still in Heaven so I just sent him a quick prayer and sat down, despite my itch to go on a hunt I couldn't with these fricking wings. When Cas appeared he was starring oddly at me, "What's wrong Cas your looking at me weird."

Cas's blue eyes connected with mine and it took him a second to finally say, "How did you figure out how to hide your wings."

I looked at him confused then looked over my shoulder to see them gone and I felt utter shock, "I.. I don't, I was just thinking I wanted to find a job so I could get out of the damn bunker but I couldn't because of my wings."

Cas laughs a little and nods, "Well then, that is very good Dean. You will notice you can still feel them so you have to make sure your wings are not showing before you go out into the public. Even though you may feel them run into things others will not feel them."

I nodded, still a little shocked that I had done that. "okay."

Cas smiled then asked, "How did your talk with Sam go?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, realizing he must have known about Sam's relationship with Gabe. "It was good, he was apparently in a relationship with Gabe, but because of your face I will bet you already knew that."

Cas nodded, "Yes I did, he mentioned it the other day but I had a feeling since Sam was Gabriel's soul, it is very common if the angel actually meets their soul."

I sigh and pull Cas into my lap, "So you knew we would be a couple."

Cas shook his head, "Not at all Dean, even though it is common it does not mean it will happen."

I smiled and kissed him slowly, "Well I am glad it was you who pulled me from hell."

 **((OKay so next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write but I am trying to write really long chapters so it tends to take me longer. THank you all for reading! If you enjoy it please follow and favorite! If you have an questions, comments or concerns please leave a review!))**


	4. Chapter 4

Cas's POV

I smiled a little at Dean, I knew it would likely be rare that I heard such endearing things from him simply because of who he was and I was okay with that. Dean was watching me with curious eyes and I knew he was feeling insecure about what he had just said so I replied, "I am as well Dean."

Dean blushed and nodded, "So, I am going to text Sam see if he has any hunts?"

I nodded, "If you wish Dean."

He nodded and then pulled his phone out, sending a message to Sam and then a few minutes later Sam replied and Dean seemed to relax. "He found a hunt, in Seattle. Looks like a werewolf, the Lunar Cycle is right."

I nod, "All right, do you want me to come or do you need time alone?"

Dean looked more hesitant to answer but he finally said, "If you wouldn't mind, I want to just be alone to process this stuff. Maybe test some stuff out…"

I nod a little, "Of course Dean, simply pray if you need me. I will leave you alone."

Before I could pull away or fly to heaven Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me down to his lips, kissing me thoroughly. I felt my cheeks heat up and I kissed him back, I was more unsure than Dean was, his movements were confident. I tried thrusting up, remembering the response it had gotten from Dean earlier but this time his hips were pinning down on mine. Dean kissed me and then his lips trailed along my jaw curiously, his tongue touched my neck gently as he tasted me, I closed my eyes letting Dean explore, he loosened my tie, carefully undoing it, and pulling it off, dropping it to the side of his bed. Dean unbuttoned my dress shirt slowly as he kissed me, with Dean's guidance my shirt was off and my pants unbuttoned. His hand slipped underneath the fabric of my underwear and Dean's fingers wrapped around my cock making me gasp and moan out. Dean pressed his lips to the side of my neck, I felt his mouth open as he sucked on my neck, his tongue swirling around that spot. All the sensations were overwhelming and not enough at the same time "De…Dean… m…more please".

Dean pulled his mouth off my neck with a wet popping noise and he smiled down at me, "Relax Cas, I promise I am going to take care of you okay."

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Okay…"

Dean slowly pulled my pants off, pulling my underwear off at the same time. As he pulled my pants down my cock sprang up to attention, I shivered at the cool air on the heated flesh and blushed as I saw Dean staring at it. Dean's weight lifted off me as he stood up, I was confused until he started to take off his shirt and I couldn't take my eyes off his chest. I watched his hands as he expertly unbuttoned his jeans, slowly sliding them off because he knew I was watching so he was teasing me. Once all his clothes were removed I had to forcibly remove my eyes from his hard member, when my eyes connected with Dean's he gave sort of a cocky smile making me roll my eyes a little but then his face went serious, "Cas, I want to actually have sex with you but I won't make you go that far if you aren't ready. If it gets to be too much you have to tell me okay." After I nodded he moved to his bedside table then looked at me again, "Do you want me to wear a condom?"

I looked at him with confusion, "A what?"

Dean laughed a little shaking his head a little, "It's something used for protection to stop any infections or stop pregnancies not that that matters."

When Dean mentioned pregnancies, I remembered I never told him that technically the both of us could get pregnant since as angels we have no genders, although that may be different for Dean since he is tied to his vessel. "Actually Dean…"

Dean looked up at me, "Actually what Cas?"

I sighed a little knowing this would be a shock for Dean, "Well technically I could get pregnant, I am not sure if you could because you are tied to your vessel but I could get pregnant, I have no gender remember?"

At first, Dean laughed, but then his laughter died down and he stared at me, "You're serious? Can you get pregnant? How?"

"Well I believe I would have to have my wings out or something, I am not entirely sure so maybe it is a good idea for you to wear a condom…" I said softly despite the sudden desire for children, I ignored it, pushing it to the back of my mind because I remembered Dean saying he didn't want to raise his children in this life.

Dean stared at me for a second before shaking his head, "No, if it happens it happens Cas. Look truthfully, I hate condoms, they are a barrier and just… I want to actually feel you."

I stared at him confused, "But Dean…" He cut me off with a kiss and he climbed on top of me kissing me roughly grinding down into my crotch again. I moaned at the friction and gasped as he started thrusting slightly, I felt his fingers slowly wrap around my hard cock, I nearly cried out at the sensation of his hand wrapped around me. His other hand was teasing my nipple, playing with it curiously, I was getting overwhelmed but at the same time, it all felt so good I couldn't make myself stop him. Slowly he pulled his hand off my cock and grabbed the bottle of liquid and poured some onto his hand, after closing the cap and putting it back to his bedside table he rubbed his hands together a few times before one hand again wrapped around my heated flesh while the other traveled down to my ass.

Dean's hand that was on my cock started going up and down, this time the liquid that coated his hand helped so there was no pull, his other hand was at my hole, after rubbing a finger around my hole a couple of times he gently pushed a finger in. The intrusion was odd and it hurt at first, I didn't know I had cried out at all until Dean softly whispered soothing things in my ear, "Shh it's okay Cas, relax baby I promise once we get through this part it'll feel amazing."

I nodded a little after I finally relaxed some more Dean started pushing his finger in and out of me and the pain quickly turned to pleasure. Dean pumping my cock slowly helped as well, it was hard to focus on the pain as he slid another finger in, he started opening me up slowly, the pleasure was getting to be too much and I could feel that odd heat pooling in my belly again. "D…Dean I think… f…fuck I think I am going… I"

Dean kissed me slowly, before pulling away and in a soothing tone says, "It's okay Cas just relax, let it happen okay." Suddenly his fingers hit something inside me and I saw stars, I heard myself crying out Dean's name and my body tensing up. I panted hard, it took a few seconds for me to relax again, Dean was smiling down at me, "I wanted to take the edge off, so you can last a little longer once I actually fuck you. Are you, all right?"

I nod a little, "Y... yes, it is a little overwhelming but it feels very good Dean."

Dean smiled and nods, "Okay well are you ready then?"

Despite my nervousness, I nodded, so Dean carefully positioned himself at my hole, I felt his cock pressing against my hole and it made me feel extremely nervous because Dean's cock was much bigger than his fingers. Slowly Dean pushed the head of his cock in, and the burning sensation was almost too much, I wanted to stop him but I couldn't make myself say a word. Dean, however, could tell I was in pain so he didn't move anymore, letting me get adjusted to his size, once the burning sensation had died down I nodded to Dean, "O…okay"

Dean leaned down and kissed me as he slowly pushed in more, it hurt but soon he was buried inside me, he slowly pulled almost all the way out before pushing in again. It was a slow build but the pleasure was intense and overwhelming, it was getting to be too much but I didn't want to stop Dean. Dean's thrust started getting faster, sloppier and I could sense how close he was, the sensations were amazing but just not enough at the same time until Dean's thrust hit that spot that nearly made me fly over the edge again and I cried out, "Right there Dean!"

He adjusted himself so he was hitting that spot on every single thrust, and I felt that familiar warmth pooling in my belly again but before I could warn Dean a final thrust hit that spot and I was over the edge again. I felt Dean thrust two more times before I felt something filling inside me, the sensation was odd but at the same time, it felt good. Dean collapsed on top of me panting hard, his nose buried in my neck and I felt him smiling against my neck. "I love you Castiel,"

I smiled a little, "I love you too Dean. If you wish to sleep you may."

After a few seconds, Dean shook his head, "Not really interested in sleeping right now. I am going to go see if Sam wants to do that job." I nodded, despite suddenly feeling clingy. Dean got off me and with a snap of my fingers I had us both cleaned up and dressed again. Dean looked at me, "So when can I learn that?"

I laughed a little, "Well practice it while you are gone with Sam."

Dean nodded, then leaned in, and kissed me, before leaving his room and I flew to Heaven. When I arrived in Heaven an angel named Hester was there to greet me, she had once been in my garrison but I had her removed because she was too aggressive, "Castiel, is it true you have spoken with our Father and there is a human becoming an angel?"

I nodded, I had only announced it to a few angels but I knew the word was going to be spread. "Yes Hester, our Father appeared to me and Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester is the human becoming an angel."

Hester's eyes widened and her wings flared out showing me she was angry, "Are you kidding me? Dean Winchester?"

I sighed, "He stopped the Apocalypse Hester."

Hester nodded, "Exactly! Our Father wanted the Apocalypse it is why we did what we did!"

I shook my head, "No Sister our Father did not. He admitted it to me himself."

Of course, she just stared at me and shook her head then left. I knew there were many angels that were angry about Dean becoming an angel but I was very confident in Dean's ability to be a good angel even though he doubted himself. I went to speak to Samandriel because he was newer to having charges then the other angels in my garrison, after killing so many angels's in Heaven it has taken me a long time to earn the trust of some angels back, technically I no longer have a garrison but I help the angel's that were in my garrison because some of them started to believe there were other ways than the way we had been taught after our Father had left Heaven. Many angels had no idea our Father had even left Heaven until the Apocalypse and some angels still believe he is in charge. Samandriel is a child compared to the other angels in our Garrison but he is very smart and he is fascinated with Humans so I talk to them to help them adjust. Dean likes to call me a therapist but I don't think of myself as one. When I found Samandriel he was sitting by himself in a room full of other angels, I sat gently next to him and he looked up at me and his face lit up, "Castiel"

I smiled a little and nodded, "Hello Samandriel. How have your charges been this month?"

Samandriel sighed a little and looked at his hands, "They are all doing well but… I fear that Lukas is my soul."

I smiled a little at Samandriel, "Brother it is a happy occasion to find your soul."

Samandriel shook his head a little, "When he dies I am not allowed to see him. That breaks so many angels brother."

I sighed a little and laid a hand on Samandriel's shoulder "You know why we are not allowed to see our soul's after their deaths brother after Lucifer turned Lilith into a Demon…"

Samandriel nodded, "I know… but What am I supposed to do after he dies… how can I…?"

I nodded a little, "It does break so many angels Samandriel, it turns some angels bitter but for so many, it makes them stronger for knowing their angels. Being able to find your soul is the best thing there is Samandriel. Do not let yourself fear Lukas or you will break when he dies, let yourself love him as Father meant us to love them."

Samandriel nodded lightly then looked at me, "Your soul is turning into an Angel is it not brother?"

I nodded a little, "Yes Dean soul is becoming Grace. Father wanted to see if it could be done, he made my grace compatible with his soul and left a very tiny hole in Dean's soul. Before Hell, it was not noticeable but it got tore open and I was required to fill it with a piece of my grace. When the angel tablet was found and the Prophet Kevin received it, he was with the Winchester's. The power of the tablet boosted things and started the process of Dean's soul turning into Grace. His wings started growing, that's how I discovered what was happening."

Samandriel nodded, "How do I introduce myself to Lukas, Castiel?"

I shrugged a little, "Well start acting more human, for our souls it is best to appear human at first or if they are alive. I appeared to Dean as an Angel because I had no other choice and Dean believed and understood the supernatural world. For Lukas, he has no clue, so it would be best to appear as human as possible."

Samandriel nodded a little, I smiled and then I heard Dean's voice in my head, "Cas, the hunt went sideways I am trying to heal Sam but I can't!"

I could hear the panic in Dean's voice and quickly stood, glancing at Samandriel, "I must go Dean needs me." Before Samandriel could reply I was gone, focusing on Dean's soul as a homing device. When I appeared, I saw Dean standing over Sam, he was talking to Sam trying to keep him awake so I quickly kneeled next to Dean. I quickly assessed Sam's wound, he had a massive chunk missing from his neck and deep lacerations on his side from the werewolf's claws. "Dean move so I can heal him."

Dean quickly listened, moving aside so I could move in next to Sam. I healed Sam's wound on his neck, removing the saliva that could turn Sam, then healed the wound on his side enough so it wasn't life-threatening. Sam had passed out, Dean looked at me, "Cas…"

I took his hand holding it over the wound, "You need to learn Dean, it isn't life-threatening anymore. It's one thing to heal yourself but to heal others is harder, now close your eyes and focus on healing this wound."

Dean closed his eyes and I saw a slight glow but it faded before he had healed Sam and when he opened his eyes to see the wound was still not healed he frowned, "Damn it why can't I do this!?"

I laid a hand on his shoulder, "Easy Dean, relax okay don't get so frustrated. You need to stay calm, the more upset you get the harder it becomes to do what is necessary."

Dean took a slow deep breath, closing his eyes again this time the glow stayed until the wound had completely healed. When Dean was finished, he was panting a little and I knew it was because he was not used to using his Grace for healing. "So, is the rest going to be just as hard?"

I shook my head, "Not all of it, some of it will be harder but you are not used to using your grace so it will be harder on you."

Dean nodded a little then looked at Sam who was still sleeping and he moved his hair aside in a brotherly manner, "You know Cas before you were around Sam was all I had… I never thought I deserved to have someone in my life."

I smiled a little and kissed his head, "I know Dean. Hold on I will take us back to the impala so you can come back to the bunker, I know driving calms you down."

Dean nodded a little, "Thanks, Cas."

I smiled and then flew him and Sam back to the Impala tapping into Dean's mind for the location of it. Dean made sure Sam was settled in the backseat with a blanket over him before looking at me, "You want to ride with us?"

I nodded, "If you would like me to. If anyone needs me they can contact me through angel radio"

Dean nods then start up the Impala and it took 27 hrs. for us to get back to the bunker, with stops for Sam to use the facilities and eat. Once we returned Sam slowly got out and stretched out sleepily, "Dude it's cool that you're an angel but it sucks because you forget I need to stretch out."

Dean frowned, "Well maybe you should speak up next time!"

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes then went inside. I smiled at Dean who smiled a little back, "So I am exhausted can I get some sleep."

I nodded, "Of course Dean. I was going to look at a few books if you do not mind?"

Dean shook his head then kissed my cheek "Go ahead. We can do some more angel training tomorrow okay?"

I smiled, "Of course Dean. I will see you in a few hours."

Dean nodded and then made his way back to his room. I relaxed a little, for whatever reason my stomach was feeling odd and I felt weakened but I assumed it was because I used so much of my energy lately and Dean was no longer close so I was not longer getting energy from his soul.

The next few days were spent doing vigorous training with Dean, he knew how to do everything and was very well especially when it came to the fighting skills. However, I was feeling progressively weaker but I was ignoring it because I refused to admit how terrible I had been feeling. That was until everything had suddenly gone black while I was training with Dean when I opened my eyes Dean was standing over my looking worried, "Cas? Baby can you hear me." I whimpered a little and tried sitting up but Dean stopped me, "Easy Cas, just lay here for a few minutes Cas. I hit you pretty hard and I… I don't know you blacked out you've been out for like 4 minutes."

I frowned, I couldn't remember Dean hitting me at all. "I… I don't remember you… you hitting me. Dean?"

I saw the concern flare in Dean's eyes but his face remained calm, "Just relax babe. We will figure it out when you feel up to it."

I closed my eyes feel exhaustion well up in my chest and I tried to keep my eyes open but they fell closes again and I was out again. When I opened my eyes, I was in Dean's bed with the blankets covering me and a glass of water on the bedside table. I looked around and Dean wasn't in bed with me and I was curious as to how long I had been out. Once I finally got up I went to find Dean, he was in the kitchen making food so I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head on his shoulder. "Cas what are you doing out of bed you need to rest, you have been pushing yourself way to hard."

I shook my head a little, "I am fine Dean, I just wasn't absorbing power from you."

Dean turned around studying my face, "Babe you have been out for nearly a whole day."

I frowned a little, doing my best to hide the worry but I knew I didn't do well. "I am fine Dean. I should go to Heaven and refuel it has been many days."

Dean sighs but nods, "Okay babe. Relax while you are up there."

I nod a little and then kiss him gently before flying to Heaven, the flight alone drained me but I did feel a little better being in Heaven. I found a silent spot in Heaven, and just relaxed. The longer I sat in Heaven the better I felt, I still wasn't 100% but I did feel much better so I went back to the Bunker, when I appeared in Dean's room his lights were off and he was in bed fast asleep by the looks of it. I smiled and then left Dean alone in his room so he could rest, by the calendar it had been 3 days since I was here. I groaned a little feeling weak again, something about being on Earth was making me feel weak, I went to the library to find something to read while Dean was asleep. After a few more hours Dean came out and he looked at me, "I thought I felt you. Are you feeling better?"

I nodded a little, lying because I knew Dean was worried and since I didn't know what was wrong I was not interested in arguing with Dean at all despite feeling weaker on Earth, "Yes Dean I feel much better. I am sorry I was gone so long. Have you been practicing your skills?"

Dean looks at me skeptically before nodding, "Yeah I went and practiced on some demons and a few monsters that were getting out of hand. I think I have everything down."

I nodded a little, "I think you do as well Dean. You have done remarkably and I am very proud of you."

Just as I was about to say more Chuck appeared, I felt the surge of power before seeing him, the surge of power helped me to feel much less weak. Chuck looked at me then at Dean, "Your grace has strengthened considerably, It has only been 3 weeks I am surprised."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah well I am a fast learner."

Chuck sighed, "Dean I was not attempting to insult you. For some angels, it took them years to learn the skills you learned in 3 weeks. I believe being human helped you learn many of these skills faster."

Dean was a little taken back but he nodded, "Thank you... I don't know I guess it helped."

The power was starting to make me feel sick and I could feel myself shaking but I was struggling to focus, without realizing it I was on the ground again but this time Chuck was the one standing over me.

 **((Ahh what's wrong with Cas? Anyone have any ideas? Anyways thanks for reading! Hope you guys are all enjoying this story so far! Please follow and Favorite! If you have any comments please leave a review!))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dean's POV**

I watched Cas collapse, and it seemed like it happened in slow-motion I was by his side and caught him. Gently easing him to the ground, "Cas! Cas!"

Chuck laid his hand on my shoulder, "Dean I need you to move so I may see what's going on?" I hesitantly moved to the side and watched as Cas' eyes opened again, I was trying not to push Chuck to the side so I could talk to him. Chuck tried getting Cas to respond but Cas looked completely out of it, "How long has he been weak like this?"

I thought back, "Well he passed out a few days ago, he just got back from Heaven a few hours ago I… I don't understand what is going on?"

Chuck seemed to realize something, before touching Cas' head. Cas whimpered a little and lightly called out for me "Deeeaaannn." His voice sounded needy and weak.

Chuck pulled his hand away and looked at me, "Personal question since becoming an angel have you had sex?"

I blushed deeply and nodded, "Yeah uh about-" I realized it was just before Cas started acting sick that we had sex and my first thought was that he was pregnant. I quickly replied "It was just before he started to get sick… Is he… is he pregnant?"

Chuck shook his head and part of me was relieved, "No he isn't but he is going into what some may refer to as a heat. For the next 4-5 days he will by hyper aroused, and extremely fertile."

I stared at Chuck, "You mean like a female dog does?"

Chuck sighed and nodded a little, "Yes Dean. He should have been drawing power from you his grace is weakened. The reason he fainted is because my power was such a spike to his grace he didn't know how to handle it. You should take him to your room, make sure he draws power from you and let his instincts do what he needs. I am going to force his wings out, it will help him for you to groom his wings. You should let your wings be exposed as well because it's a part of the mating process. He will be in physical pain because of his arousal so."

I nodded a little, even if I wasn't a hundred percent sure on the idea of possibly having children I didn't want Cas to be in pain. Chuck touched Cas' head and suddenly his wings were out curled tightly against his back, I carefully lifted him up and took Cas to my bedroom. The next 3 days were filled with a lot of Cas pretty much needing to be fucked the whole time or at least have my cock in his ass, today he is more lethargic and shakey so right now I am gently grooming Cas' wings. I gently rubbed a hand over Cas' feather's making him purr a little, I smiled and kept grooming them. It took another 2 days before Cas was aware, he looked at me with confusion. "Dean…"

I smiled a little and nodded, gently running my hand softly through his hair "Hey Cas."

After a few seconds Cas started to sit up, I helped him sit up and after a few seconds he says "I… I am sorry I didn't remember that us having intercourse may trigger a heat…"

I shook my head a little shushing him, "Hey it's okay babe. Just relax okay. You need to take power from me if you need it babe. I can feel how weak you are."

Cas ran his hands through his hair, "Are you sure Dean?"

I nodded gently, "Yes babe, you need it."

Cas touch my hand and I could feel energy transferring to him, I didn't feel any less weak so I was okay. Cas looked at me, "I am sorry for not talking to you about being sick Dean."

I kissed his head and then pulled him close to me "It's okay Cas, I was worried as fuck but I am not mad at you babe. As long as you're okay now. Just promise to talk to me from now on."

Cas sighed a little before nodding, "Okay Dean. I am sorry."

I shook my head and kissed him gently, "It's okay babe. I know you are. How are you feeling?"

Cas ran his hands through his hair slowly, "I am exhausted… I think I am going to try to sleep."

I nodded a little and softly stroked his hair, "Okay babe, lay down and get some rest."

Cas laid down again, his wings folding against his back and he cuddled into my chest sleepily, and Cas seemed to easily fall asleep. Normally Cas never slept, and when he did he didn't fall asleep very easily. The last five days have been draining for me, I can only imagine how drained he was, I gently stroked his hair and yawned, soon falling asleep myself. When I woke up Cas was plastered to my side clinging to me, and I smiled a little gently stroking his hair softly, Cas whimpered a little sleepily "Dean I don't feel good."

I softly rubbed his back, "Just relax Cas okay, you need rest. It's been five days and you have been going non-stop."

Cas nods a little before nuzzling his nose into my neck and sighed a little tiredly. "Are you not exhausted?"

I nodded a little, "Yes I am but I think it took more out of you then it ever did me."

Cas yawned and then nuzzled into me again, "I cannot explain how tired I feel."

I nodded and softly stroked his hair, "It's okay Cas, just rest okay I have you."

Cas' eyelids fluttered closed and his breathing evened out again as he fell back asleep, I was trying not to be worried because I could tell he needed time to recuperate but at the same time something felt off about him. I bit my lip and despite not liking the idea, I silently prayed for Chuck. Only a few seconds later I could feel the surge of power as Chuck appeared. "Hello Dean,"

I took a deep breath and then said, "Hi… something feels off about Cas… what's going on?"

Chuck sighed a little before gently touching Cas' head, thankfully he stayed asleep but I couldn't help be slightly worried as Chuck's face remained blank. Finally, Chuck said, "Castiel is pregnant."

The words hit me square in the chest, and I was undeniably excited but also so ridiculously nervous. "R…really?"

Chuck smiled a little and nodded, "Yes Dean. I will leave you alone."

"Wait, how will all this work...?" I asked before he could disappear.

Chuck sighed, "Because he is an angel the incubation period is much shorter, he will be due in approximately 4 weeks, when he goes into labor call for me and I will help because his grace will need to be cut into to deliver the child."

I nodded a little, I was worried and a little dazed but also slightly excited, because for a long time I had always wanted kids but I gave up because I didn't think I would ever get the chance to settle down and have kids. I certainly didn't think I would be able to have kids with Cas since he was a guy but apparently, angels could have kids. Which I guess made since since there were Nephilim, and for a slight second I was worried about our child being a Nephilim but then I realized I was an angel now. About 13 hours later Cas was starting to wake up, he groaned a little and his wings stretched out some as he started to sit up, and sleepily he rubbed at his eyes. I smiled because it was adorable watching as he rubbed at the sleep in his eyes. When Cas looked at me he smiled a little tiredly, "Thank you for letting me rest Dean."

I smiled and kissed him, "Your welcome Cas… So I uh called Chuck because I was really worried about you…"

Cas frowned at me, "What did Father say…"

"He says you are pregnant…." I say softly.

Cas' eyes widen a little and he looks down at his abdomen clearly unsure, "What… I… is he sure…?"

I nodded a little, "He says your due in about 4 weeks…" Cas just stared at me for a few seconds before suddenly disappearing. I couldn't tell where went because I wasn't very good at tracking other angels. I knew Cas needed time to process this so I decided to let him be for a few hours before finding him. I slowly got up to go talk to Sam, who I hadn't seen in almost a week because I had been taking care of Cas. When I found Sam he was in the Library on his laptop, watching a video or something. I sat across from him and made two beers appear, handing one to him, "Hey Sammy."

Sam glared at me a bit before rolling his eyes, "Hey Dean. Next time you and Cas decide to stay in your room and have sex for 5 days straight can you oh I don't know put up some sound proofing or something please. For the other two humans that live in this bunker."

I frowned, "Sorry… Cas sorta went into this heat thing or whatever… he was in physical pain without it so…"

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Still dude. Seriously Kevin and I went to a fucking motel until last night…"

I nodded a little, "Sorry… I didn't even know this was a thing until Chuck told me… Cas had gotten real sick and I didn't understand it, when Cas passed out for a second time Chuck was there so he told me. I wasn't thinking Sammy."

Sam nodded a little, then after realizing something he asked, "Wait if he can go into heat… can he get pregnant?"

I bit my lip unsure how to tell him, because Sam's whole life he had spent trying to get away from the hunting life and wanting to be normal. He had seemed to accept it recently but I couldn't help but be worried he would be upset. Finally, I took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah uh… about that…He is pregnant…"

For a split-second there was hurt in his expression but he quickly covered it up, and smiled. "That's awesome Dean. Congratulations."

I frowned a little, and couldn't help but feel bad, "Sam…"

Sam shook his head, "Hey don't worry about it Dean. Really, I am happy for you, I can just spoil your kids while I am here okay."

Those words made me realize that now that I am an angel I will outlive Sam, and so will me kids. It made something in me want to break but I just couldn't. Sam seemed to realize the same thing I did and in an attempt to comfort me he said "Look man you guys can always visit me in my heaven okay."

I bit my lip and shook my head, "I don't know if we can… I mean Cas said angels can't visit their souls after their deaths…I mean I don't know how heaven works but…"

Sam frown deepened as he realized that after he died he may never see me again. "Look it'll be fine." I smiled a little at Sam's ever permanent attempts to stay more positive.

"We'll see Sam. Wanna go on a hunt?" I asked trying to distract the both of us.

Sam shook his head a little, "No I can't find anything. Its been really slow."

I sighed a little, "Okay… I need to go find Cas… after I told him he disappeared. I am going to check Heaven first, if he shows up here before I am back can you just call for me."

Sam nodded, "Sure Dean."

I disappeared to Heaven, after 4 hours I finally found him, sitting in a room that had hundreds of bodies and burnt out remnants of wings. I couldn't help but worry and slowly approached him, his wings shifted lower and I could tell he knew I was there. I gently sat down next to him and carefully took his hand, for now focusing on something other than the pregnancy. "What is this place Cas?"

Cas looked around and after a few minutes said, "It's a place where angels come to kill themselves. Some angels break after their soul dies, and they see no other option besides to kill themselves. Before I met you I came here a lot, not because I feared I would kill myself, it was because I wanted to be here to stop any angels that came here, try to talk them away from it. It only ever worked once, I also have many brothers I was close to that their bodies remain here."

I frowned looking around at all the bodies and I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Why leave the bodies… I mean you guys can make them disappear so why leave them?"

Cas looked up at me and then slowly closed his eyes, "To remind the angels who decide to come here. For some it deters them, it helps them change their minds. For others it acts as hope, something to show them that there is an ending to the hell they are going through after the death of their soul."

I nodded a little and gently rubbed my hand over the back of his hand to calm both myself and him. "Wanna talk about it?"

Cas bit his lip before looking at me, "I am sorry for flying off, I didn't know what to say."

I nodded, "That's okay. I wasn't mad, I went to talk to Sam for a bit so you could have some time to think. I knew you just needed to think Cas."

Cas made an unsure face and closed his eyes, "I am happy Dean."

I frowned because I could tell that Cas' voice was not very happy. "Its okay if you aren't Cas, this is a lot and I never asked if you wanted this, I mean you mentioned it but I should have asked."

Cas shook his head and looked at me, "I am happy and I do want this. I am just very confused is all Dean."

I softly kissed his head and nodded, "I know, and that's okay Cas. We have some ime to figure it out, its not a lot of time but it gives us some time okay."

Cas nodded and looked up as an angel came in, he looked like he was only a kid, of course I am sure it could have been a very old angel but it looked like he was young. Cas frowned as the angel came into view and before I could ask him he was across the room standing before the angel, "Samandriel? What are you doing here…?"

Samandriel looked at Cas, and in a low voice softly said, "I just don't want to see him leave Cas, I've met him. He… I fell for him instantly, I can't see him go now that I know him."

I couldn't see Cas' face but I saw him take the Samandriel's hand and he softly said, "Samandriel I know you are afraidbrother but you shouldn't give up so early, it has only been 2 weeks. Father may be changing souls to be able to become angels. He tested it with Dean he could do it more now, just give it time."

Samandriel looked like he was in so much pain, I felt bad and I couldn't say anything, I know I would likely be angry because Cas is getting his soul. Samandriel though is young and so he doesn't have the experience to be bitter about it. "Okay… I am sorry Cas… thank you brother."

Samandriel nodded and then disappeared, I stood and went over to Cas, gently wrapping my arms around him laying my head on his shoulder, "Do you want to be here or we could go to the bunker?"

Cas turned around to face me and then finally said, "I want to go to the bunker…"

I smiled a little and nodded, then we both were back in the bunker, Cas stumbled a little and I caught him. "Easy Cas."

Cas frowned, "I am sorry Dean. It seems being in heaven was giving me extra power."

I sighed a little, "Cas you need to take power from my soul. Especially now…"

He nodded a little and I felt him draw some power from me, but it wasn't like it was draining me, it was like he was leaning on my power almost. I smiled a little "There. Okay you are okay Cas. Let's go to my room and talk about things okay."

Cas nodded a little and I supported him a bit for a few seconds before he seemed fine again and we went to my room. Cas was being quiet and I knew he was still thinking, so when we were laying down in bed he finally spoke up. "It has been a long time since a child to two angels has been born. For many angel's they were falling in love with their souls and they stopped falling for each other. When they did they would not become intimate because the heats were so intense…" I listened quietly as Cas kept talking. I knew Cas was okay as long as he was talking still. "I was afraid when you told me I was pregnant… because the last angel that was pregnant was Gabriel…"

I frowned and looked at Cas, "Wait who was Gabe in a relationship with?"

Cas bit his lip unsure, "An angel by the name of Gadreel… "

I remembered that name, I couldn't remember how I knew it, "I know that name…"

Cas nodded, "He was the angel that let Lucifer into the Garden of Eden."

I remembered suddenly and nodded then looked at Cas, "Wait isn't he condemned or whatever… how did…"

Cas looked down at his hands, "It happened before he was put in prison…They were the first two angels to fall in love after our father told us we each would have our own soul. Many angels were excited to find their soul so they were no longer interested in each other. Gabriel and Gadreel however had fallen so deeply in love, and Gabriel became pregnant. After what Gadreel had done they were forced to separate… and Gabriel was first allowed to raise the fledgling, but after our Father had Michael strike down Lucifer, Gabriel tried to take the fledgling but was forced to leave him behind…" The way Cas spoke of Gabriel and Gadreel and the fledgling I had suspicions Cas was that fledgling.

"Cas… was Gabe your parent…" I asked softly.

Cas closed his eyes tightly, "Yes…"

I softly hugged Cas closer to me, Cas' anger at Gabe abandoning his family made more sense now that I knew that Gabe had been his parent. "Wait why do you refer to Chuck as your father then…?"

Cas took a deep breath, "Because after Gabriel left Heaven, my memories were tampered with, I didn't know the truth until I found you and Sam when you figured out who Gabriel was. After you left, he told me the truth… However to let everyone still believe I thought he was my father I kept referring to Chuck as my own. He did make the beginning of my grace and made sure you were my soul so…"

When I looked at Cas he had a tear running down his cheek, I didn't think he even knew he was crying so I pulled him close to me and hugged him gently. "It's okay Cas…"

Cas bit his lip harder and nuzzled into my chest, "I am sorry Dean..."

I shook my head and kissed him gently, "Shhh, it's okay. I love you so much Cas, and I know you are scared but I am sure we are going to be fine. I think we are both going to be good parents, you especially Cas."

Cas shook his head a little, "I think you are going to be the better parent Dean. I have seen you with children, you will be a great father."

I smiled a little and rubbed his back as we both laid there, just relaxing in the silence. Suddenly I heard I knock on my door and I groaned a little, "Doors open."

Sam slowly opened the door, his face was stone like and I first thought something was wrong, "Hey, got a call. Charlie is wanting to check over the computers."

I smiled a little and nodded, "That's cool. Let me know when she gets here alright?"

Sam nodded and then left the room again, a few hours later there was pounding on my door and before I could say anything Charlie burst in and smiled, "Hey bitches."

I laughed and pulled away from Cas, standing and hugging her, "Hey Charlie."

She smiled and looked at Cas then at me, "So you two finally hooked up?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Yeah smartass…" I rubbed the back of my neck unsue of how to tell her about the fact that I wasn't human anymore. "Speaking of us getting together I gotta talk to you…"

Charlie nodded, "Okay what's up?" Rather then explaining it too her I decided to just show her, and let my wings be visible. I watched as her eyes widened considerably and her mouth fell open, "What the fuck?"

I bit my lip, "Well… I am not human anymore… I am an angel." After explaining to her what happened she was still in shock and her eyes kept flitting from me to Cas.

"Sooo you guys are soul mates?" She finally asked.

I laughed and was about to reply when Cas said, "Only Dean had a soul so we could not-"

I sighed and looked at him, "Cas it's a metaphor."

Cas nodded and then looked at his hands, I could tell I hurt his feelings and so I ignored Charlie and sat next to him, "Hey, its okay Cas… I am sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh okay."

Cas nodded a little and softly whispered, "I know, I am sorry Dean. I am just feeling slightly emotional."

I smiled and nodded, taking his chin and tilting his head up and pressing my lips to his gently and lightly said, "It's okay love, your pregnant. I don't know if they work the same with angels as it does with humans but if it does than its normal. Maybe you should go talk to Gadreel… I know he wasn't the one pregnant with you but he was there for Gabe…"

Cas bit his lip hesitantly before nodding, "Okay Dean." Then he was gone, I felt myself relax a little, I was worried about him but I didn't know how to really help him.

Charlie cleared her throat behind me and I blushed and turned around to her and smiled, "Sorry, got a lot going on round here. So pizza and Lord of the Rings?"

She laughed and nodded, "Already got both, Sam was hooking it up so we better get in there before he decides to be to impatient and start without us."

I nodded and then followed her to Sam's room and Sam was getting up as we entered and then he sighed, "Finally I was about to come get you guys."

I rolled my eyes then let Charlie sit at the end of the bed while Sam and I sat at the headboard, and Charlie started the movie up. We all relaxed, eating pizza and watching Lord of the Rings movies because that's what we always did when Charlie came around.

 **((Thank you all for reading! I've been crazy busy with work so this chapter took me forever to write. Hope you are all enjoying this so far. If you are enjoying it please follow and favorite. If you have any questions, please leave a review and let me know what you are thinking of this story so far.))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cas's POV**

After Dean suggested I go talk to Gadreel, my father I wasn't entirely sure if I would even be allowed in to see him, but I was curious. So I made the trip to Heaven when I arrived just outside of the cells for Heaven no one was there so I entered. I had never met Gadreel so this was going to be interesting when I stood in front of his cell he instantly recognized me but he did not move or show any emotion. I think he didn't know if I would know about him being my father because they had done things to my memories. "Hello, Gadreel…"

I watched the hope die in his eyes somewhat and it hurt, I knew that Gabriel was gone and this angel was my only living parent, so hurting Gadreel was not what I had wanted. After a few seconds, he replied, "Hello Castiel. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing a new face?"

I took a deep breath and softly replied, "I know who you are Gadreel, you are my real father."

Gadreel's eyes brightened and this time he stood up, stepping closer to the cell door, "Really? How is Gabriel? They never told me anything about either of you after I was locked up."

I bit my lip and felt bad that I was going to be the one to tell him what had happened, "After you were locked away, Gabriel tried to raise me, but then Michael was ordered to lock Lucifer away and Gabriel could not handle it, so he left me to be raised with the other fledglings…" I saw the sorrow for me tinge Gadreel's eyes. "No one knew where he was for the longest time until he met his soul, Sam Winchester. Gabriel told Sam the truth and… and they became involved." I saw despair fill Gadreel's eyes, knowing that the one he loved was with another. Despite not wanting to get to the final truth I continued, "Then Sam's brother Dean Winchester went to hell after selling his soul to save his brother, I pulled Dean Winchester, the Righteous man from Hell. He was my soul, his soul was damaged beyond repair and there was a minuscule hole, I repaired it with a piece of my grace. After bringing Dean back, Sam raised Lucifer from hell by killing Lillith, and eventually…Gabriel saved Sam and Dean, and… and Lucifer killed Gabriel…"

A sob echoed through the room and I desperately wanted to hug him and take away my father's pain but Gadreel's cell was unbreakable. After a few minutes, he calmed down enough and wiped his eyes, then looked at me. "Why are you here Castiel…?"

I bit my lip again, a nervous habit I had learned from my time on Earth, I softly replied, "Because, I am pregnant… and I had a few questions…"

Gadreel stared at me for a few seconds then replied, "How are you pregnant… I thought you said you had met your soul if you had met your soul you would…" Then he realized something and replied, "You are pregnant with a Nephilim. Castiel you need to leave here, they will know."

I shook my head, "No Gadreel I am not pregnant with a Nephilim, my child is an angel. When I fixed Dean's soul with a piece of my Grace, it grew together with his soul. With the power of a prophet, an angel tablet, and another angel, he began to grow wings… His soul has turned into Grace. God created Dean the way he did because he wanted to see if it was possible for a human soul to turn into Grace, he made Dean my soul because he had made me so my Grace would be perfectly compatible with Dean's. Dean is an angel, he and I…. had intercourse and it triggered my heat… That is when I became pregnant. I only found out yesterday."

Gadreel looked at me with shock and then shook his head and turned his back to me, his wings were tattered and broken in many places and it hurt me to see them like that, to know that he had been tortured. "Father experimented on you and your human. It was wrong when Gabriel and I realized he was pregnant with you many angels were shocked. It was not long after the angels started turning away from taking other angels as partners because we knew there were souls that were meant for us. Before Lucifer did what he had to Lillith there had been no rules against us seeing our souls so the angels were falling in love with their souls and even finding their soul's heaven and staying with it… So when Gabriel announced he was pregnant it had been a shock."

I nodded as he talked, "After I gained my memories back I remember Gabriel telling me when I was a young fledgling… I vaguely remembered you before…"

Gadreel turned to me and nodded, with a softly smile on his face, "It is okay Castiel. They messed with your head after Gabriel left, they told me. They showed me. They brought you in at one point to prove to me and to them that they had succeeded in wiping me from your memory. That is why I did not react when you entered, I was under the impression you would not remember me."

I looked down at my hands, not sure what to say before I remembered why I had come in the first place. Finally, I asked, "Since… Gabriel is gone and it has been so long since another angel has been pregnant I wanted to ask you what I could expect…"

Gadreel's features softened as he remembered Gabriel pregnant with me, "He would not always talk to me, since he was an Archangel he believed he should not show the other angels how weak he had been, it was hard to get him to talk to me in the beginning because he was angry with himself. His emotions were all over the place honestly, while most angels can control their emotions Gabriel had a very difficult time controlling them while he was pregnant with you. He also was a lot weaker, had some serious fainting spells especially towards the end of his pregnancy. The last two weeks of his pregnancy he hid because of how weak he had been feeling. Your dad hated me the last three days before he went into labor because he was so sore and so tired. I did my best to help him by rubbing his back and grooming his wings. That especially seemed to calm him down."

I nodded a little bit, "Okay… thank you. I am sorry I had to tell you about Dad…"

Gadreel nodded a little, "They told me a long time ago he was dead. I had no way to tell, but you telling me… I didn't believe you were lying to me so… it was a lot harder to hear"

I nodded and carefully reached out and laid my hand on the bars and closed my eyes. He laid his hand on mine and softly smiled, "Thank you for coming to see me Castiel. I'd love for you to come visit me another time, maybe with your partner and your fledgling when it is born. If you are allowed that is."

Gadreel smiled and then I disappeared back to Earth. When I got to the bunker I arrived straight to Dean's room, I knew if Charlie was still there he would likely be in Sam's room watching movies. I laid down in Dean's bed to let him spend time with his brother and his friend. When I was half-asleep Dean came in, he was smiling a little bit "Hey handsome, how was your visit with your dad…"

I sighed a little, "It was the first time since he was forced to Heaven's jail that I had seen him… and when he had been there I was only a young fledgling before he had been locked away… I only vaguely remember him…."

Dean laid next to me and hugged me gently, "Did you ask him about what to expect?"

I nodded a little, "Yeah, he said that Gabriel had troubles controlling his emotions, was weaker, towards the end had some severe fainting spells towards the ends. He also said Gabriel absolutely hated Gadreel the last few days of his pregnancy because he was so sore and so tired. Gadreel said he would rub Gabriel's back and groomed his wings, apparently that helped the most."

Dean smiled, "Well that is helpful knowledge for me to know. Are you okay Cas?"

I bit my lip a little and nodded, I was still thinking about Gadreel. I wanted to see him, to have at least a relationship with one parent but I knew that visiting Gadreel again would be risky. I didn't feel like talking to Dean even though I knew he would likely understand. I just chewed on my lip as I kept thinking about Gadreel. I had not gotten a real relationship with him because the rest of Heaven believed that I would be negatively influenced by him. After Gabriel left they began wiping my memories, I could remember everything now but at the time I was unaware, they had taken me to see Gadreel many times, at first to test if their methods had work, and then to implant new memories in my head of him. Until I got back from Purgatory with Dean, I had no idea but going to Purgatory had shocked those memories back. I felt Dean rubbing a hand down my back between my shoulder blades and it brought me out of my head when I opened my eyes again Dean's eyes were closed and he was just lightly rubbing my back. I knew Dean could tell something was going on in my head, and instead of trying to get me to talk he was just rubbing my back and letting me calm down. After a few minutes I finally spoke, "I am sorry Dean, I am trying to process a lot more than I am used to."

Dean finally opened his green eyes, "I know Cas, and that is okay. Really I am not trying to push you, I just want to make sure you know that I am always going to be here for you alright."

I nodded and then felt a lot of the tension in my body relax because I no longer felt pressured to talk to Dean about things and knew I could talk to him as I felt comfortable.

 _1 week later…_

I groaned a little as I curled up tighter, two nights ago I had been feeling very nauseous which was not a thing Gadreel had suggested but as Dean suggested it may not be the same for all angels. Dean was doing his best to help me but nothing was helping as the vomiting got worse, and not having eaten in so long the vomiting was only stomach acid and what Dean kept calling dry heaving, all I knew was that it hurt. Dean and Sam were hunting a Wendigo in Minnesota, not wanting to leave me alone Dean begged me to come with and despite just wanting to stay at home where it was familiar I decided to go because I also did not like being too far from Dean. So while Sam and Dean were out getting the info I was laying in bed in the slightly more than average motel room because I just didn't feel good enough to participate. I closed my eyes against the light, and just relaxed in bed. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I felt Dean's presence next to me as he climbed into the bed behind me, he lightly rubbed my back and soothed me gently when he realized I was waking up, "Shhh easy Cas. Go back to sleep babe."

I softly turned over and cuddled into his chest, I still felt exhausted but I wanted to talk to him some before I fell asleep. "Did you find out where the Wendigo is hiding?"

Dean smiled a little before stroking a hand gently through my hair, "We think so, but it started getting dark and even though I am better now that I am an angel Sam isn't and wendigoes are just way to fast at night so we decided to come back here. How are you feeling hun?"

I shook my head a little, "Not very good, I was uh dry heaving and feeling very tired."

Dean softly rubbed a hand between my shoulder blades and down to my lower back, "I am sorry Cas, I wish I could take it away and make you feel better, we are already a week down okay. Only 3 more and then we can meet our baby. We should talk names Cas."

I smiled a little, "Okay Dean. I… I have a couple name ideas for a girl. I have tried to sense what the fledgling would be but I have been unable to."

Dean nodded sitting up a little, "Okay, well then spit 'em out babe."

I bit my lip a little suddenly unsure what Dean would think of the names… "Well, I think the name Otillia Mary Winchester would be very beautiful or Odette Mary Winchester… if it is a girl I would like her middle name to be after your mother…"

I saw tears well up in Dean's eyes, and he opened his mouth and let out a choked noise before closing his eyes and biting his lip. After a minute, he opened his eyes again, then kissed me slowly and smiled. "I think I like Otillia Mary Winchester the better, seems like a name worthy of an angel." I smiled a little and nodded sleepily, then let out a large yawn. Dean smiled and gently stroked my hair, "Hey close your eyes and go to sleep hun. We can talk later."

I shook my head a little, "No I am fine. We should talk about male names,"

Dean looked at me a little skeptically but nodded, "Sure hun. Do you have any ideas?"

I shook my head a little, "No I don't really… do you?"

It was Dean's turn to bite his lip, he then nodded. "I know it's a little weird but I wanted to ask you about maybe naming him Samuel if it's a boy. Samuel Beckett Winchester."

I smiled a little and nodded, "I think you brother would be very honored Dean."

Dean nodded, "It's just… Sam isn't going to be around forever and I just….". He was struggling to describe his feelings, I knew the idea of losing Sam was really hard for him, he had essentially raised Sam since he was six months old. I took Dean's hand gently making him pause his attempts to find the words and he gave me a meek smile.

"You don't have to explain it, Dean, I understand," I said softly.

Dean seemed to relax a little and nodded, then rubbed my back again, "Do you know if I will be able to visit Sam… after he…"

I nodded, "I believe so Dean, I do not think there is any reason you would not be able to." A lot of tension that was held in Dean's body relaxed and I smiled a little, knowing I could make him feel somewhat better. I could feel myself drifting off in the silence of the air between the two of us, Sam was in the adjoining room next to us to give us privacy. When I woke up the next morning Dean was still next to me but Sam was also in the room and the two were talking silently between them. I groaned a little bit as I stretched out a little sleepily when I was finished both Dean and Sam were staring at me, I blushed deeply and looked at them, "Sorry…"

Dean laughed a little and shook his head, "It's okay Cas, we were just talking. I was getting ready to tell Sam the names we picked out…"

I yawned a little before sitting up pulling the blanket up as I sat up because I was feeling cold. "Okay, Dean."

Dean smiled and let me lay my head on his shoulder and then took a deep breath and looked at Sam, "So we talked last night and picked out a name for a girl and a boy because we don't know what the gender is yet."

Sam nodded, "Okay, what did you guys pick?"

Dean reached out for my hand in need of some support and I took his hand holding it gently. Dean took a deep breath and then finally said, "Well for a girl we decided on Otillia Mary Winchester." Sam smiled a little and nodded, but before Sam could say anything more Dean finished. "And for a boy… we agreed on Samuel Beckett Winchester."

This time Sam's eyes widened and from here I could see the tears well up in his eyes and he bit his lip. "Really Dean?"

Dean smiled a little, "Are you okay with that Sammy."

Sam nodded, "Yeah Dean. Fuck man you could have given a guy some warning… I am honored…"

Dean smiled wider and nodded, "Okay, enough of the chick flick crap. We need to go kill this Wendigo. Cas you interested in going with us?"

I hesitated but nodded, for now, I felt fine. "Of course Dean. Where is it? I can take us."

After telling me I took us all to just outside the cave that the Wendigo was hiding. It drained me some and I nearly stumbled but I caught myself, Dean seemed to noticed but he didn't say anything just giving me a look to ask if I was okay and when I nodded back he started walking with Sam next to him. I stayed behind them holding my angel blade even though it wouldn't kill the Wendigo I kept it out for protection. Dean stayed with Sam while I went to the left when the cave split, suddenly I felt a presence behind me and quickly turned around, there stood the Wendigo, it screeched at me before going in for the attack. I thrust the blade into its chest and then used my grace to engulf it in flames. The amount of Grace it took to maintain the flame until it was ash was so draining I could barely stand once it was just a pile of ash. Dean was in front of me yelling something but I couldn't hear anything above a high-pitched ringing in my ears. I didn't understand what was going on. I was in so much pain but at the same time felt oddly numb. Finally, Dean's voice got through to me, "Cas, baby you're letting your grace out. C'mon babe I've got you."

I felt Dean's wings wrapped around me caressing my grace gently and soothingly, I whimpered a little bit and felt the power drain from me. I don't know how much time had passed when I opened my eyes again, I did notice I was in Dean's room in the bunker. When I started to sit up a voice stopped me, "Hey go slow, babe." When I looked toward Dean's voice he was just coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I ran a hand through my hair feeling very weak, not entirely sure what had happened before. "What happened…?"

Dean looked at me, "After you killed that Wendigo I don't really know exactly what was going on but you were hardly in your vessel at all. I had Sam stay back while I went to check on you when I realized what was happening, I tried talking to you for five minutes before I let my wings wrap around you and that is what seemed to get through to you…Then you collapsed in my arms. After getting Sam I flew us back to the motel, then drove us back here… It uh been 3 days babe…"

I was shocked, "3 days… I…"

Dean sat on the bed next to me and stroked a hand through my hair and cupped my cheek, "Hey, your pregnant okay. And you used a lot of your grace that day. Your grace needed time to repair itself and you needed time to recover. Speaking of being pregnant how are you feeling?" Dean laid his hand on my slightly rounded abdomen.

I looked at his hand and smiled just a bit, "I am okay, I think anyways. I am cold though…"

Dean nodded and wrapped his blanket around me, "Close your eyes and relax Cas. I was just getting ready to take a shower when I heard you waking up unless you wanna join me?"

I nodded a little bit, "I would like to join you in the shower,"

Dean smiled and then helped me get undressed slowly, which I was only wearing flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt so it was simple to do. I shivered once I was naked, Dean helped me into the shower and I relaxed a little into the warmth of the water. Dean washed the both of us and for the most part, I was just standing there relaxing under the warm spray, Dean's touch was intimate and loving. It felt like he was pouring all his love into his touches and I just relaxed under his affection. I barely noticed the erection I had until Dean's touch gently shifted to it, he was slowly rubbing my hard member, I closed my eyes and moaned out gently. "D…Dean you do not have to…"

Dean smiled a little and kissed me, "Shh just let me do this for you hun, I miss touching you like this, doing this soft and slow. I miss you so much, I am sorry we haven't done this lately,"

I nodded a little, "I..it is my fault I have been ill…"

Dean shook his head and kissed me again, this time slower and with more passion, he pressed himself against me and his hand that had been cupping my cheek trailed slowly to my ass and he kneaded it slowly. I moaned gently into his mouth and arched into him just a bit, my skin felt like it was on fire I gasped when I felt one of Dean's fingers gently prod at my hole. Dean paused and looked at me to make sure he wasn't going to far, once I nodded Dean continued, gently pushing the finger in. Dean teased me and our build to our orgasms was slow but once he had reached them they were so intense they were almost overwhelming for the both of us. I opened my eyes to find myself still in Dean's lap with my legs wrapped around his waist and his cock still inside me, I was resting my head on his shoulder and Dean was just rubbing my back slowly. I nuzzled my nose further into his neck, the movement telling Dean I was awake, it felt nice just to relax in Dean's arms after our slow passionate sex however I was starting to get cold again. Dean could tell and he made me get up, "C'mon Cas. You are shivering like a wet puppy, lets get you dried off and then we can lay in bed and watch a movie or something."

I nodded and stayed silent, not having the desire, or need to fill the space so it was nice that Dean did not try to push the subject. After we had dried off we both dressed in flannel pajamas and a t-shirt. I climbed into the bed first immediately getting under the covers, and relaxing in the warmth, Dean turned on his Netflix and we watched some TV show called Forensic Files, it was very interesting but I fell asleep after a couple episodes.

 _ **((Okay. So I am hoping you are all enjoying this so far, I really loved Jared's daughter's name Odette but I heard the name Otillia the other day and even though it's weird I really loved it so yeah. Let me know what you think of the names with a review! If you want to read more please follow and favorite!))**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dean's POV**

I watched the TV some but I was mostly watching Cas as he fell asleep. The last three days were hell for me because I knew he was okay but his grace was repairing itself from the overuse. Cas was almost halfway through the pregnancy and it had been hell for him, I felt bad that I couldn't do anything or make him feel any better. Cas kept his nose nuzzled into my neck as he slept, I smiled a little gently rubbing his back softly watching him sleep. After 4 hours, I felt Cas stir and he opened his eyes, he shivered gently "Dean…"

I smiled a little, "Hey Cas, how are you feeling?"

Cas shook his head a little, "I do not feel very pleasant Dean, my head is hurting, and my back hurts as well. I also feel as though I need to stretch my wings out."

"Then let them out Cas, if you need to do something just let yourself do it okay," I said softly as I kissed him lightly.

Cas nodded and then sat up so he could let his wings out, just looking at them I could see they needed groomed. I softly reached up and gently stroked a hand through his feathers, making him moan a bit and shiver. "Y..you don't need to Dean."

I smiled a little, "You are pregnant with our kid, I do need to do this." I carefully groomed his wings, carefully plucking a couple feathers that needed to be removed.

It took an hour to fully groom his wings and by the time I was done he seemed to feel a lot better, "Thank you, Dean, that feels much better"

I smiled and kissed his head, "Your welcome Cas, anything else you need babe you know you can always let me know" Cas nodded a little and nuzzled closer to my chest, his wings folding closer to him a bit but not very tightly. Suddenly his expression became concerned and he looked down at his stretched abdomen, laying a hand on his stomach worriedly. I felt myself go into a panic but I was trying to stay calm because if he thought I was panicked then he might get panicked as well. "Hey... what's going on Cas?"

Cas bit his lip and rubbed his hand a little over the stretched skin, "I… I have this weird feeling… I do not understand how to explain it." I softly reached forward and gently rubbed my hand over his stomach and Cas' head shot up locking eyes with me, "I… I think I can feel it moving."

I smiled at him and rubbed his belly gently, "Really Cas? That's great"

He smiled, his eyes closed and I saw a glow to him and then he frowned. "I can't sense what it is, I should be able to."

I softly took his hand, "Let me, maybe you can't because it's within your grace love."

Cas nodded a little and removed his hands from his abdomen and I placed my hands in the same place and closed my eyes. I could feel the air around me charge as I used my grace to try to sense the gender of our angel, but instead of just one I could feel two, I could sense both were boys. I looked down into Cas' eyes and smiled, "You think you can handle twin boys…?"

Cas' eyes widened considerably and he stared down at his abdomen, "A…are you sure Dean… I couldn't… I couldn't sense that."

I nodded a little and kissed him gently, "You okay with it being twins hun?"

Cas nodded a little, "I guess..."

I frowned a little and softly rubbed his belly, "Cas, what's wrong?"

Cas shook his head a little, "I am just very nervous, I mean I was only expecting 1… I mean, what if I am not a good parent… I was barely sure I could do it with one…"

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently, "Cas we are going to be fine okay, much better than those dickbags okay. I promise there is nothing we can do that is going to be too bad okay hun. I promise we are going to be great." Cas nodded idly, I could tell he was in shock still but we needed to discuss the name for the second boy. "Babe… we need to discuss a name for the other boy…"

Cas bit his lip gently, "I don't know… I have a couple ideas, Theliel. He… he was an angel, known as the angel prince of love. He… he found his soul and… I tried to stop him… I just couldn't he wouldn't listen to me. I tried my hardest to stop him. We grew up together, he was my best friend in human terms. I understand if you do not agree, it is a suggestion…"

I smiled a little and rubbed the stretched skin of his abdomen gently, "I like it Cas. Samuel for my brother… Theliel for yours."

Cas smiled at me and nodded, "You gave Samuel a full name, we should decide on a name full name for Theliel."

I smiled a little, "Theliel John Winchester." I suggested John as the middle name to honor my father.

Cas smiled at that, "I like it, Dean." Cas then nuzzled his nose into my neck and he made a sound that I could only describe as a purr. I smiled a little and watched him as he softly rubbed a hand over his stretched abdomen, I could see how much he loved them already even though he thought he was going to be a bad parent I fully believed in him.

Another week passed by and Cas was frustrated as hell with being pregnant still, the only thing that stopped him from being mad was feeling the twins moving within his grace. Currently, I was on a hunt with Sam while Cas was back in the hotel room r most likely sleeping, I hated to leave him but I didn't want to stop doing my job. Sam nudged me, and whispered in my ear, "Dude stop thinking about Cas, you get this face and the lady is looking at you like you are nuts."

I blushed and redirected my attention to the wife of the man that had been killed and apologized, "I am sorry miss I was thinking about my friend. So you said your husband had been seeing things before his death, what kinds of things? Did he tell you?"

She smiled a little, "It looks like you were thinking about someone a little more special than just a friend, that was the face of someone that is in love."

I blushed even more and nodded, "Yes… again I apologize miss."

She shakes her head a little, "It's alright. Yes, my husband was telling me he was seeing terrible faces, he was hallucinating and he also said he kept seeing these dogs when there were no dogs at all."

I groaned internally, we had thought maybe werewolf even though it was out of the lunar cycle but this was telling me hellhound. "I see… Can I ask you did your husband maybe get something about 10 years back that was completely out of the blue? Maybe he suddenly got a new job promotion or something."

At first, her face twisted in confusion and then she replied, "No but I did have cancer ten years ago. The chemo had stopped working and he leaves telling me he is going to fix it when he comes back the chemo works and I went into remission. I was basically completely cured, I didn't know what he had done… Is that why he died?"

I sighed unsure how to tell her that her husband had made a deal for his soul to save her life so I lied "No I don't think so Ma'am, sometimes bad things just happen. I am sorry for your loss Ma'am." I said this as I stood up, "Thank you for talking to us, we just wanted to rule everything out before ruling your husband's death an animal attack."

The woman looked skeptical but lead us to the door, "Thank you, go back to that significant other of yours and spend time with them."

I couldn't help but notice she didn't say her, but I could only nod and went out to Baby with Sam on my heels. "Dude normally you are all into telling people the truth."

I turned to him, "She doesn't need to know her husband's soul is in hell so that she could live. Look it's just a hellhound, nothing we can do let's go."

Sam made a face at me but didn't say anything and climbed into the impala. I drove us back to the motel and went in, Cas wasn't there and there were things thrown about as if a fight had occurred. Panic instantly filled my chest and I called out for Cas, "Cas!" I couldn't sense him in the room and I also couldn't sense him on Earth, I turned to Sam and said, "I will be right back."

Without a reply I flew to Heaven, I could sense Cas and I relaxed but only minutely, something was blocking my ability to sense him so I searched all over finally finding him in a cell. He was out cold and half naked curled up in a ball. I tried to get to him but a voice from another cell stopped me, "If you break open his cell you could kill him. You have to have the keys…"

It pissed me off and I went to the cell, there was an angel standing in the corner, his wings were tattered and he looked beaten up recently, scars were clearly visible on his grace. "Why is he in there!"

The angel tilted his head at me, similar to how Cas does and realization dawned in his eyes and he stepped closer to me, "You are the human turned angel. Castiel's soul."

I made a face, but I was still angry so I repeated my question. "Why is Cas in there!"

"The angels are afraid of the fact that the twins belong to you two. Heaven's most rebellious angel, and Earth's most dangerous hunter." The angel replied, he was calm and it pissed me off even more.

I growled, "He is fucking pregnant and ready to give birth!" I was angry and realized I needed to call Chuck, "Chuck! You son of a bitch! Make them release him!"

Chuck appeared in front of me and looked at me, "Dean what is wrong? Why are you calling for me, release who?"

I pointed to the cell where Cas was still laying on the floor of the concrete cell sleeping, his wings were curled around him and they were clearly damaged and it was pissing me off even more. "Cas! He is almost ready to give birth and they fucking put him in here!"

Chuck frowned and went to the cell, opening it. I ran in and kneeled next to Cas who was pale and looked even weaker than he had before. I carefully picked him up, cradling him close to my chest and I narrowed my eyes at Chuck, "If this bullshit happens again I won't hesitate to kill every fucking angel responsible. He is not to be touched!" Then disappeared back to the bunker in an instant, to angry to talk further. I laid Cas down on the bed and started cleaning up his wings, by the time I was done I could tell he still wasn't feeling good but he looked somewhat better than he had earlier. I cradled Cas' head in my lap and gently stroked his hair, more to calm myself down because I was so frustrated. I realized Sam was probably back at the motel in St. Louis so I texted him letting him know I had Cas and to just drive the impala back. An hour later I felt the air in my room become charged with energy and I knew Chuck was coming, I was still pissed beyond belief though so, for now, I didn't acknowledge his presence. "Dean… I am sorry for what happened… is Castiel alright?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "He hasn't woken up yet. They could have killed him and my children!"

Chuck sighed a little and nodded, "They were acting out of fear Dean…"

I growled, "I don't give a fuck! They could have killed them!"

Chuck nodded a little, "I know Dean and I apologize for their actions. They have been punished, Castiel will not be harmed again. However… your children will not be allowed into Heaven without you or Castiel…"

I shook my head, "I don't want them up there anyway. I'd rather Earth be there home than there"

Chuck didn't say anything else, just nodding and then he was gone. Cas softly spoke, "I am okay Dean…"

I looked down into his open eyes and bit my lip, "You and our kids could have been killed Cas, your wings had been damaged and you looked like hell…"

Cas nuzzled his nose into me sleepily and nodded, "I fought them when they appeared to me. They told me they were arresting me until they decided what to do about our fledglings. I didn't want them to take them so I fought, they used an angel blade and tried to attack me, that's when I stopped fighting… because I didn't want her to hurt our fledglings."

I stroked his hair gently and closed my eyes, "Exactly…"

He slowly sat up, I could tell he was sore and it was harder because of the boys, "I am fine Dean, the twins are okay as well. They may have tried but they were unsuccessful."

I wanted to argue more but I could see how exhausted and worn down he was so I nodded a little, "Okay Cas… are you hungry?"

Cas paused and thought before nodding a little, "Yes please Dean. I would like a cheeseburger with pickles, onions, and mustard. French fries, and chocolate pudding."

I smiled a little and nodded, disappearing to get what he wanted and coming back only a few seconds later, I hand them to him and he ate it slowly, dipping the cheeseburger in the pudding. Obviously, he didn't understand how odd it was, just that it tasted good to him, I smiled as I watched him eating his food and I noticed him wince a little before rubbing his abdomen but then he went back to eating. I smiled and watched him eating, his wings still looked a little damaged but they weren't as bad as they had been. I remembered the angel that had been so calm and I looked at Cas, "Babe do you know who that angel was in the could next to yours?"

Cas tilted his head and then nodded, "Yes Dean that was my father, Gadreel."

Realization hit me and I felt terrible, "Shit… stay here I wanna go talk to him.". Before Cas could reply or react I was back in Heaven, next to Gadreel's cell. His back was to me this time and I could tell he had been tortured because of the scars on his tattered wings. "You're Gadreel…"

Gadreel turned to face me and then nodded, "Yes."

I studied his features, I knew Cas was in a vessel so I wouldn't actually see any resemblance from his face but I could see a resemblance in the wings, while Gadreel's had more color they also were dark. "You're Cas' dad."

Gadreel laughed a little bit and nodded, "Yes. And you are my son's mate. Interesting really, your grace looks more like a soul but I can still clearly see the touches of Heaven. I can also tell you abhor Heaven because if you spent more time here your grace would be stronger."

I scoffed, "It's full of a bunch of dicks, I'm sorry but angels have done almost nothing for my brother and me, or for Cas after he pulled me from Hell. They abandoned him and treated me and my brother like shit just because I was supposed to be Michael's vessel and Sam was supposed to be Lucifer's. It was crap and they started it, it was their fault Lucifer got out in the first place and we worked our asses off to put him back in his box."

Gadreel stepped forward, contempt filled his voice, "After he killed Gabriel."

I realized I had messed up by bringing up Lucifer, obviously, it was a sore spot and the fact that Lucifer had killed Gabriel also pissed him off. "Yes… A bunch of Gods trapped me and Sam, held us hostage trying to get Lucifer there so they could kill him because they were angry… Gabe came to save us, mostly Sam but us… At the time the rest of God's thought he was a God, a trickster, Loki. Except for Kali, she knew the truth and well she thought she killed him with his blade, actually, we all thought she killed him. She was about to make Sam call Lucifer with him under the impression he was going to say yes, but then Gabe was hiding by my car. I… I told him to stand up to his brother and he was too scared to…so I went back in to tell Sam the deal was off but it was too late. One of the other God's called Lucifer to tell him the plans, he killed all the Gods except for Kali and some other dude. Gabe told me and Sam to get Kali out and we did what he said, just as we got her outside we saw a bright flash. I tried to stop Sam but he went back in, Gabriel was already dead, Lucifer killed him."

I saw the anger and sadness in Gadreel's features as he said, "Your brother was Gabriel's soul…"

Even though he wasn't asking for a response I replied, "Yeah, Sam was Gabe's soul… He loved him, he was really broken after Gabe's death…"

Gadreel stepped closer to the bars, "Was Gabriel happy with Sam?"

I hesitated before nodded, "I think so, but I could see that he still loved someone else. I can't speak for Gabriel but I think that even though he was happy with Sam, he still loved you."

Gadreel closed his eyes slowly, resting his head against the bars before slowly opening them and folding his wings against his back and in a calm, but threatening voice, "Take care of Castiel and your fledglings. Castiel has had a hard life, he was unable to be raised by his parents who truly loved him so he may struggle with being a parent but I believe in him. Even now I can see how insecure Castiel was, but I can see the confidence in you. I cannot threaten you because I cannot leave this cell, so I am asking you to take care of my fledgling."

I nodded a little, "I love Cas, and I have loved him for a long time. It took me way to long to realize what my feelings for Cas were but I have now and I will never let him go. I would rather die then let him get hurt."

Gadreel nodded a little bit, "Thank you, Dean. It was nice meeting you, I do not believe you will be allowed in to see me again but I hope you have a long time with my son."

I gave him a small smile before flying back to the bunker, Cas was asleep and I could sense it had been at least 2 hours. I softly laid down next to Cas and played with his hair, he turned over slowly with some maneuvering and cuddling closer to me. I smiled a little and started to close my eyes relaxing. I was almost asleep when there was a knock on my door, I knew it was Sam so I carefully slipped out from under Cas, kissing him on the head as I stood up, and went to the door. I gently stepped out, closing the door behind me to let Cas sleep. "Hey, Sam… I am sorry for flying out like that but… I had to find Cas."

Sam didn't look angry and he just nodded, "It's okay Dean, I just wanted to make sure he was okay, your text was vague."

"They put him in a cell, in heaven because they were scared of what our kids become… his wings were slightly damaged and he looked like hell… I told them if they did it again I would kill all the angels responsible… He is alright, sleeping but he still looks crappy…" I replied trying not to get as emotional.

Sam frowned and then shook his head, "That is bullshit. I am glad he is alright if you need anything let me know okay."

I nodded then grabbed his arm, "Sam… did Gabe ever mention an angel named Gadreel?"

Recognition aired in Sam's eyes and he nodded slowly, "Yes. He told me that before we started our relationship… He wanted me to understand that even though he liked me he would always love Gadreel. In the end, he loved me too but I knew he would always love Gadreel. Gabe wouldn't tell me everything about him though, do you know more…?"

I bit my lip, not entirely sure if it was my place to tell Sam the truth, "I think when Cas wakes up you should talk to him…"

Sam frowned, "Just tell me, Dean.

I sighed a little, "Cas understands this better Sam…"

Sam was getting pissed off and he shook his head, "Damn it, Dean, just talk to me."

I groaned internally, "Look Sam… Apparently, Gabriel and Gadreel are Cas' parents… Gabe was the one pregnant with Cas."

Sam's eyes widened considerably, and I could tell he was speechless. After a few minutes, he finally asked, "When Gabe first saw Cas… I saw something in Gabe's eyes I didn't understand, that… that was him seeing his child for the first time in…"

I nodded and gently laid my hand on Sam's shoulder comfortingly, "Gadreel asked me a couple questions that I answered but I think you should talk to him…"

Sam hesitated before nodding, "I… are you sure Dean?"

I nodded my head softly, "I think he would appreciate it. Do you want to go now or later?"

Sam bit his lip before looking at me, "Now I guess…"

I touched his shoulder and then looked at him, "Brace yourself." Then flew directly in front of the cell that was Gadreel's. Sam looked at Gadreel, I knew he was only seeing a human version of Gadreel while I could see his grace.

I stepped to the side to let them talk, Sam cleared his throat, "Are you Gadreel…?"

I heard Gadreel step closer to the bars, and he replied "Yes, and you are a human. Who are you?"

Sam glanced at me, but I was out of Gadreel's view so I nodded gently, "My name is Sam Winchester…"

Gadreel made no noise, and I felt slightly bad for not warning the guy, "You were Gabriel's soul."

Sam nodded a little, "Yeah I was…"

I heard the rustle of feathers and I knew Gadreel was adjusting his wings, "May I ask you a few question, Sam Winchester? Regarding your relationship with Gabriel, if you do not feel comfortable with that I understand."

Sam bit his lip then nodded, "It's okay. Gabe never really explained what you were to him but he told me how much he loved you. He told me that no matter what he would always love you, we were happy while we were together but I could tell he would never stop loving you."

"Gabriel and I were very happy before I was forced into this prison. Sorry, how long were you and Gabriel together if I may ask?" Gadreel replied, his voice was calm and soft.

Sam thought about it before replying, "Well we first met three years before his death, a year later we started our relationship so two years."

I listened quietly, not trying to be weird but I was also sort of curious about Sam's relationship with Gabe. "Thank you for answering Sam Winchester. I am sorry for being so personal. I just wished to make sure that my mate had been somewhat happy before his death"

Sam nodded a little, "He was, at least partially. I think he kept wanting to get back to you, and Cas. He died before Cas remembered who Gabe really was. It was also really hard for him going up against Lucifer, I wish I would have stopped him."

Gadreel stepped even closer and I saw him try to reach out but obviously, he couldn't, "I am sorry Sam Winchester, I can see how much you cared for Gabriel in your soul. It brightens when you talk about him. Thank you for making him happier in his final moments"

Sam took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair, "I was happy to make him happier, even if he didn't love me the same way I loved him."

I stepped closer to Sam and looked at Gadreel who nodded at me a little, "Thank you, Dean."

I smiled softly, "You are welcome. Thank you for talking to him. I need to get back to Cas."

Gadreel closed his eyes and turned away, I gently grabbed Sam's shoulder and took us back to Earth, Sam mumbled a good night before turning to go to his room. I knew Sam wasn't tired but I could tell he needed them time to think so I let him walk away. I went into my room as quietly as I could to find Cas, not in bed but the open door to the bathroom told me he was in the bathroom, I heard the water running so I assumed he was showering. I stripped out of my clothes and went into the bathroom, Cas was sitting on the large bench, his fingertips gripping the bench tightly and I could see the temperature of the water was high. I frowned and stepped into the shower, I could feel the intense heat from the water and Cas looked up at me, "M…My back hurts Dean."

I nodded a little, "Okay babe, why don't you scoot up some and let me get behind you to rub your back okay?"

Cas scoots up, and even that movement I can tell bothers him, I carefully get behind him and gently rubbed his back. Five minutes later he tensed up considerably and turned to me, "Dean… I think I am in labor."

 **((Cliffhangerrrrrr. Lol, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger because I mean it isn't that shocking…..** ** _OR IS IT?_** **If you have any comments leave a review! I want to thank all the people who have favorited and followed this story because it makes me happy to know that so many people are enjoying it. If you like this story and haven't Followed it or Favorited it yet please do so! It means the world to me!))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cas's POV**

I winced as I tried to relax under the hot spray and Dean's hands rubbing my back before I suddenly realized that I wasn't just uncomfortable, I was in labor. I turned to Dean and said, "Dean… I think I am in labor"

He frowned and shook his head, "No you still have a week Cas. In human terms that's like 3 months, its way to early…"

I whimpered a little, "I know Dean b…but I am telling you. I think that is what's w…wrong Dean."

I could feel the panic from Dean but he was trying to keep calm for me, "Okay do you want me to call Chuck?"

I nodded a little, "Y…yes please Dean."

Dean turned the water off and handed me a towel to cover myself. I stayed in the shower because it was comfortable, Dean called for Chuck and I felt the surge of power before I saw him. Chuck looked at Dean, "What is the problem now Dean?"

I whimpered as I felt another long intense, cramping feeling in my back and around my stomach. "I… I think I am… in labor."

Chuck turned to me, frowned then came into the large shower and touched my stretched abdomen, and nodded. "Yes, you are… I need Dean to take you to the bed because after I remove the fledglings you will be very sore and won't have the energy to move."

Dean shook his head, "Wait a minute, he is still like a week and a half early is it safe…"

Chuck nodded, "They will be very weak, and fragile but they are angels. As long as you and Cas are around them to help use your grace as a buffer to help strengthen theirs."

Dean nodded, I knew he was nervous but I could tell he was trying to keep his emotions under wraps for me. Dean carefully helped me to his bed, supporting most of my weight because it hurt too badly for me to really walk, I whimpered as there was another sharp pain in my back. Dean softly rubbed my back and kissed my forehead, "Easy babe. It's gonna be okay alright". He looked to Chuck, "Why is this happening…"

Chuck looked at me then at Dean, "I believe it is happening because of the stress he went through. His grace had to be used more, taking energy away from what the fledglings are surrounded by. I will have to cut through his grace to get to them because he is possessing a male vessel he cannot give birth. For an angel possessing a female, they would actually be residing in the womb, and it would be simple."

I could see the anger on Dean's face when Chuck mentioned the stress of me being in that fight and my being thrown in a cell, however, I saw the anger turn to concern when Chuck mentioned cutting through my grace. "You have to cut through his grace, don't you have to use an angel blade for that?"

Chuck hesitated before nodding, "Yes, you are lucky you are an angel now. Had you still been human you would have had to leave. I do suggest letting your brother know he cannot enter the room if he were to come in his eyes would be burnt out of their sockets."

Dean nodded and then was about to get up but he looked at me hesitantly, I nodded gently, "Go ahead, Dean. I will be fine for 5 minutes."

Dean bit his lip then leaned down and kissed my head, rubbing his hand gently over the stretched skin of my abdomen. Once Dean was gone Chuck looked at me, "I am sorry Castiel, this is going to hurt a lot, I will have to cut through many layers of your grace to get to the fledglings. It is likely you will pass out because of the pain but after they are born I will repair your grace so that you can see your fledglings."

I nodded a little, "Thank you.." I hesitated, unsure of what to call him.

Chuck knew, and he nodded a little. "You can call me Chuck Castiel."

Just as I was about to reply Dean came back in, he sat down next to me closer to my head, there was more pain in my abdomen and this time I cried out this time, the pain was starting to be almost overwhelming. Dean rubbed his hand over my abdomen softly, "Easy Cas, deep breaths okay."

I growled a little lowly at Dean, "Fuck you, Dean! This is your fault"

Dean frowned but instead of being mean he soothed, "I know hun. Just try to breath okay"

I groaned and closed my eyes, I felt bad for snapping at Dean but he was calm about this. Chuck stepped closer to me, holding an angel blade and I felt my wings appear and spread. Even though logically I knew what was going to happen I couldn't control the fear I had. Dean softly kissed my head and stroked a hand through my wings trying to soothe me somewhat. Chuck looked at me, "Again I am sorry Castiel."

I took in a deep breath and nodded, he pressed the blade to my abdomen slowly dragging it across, all I could feel was the searing pain. I heard screaming and it took me a second to realize that I was the one screaming. My vision started to blur and it was hard for me to focus, Dean was trying to talk to me but I couldn't focus on anything he was saying. Suddenly everything went black and I was out cold because the pain was just too much.

 **((Okay so just a short chapter. I wanted to get this part from Cas' POV but I also really want to get this from Dean's. Sorry for the shortness! Thank you all for the feedback that you have been giving me! I try to message you guys to thank you! If you want to read more please follow and favorite!))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dean's POV**

I watched as Chuck pressed the angel blade into Cas' flesh, Cas cried out in pain and I tried to soothe him by whispering in his ear and rubbing his wings. His hand was gripping the edge of the bed so hard I thought he might break it, and the power in the room was fluctuating until suddenly the lights blew out and then Cas went limp. I tried waking him but Chuck used his powers to stop me, "His body is protecting himself, he isn't dead he is sleeping. I am almost done and then I will repair his grace."

I nodded hesitantly, I was scared but I was trying like hell not to panic. Chuck pulled out a glowing ball of grace, at first that's all it was but then with his touch it became a small little pink baby boy, making a blanket appear out of thin air I gently wrapped him in it, his features were similar to Cas, with beautiful blue eyes. I looked into his eyes, in awe but I looked up in time to see the other little ball of grace turn into a baby as well. He seemed smaller and I carefully laid the first boy in the crib I made appear, and then making another blanket appear I wrapped him in it and checked over them both. The smaller one held more of my features than Cas' including my green eyes. I heard Chuck mumble something and turned around to see him healing Cas' grace but I could tell something was wrong. "What…"

Chuck didn't say anything at first before saying, "He is healing but he is weaker than I expected it is taking me longer than I wanted to heal him… It's because I didn't actually create him"

I frowned, "So what does that mean…"

He looked up at me, "I need you to get Gadreel…"

I looked at him with shock, "Will the other angels even let me? I mean hasn't he been imprisoned since like forever."

Chuck nodded, "I have no other choice, he really needs Gabriel's grace since Gabriel is the one who carried him but this is the best option. Go now, Dean."

I nodded and flew straight to Gadreel's cell, grabbing the keys and unlocking them quickly. Gadreel looked at me with wide eyes, "Dean what are you doing?"

"Cas needs you, now. Take my hand I will take us to him." I said quickly, trying not to panic too much.

Gadreel nodded and did as I asked, I instantly flew us back to the bunker to my bedroom. Chuck looked up at Gadreel, "Gadreel come here and lay your hand on Cas' shoulder, heal him."

I could see slight hatred in Gadreel's eyes but he did as he was asked and I saw his eyes glow blue as he used his grace to heal Cas. I couldn't stop watching at first and then I heard a cry from the twins and looked at them. Sam, who was the younger and smaller one, was crying so I carefully scooped him up in my arms. I didn't understand how but I could sense his pain so I used my grace to try to ease his pain some. It seemed to work because he yawned softly and started to settle down, I laid him next to Theliel who was laying there quietly staring up at me. I leaned down and kissed their heads gently. I turned back around to see that Gadreel was gently stroking Cas' hair, Chuck slowly moved from Cas' side and came over to check on the twins. He frowned a little, "What are their names?"

"The smaller one is Samuel, the bigger one is Theliel," I replied softly.

Chuck looked at me when I said Theliel but he nodded, "Sam has a more soul like grace than Theliel, which is why he is smaller."

I frowned and looked at Samuel, "So what does that mean?"

Chuck put his hand on Samuel, he was quiet for a minute before replying, "You need to use your grace as a buffer for him, he is much weaker than Theliel, it seems Theliel used up more of Castiel's grace than Samuel did."

I bit my lip worriedly and carefully picked Samuel up, letting him rest against my chest. I used my grace to surround him more, I wasn't entirely sure how I was doing it but I could see that I was. Samuel seemed to calm a little and he shuffled sleepily, I looked over to see Cas' eyes flutter open slowly and went over to the bed and Cas' eyes immediately locked with mine, "D…Dean."

I smiled a little softly, feeling much calmer and less panicked that Cas was awake now. "Hey babe, you did so great Cas."

Cas whimpered slightly before looking at the baby in my arms, "W…which one is t..that?"

I wanted to show Cas our son but because of the need to be using my grace as I buffer I was afraid to move him, "Samuel… His grace is more soul-like. He is a lot weaker than we expected, I am using my grace as a buffer for him. Do you want me to get Theliel for you to see baby?"

Cas nodded slowly, I saw tears in his eyes and I carefully went to pick up Theliel who was still wrapped in the dark blue blanket. I gently picked him up, trying not to shuffle Samuel too much, and I gently took him to Cas who softly took Theliel from my arms. I knew Cas was unaware of Gadreel next to him, and he solely focused on our son. I smiled a little because I could see the love in Cas' expression as he studied Theliel, Chuck looked at Gadreel and softly said, "Gadreel you know I need to take you back…"

Cas' eyes widened and he looked over at Gadreel, "W…why are you here…?"

Gadreel looked at Chuck obviously not wanting to leave Cas but then he looked at Cas, "Father was not able to repair your grace properly because he did not actually make your grace. He needed me to heal your grace since your grace was a mixture of mine and Gabriel's…"

Cas looked slightly confused, but I could tell part of that was exhaustion as he looked back at Theliel and he smiled a little bit. I softly sat next to Cas, and he leaned against me just staring at Theliel who was asleep but his nose was wrinkled slightly. Cas then looked up at Chuck and in a soft voice, he asked, "Can he stay a little longer… please?"

Chuck looked hesitant but a pleading look from Cas made him nod, "You have one hour…"

Then he disappeared, I could see the happiness in Gadreel's features and Cas's. Cas looked over at the small baby in my arms and I shifted Samuel as best as I could so that Cas could see our other fledgling. I saw the tear in Cas' eyes fall and he bit his lip, "I..is it my fault he is s…so tiny."

I shook my head and pressed my lips to Cas' head gently, "No baby of course not, there is nothing you could have done okay."

Cas nodded a little and he was still very shaky, I could sense the guilt in his emotions but I hoped me being there for him would help. Softly though Gadreel said, "Castiel you are not to blame, they were twins. It is very rare for twins to be born for angels so you could not have known what to expect. Not to mention the other angels stressed your body out all right"

Cas closed his eyes slowly and nodded, I gave a thankful smile to Gadreel who nodded back to me then helped support Cas weight a little more. I could tell Cas was still weak but he could barely take his eyes off Theliel, I smiled a little then looked back at Samuel who was looking up at me. I looked at Cas who was still just staring at Theliel, he looked really exhausted and I wanted to suggest he sleep but I think he would argue with me because not only was he studying Theliel, he was leaning on Gadreel. I softly kissed Cas's head and softly whispered, "You did so great baby, I am so proud of you."

Cas looked up into my eyes and bit his lip then softly said, "B…but Samuel i…is so weak Dean…"

I nodded a little, "He is, but that isn't your fault babe. Okay, I am helping him with my grace alright."

Cas nodded softly before looking at Samuel again, then down at Theliel. "His grace looks more like yours does Dean, but his grace is s…so much weaker."

I softly wrapped my free arm around him, "I know babe, I am using my grace to keep him surrounding by grace. I don't know if its right but I think since his grace is more like mine it was harder for his grace to form within your grace. So that isn't your fault at all Cas, please hun you need to stop blaming yourself."

Cas bit his lip before looking back at Theliel, Gadreel looked at me and I think even he knew Cas was blaming himself but he wasn't saying anything, he sent a thought to me mentally, _'His emotions will be very unstable for the next few days, just keep reassuring him as you are. I know Chuck gave me an hour, but I know the angels will not like it. I should leave now Dean.'_

I bit my lip and nodded, and sent a thought back to him, _'Make sure to tell him…'_

Gadreel nodded then softly rubbed Cas' back to get his attention, "I should go Castiel, I know Father gave me an hour but the other angels will not like it, I do not want them to come try and take me back."

Cas softly bit his lip before nodding, "Okay Gadreel, thank you for healing my grace."

Gadreel nodded and then stood up, and he smiled softly before disappearing with the normal flutter of wings. Cas watched him before his eyes went back to Theliel, he chewed on his lip again and I just knew he was probably blaming himself again and I didn't know what else to say to him so I just looked back at Samuel whose eyes were closed now, letting us just relax in the silence.

 **((Okay guys, hopefully, this was an okay chapter! I am sorry its shorter than the other ones but with these chapters I want you to hear from Dean and Cas about the same stuff rather than just doing huge long chapters and covering many events with one person's POV. I love all you guys and am so thankful for you guys that are enjoying this and leaving reviews! Please keep leaving reviews! If you want to get updated when I update follow and favorite! THANKS, GUYS))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cas's POV**

I couldn't stop looking at Theliel, and worrying about Samuel's grace. His grace was so much dimmer than Theliel's and it was scaring me because I couldn't stop putting the blame on myself despite what Dean was saying about it not being my fault. Deep down I knew that it wasn't my fault but something just kept telling me it was my fault. I felt Dean scoot closer to me but he said nothing more, until there was a soft hesitant knock on the door, "Come on in Sam" Dean said softly, not wanting to wake the twins.

Slowly Sam opened the door, to Sam it just looked like Dean and Samuel were glowing slightly. Sam smiled a little, "Hey… I didn't want to bug you guys I just wanted to check on you guys…"

Dean nodded a little, "It's alright Sam, do you want to see them. Cas is holding Theliel, and I am holding Samuel, I would let you hold him but he is a lot weaker than we expected so I am using my grace…"

Sam nodded softly, "It's okay, I can see that you both need time. I just wanted to check on you guys and see if you needed anything."

Dean looked at me, "Cas do you want to try to eat something while I make them bottles?"

I bit my lip at first, very unsure about putting Theliel down, "I…"

Dean could tell the struggle I was going through and he used his free hand to take my hand, "I'll be right here baby, you should get something okay?"

Sam softly said, "I can get something and bring it in… what do you want Cas?"

I shook my head a little, "I do not care…"

Sam nodded a little then he turned and left, Dean gently made two tubs of infant formula, two bottles, and two jugs of water appear. Dean's grace was getting much stronger because he was getting so much better at using it, he made two bottles and handed one to me then softly told me what to do, "Get some on his lips, it may take him a second to realize that its food so don't just push it into his mouth okay."

I did as Dean told me to and Theliel easily took the bottle and started suckling from the bottle. I watched as he ate, but when I glanced up to see if Samuel was eating he was hardly sucking, and I couldn't help but feel worried. I bit my lip and tried not to get upset about it but Dean could tell I was worried and he softly said, "Hey, he is eating okay. It's different than he is used to doing okay Cas. And he was just pulled out of the warm grace, my grace is different than what he is used to baby, I promise this isn't your fault okay."

I nodded a little, but my chest felt slightly tight because I was panicking, when I looked down at Theliel I felt a little calmer. I felt my eyes drift close as I felt absolutely drained the longer I just sat there. I couldn't tell how long it was before Sam's voice woke me up even though his voice was very soft, "It's fine Dean just let him sleep, I mean he had some major damage to his grace, right? I am sure he is exhausted."

"It is fine Sam…" I heard that my voice was even raspier than normal.

Sam looked at me sheepishly and nodded, "Sorry Cas… I brought you a sandwich if you would like to eat something?"

I nodded a bit, "Thank you, Sam."

Sam smiled and handed me the plate, "Here ya go Cas"

I softly laid Theliel down so I could eat, and I slowly ate my sandwich. I only ate half before the exhaustion started to overwhelm me, and I set it on the bedside table before gently picking Theliel up again and laying back against the headboard. Theliel whimpered a little at the movement before yawning and settling his head above my heart and I saw his eyes close as he fell asleep. I was tired but Dean and Sam talking was keeping me distracted, "How is Samuel doing Dean?"

Dean sighed a little, "His grace is still really weak especially compared to his brother's and I am trying like hell to not worry especially for Cas but I mean I don't know what I am doing here you know. I mean I am using my grace and I can feel that he is stronger with me using my grace but I don't know man. This angel stuff is really confusing and I am doing my best, I mean Cas nearly died Sam, like he seriously almost died and all I want to do is hold him but at the same time I have to worry about Samuel and Theliel…"

I knew Dean thought I was asleep so I stayed quiet, just watching Theliel through lidded eyes and listening quietly. "I know Dean, I can only imagine what would have happened…" And I knew he was about to say something about Gabriel but then he remembered that Gabe was my father.

Dean sighed little, "It's okay Sam… Thank you for getting Cas a sandwich, it was really helpful. Go on and get some rest, Sam, I will be okay."

Sam got up and started to leave, "Night Jerk."

There was a soft chuckle from Dean and he said, "Night Bitch."

Then I heard the door close as softly as possible, I didn't speak yet and just watched Theliel as he slept. After a couple minutes Dean softly said, "Cas…"

I slowly looked up at Dean, "Yes Dean."

Dean softly leaned forward and kissed my lips softly, "I want to hold you and make it all okay…"

I nodded a little, "I… I know Dean… I wish you could…"

Dean frowned a little, before shifting Samuel to his chest and sliding up next to me so my back was partly to his chest and even though Dean was an angel now he still held so much warmth. I closed my eyes relaxing into his warmth, I felt Dean wrap his free arm around me and he kissed my head before resting his head on top of mine. After three hours I felt Theliel whimper against my chest and I slowly opened my eyes, looking down just as Dean's hand had started to rub Theliel's back. I looked at Dean whose eyes were closed but I could tell he was awake, I looked at Samuel whose head was on Dean's chest above his heart. Samuel's grace was much dimmer than his brother, I couldn't help but wonder if he would make it because his grace wasn't strong. I bit my lip, then I felt Dean's hand move to my arm and his voice was soft in my ear, "What're you thinking bout Cas?"

I looked at Samuel and I softly asked, "Do you think he is going to make it…"

Dean's eyes opened and he looked at me, "Why wouldn't he Cas…"

"His Grace is very weak Dean, it doesn't shine very brightly… I don't think…" I trailed off not wanting to voice the idea that our son wouldn't make it.

Dean looked down at Samuel, then he looked at Theliel and he bit his lip, "Maybe if we go to Heaven… it'll help his grace."

I looked at Dean, the idea was plausible but the fact that Dean was even willing to go to Heaven told me how worried about Samuel he was. "I think it is a good idea, I am too weak to fly to Heaven though Dean…"

Dean nods, "I can carry you and the twins as long as you hold tight to Theliel."

I nod a little and tighten my grip on Theliel and before I know it we are in the area of Heaven that was meant for Dean to fly to access the rest of Heaven. Except for this time he made it similar to his bedroom so we were in bed.

 _ **((Okay guys, is Samuel going to make it? Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Also, follow and favorite!))**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dean's POV**_

I winced a little after getting to Heaven, the weight of Cas and the twins was rough, especially since I had been using my grace to strengthen Samuel's. Cas looked at me, "Dean… are you all right?"

I smiled a little and nodded, "I am good Cas."

Cas softly took my hand, "Thank you, Dean…"

I nodded and then looked down at Samuel whose grace was glowing a little brighter and I relaxed some. My grace was starting to feel way overused and I wanted to rest but I was also trying to support Samuel's grace. Cas must have noticed because it took rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand, "Do you want me to take Samuel for a bit. His grace is doing well enough with the power of Heaven,"

I bit my lip a little unsure, "Are you sure Cas?"

He nods a little, "If I sense that his grace isn't strong enough I will alert you."

I hesitantly nod, "Thank you Cas." I carefully handed Cas Samuel and there was a smile on his face now that he finally got to hold our youngest son. I pulled my phone out and took a picture of Cas, with both the Twins against his chest, he was obviously still sore but I could also see that he would do anything for our boys. I yawned and started to fall asleep, I felt lethargic and I needed a break. When I opened my eyes a few hours later Cas was watching the twins as they slept on his chest. I smiled a little and watched Cas softly rubbing Samuel's back, it took me a second to realize Cas was talking to him, it took me another few seconds to realize he was talking in Enochian and I could understand him. So I just listened to Cas talking to our sons, "I know this is all scary Samuel, but I promise that it will be okay. Your daddy and I are going to protect you no matter what Samuel. I promise buddy. You are named after your Uncle Sam, he is going to protect you too. We have all made mistakes but your dad and your uncle Sam have saved the world more times than some can count. No matter what your Dad's are going to keep you safe, keep you both safe."

I smiled a little and softly nuzzled my nose into Cas' neck and softly smiled, "Are you teaching them Enochian?"

Cas blushed deeply and looked at me, "Well all fledglings are born understanding Enochian. It's English we will have to teach them."

I sighed a little and then kissed him, "So is that why I could understand everything you just said?"

Cas looked at me, "You understood that all?"

I nodded, "From what I heard when I woke up anyways yeah."

Cas smiled a little and nodded, "That's good Dean."

I smiled then looked at Samuel, whose grace was starting to dim just a bit and carefully laid my hand on his back and wrapped some of my grace around him. It must have agitated Theliel because he scooted away from Samuel just a bit. Cas cupped him to keep him from falling off his chest and softly stroked his back with his thumb. Samuel whimpered a little and his grace started dimming more so I gently picked him up off Cas' chest and pulled him to mine so I could wrap him in my grace more fully. Cas looked over at me and smiled, "You are very natural at being a father Dean."

I nodded, "I took care of Sam my whole life, had to be you know."

Cas frowned a little, "That was too much for you to have put on you at four Dean."

I shrugged a little bit, "Shit happens Cas."

Cas bit his lip then nodded. "Okay, Dean."

I just focused on wrapping my grace around Samuel to keep his grace strong. I didn't really want to talk about having to grow up so early, it would always be a sensitive subject for me. There was time I had really hated my father for making me grow up so damn fast, but at this point, I had stopped caring, what was the point. He was dead, there was nothing I could do about it anymore so there was no point in being angry anymore.

After three more hours Samuel's grace was shining more brightly so I felt comfortable letting my grace recede some. I stroked his back gently and watched him sleeping. Cas looked at me when Theliel started whimpering, "Dean can you get him a bottle?"

I use my grace to create a full bottle for Theliel and hand it to Cas, I watch as he gives Theliel the bottle, and Theliel instantly begins suckling from the bottle. I smile a little and turn my attention back to Samuel, whose grace is clearly stronger than it was before. I couldn't help smiling because I was proud that he was getting somewhat better. Even if it wasn't by much. Cas was enthralled with watching Theliel suckling from the bottle, I also noticed he kept unconsciously checking on Samuel as well. I softly sigh and relax in the bed I created and closed my eyes to just rest with my small family. I was half asleep when I heard Cas talking to Theliel softly.

"Theliel, you are the big brother, you will be there for your younger brother, but your Daddy and I will protect you both. Nothing will ever come to harm you or your brother, I will always protect you and you won't have to raise your brother like your daddy had to raise your uncle. It made them fiercely close but I promise you won't have to ever go through that Theliel."

I knew Cas thought I was sleeping and didn't think I heard him, so I just closed my eyes and started to fall asleep still cradling Samuel on my chest.

 **((Okay Guys, I am so so sorry for the huge gap, but with work and after school I started doing overtime and I was just throwing all my energy into work and the end of school, but now I have a little more time again and can write. This week is a little rough though because on Sunday my cousin was hit by a train and killed so it been a bit much but I've had this wrote for a while and I wanted to get this out to you))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sam's POV**

I made lunch for Kevin and I before making sure Kevin got some rest, once Kevin was asleep I went into Dean's room to clean up, to find that it was already clean. I had been up all night so I checked on Kevin one more time before heading to bed, I was barely in bed before I fell asleep. I first thought that I was awake again, until I realized Gabriel was laying next to me, his arm behind his head and he was reading, deep down I knew it was a dream but I ignored that and gently turned over and nuzzled into him. Gabe put down his book and smiled a little, "Hey Sammy"

I smiled a little and nuzzled into his smaller chest, normally he was the one on me but right now I needed his comfort, even though it was just another one of my dreams. "Morning Gabe"

Gabe looked down at me, "What's wrong Moosey?"

I just shook my head a bit and held onto him tightly, I knew if I let this dream slip he would be gone when I woke up and I wanted to stay here forever. I felt Gabriel gently grab my chin and pressed his lips to mine and softly he whispered, "It's okay Sammy, trust me and open your eyes okay"

I shook my head, "You'll be gone, Gabe…"

Gabe cupped my cheek and kissed me slowly, "Just trust me, Sam, open your eyes"

When I opened my eyes the room was dark and at first it made my chest ache until I realized there was a warmth next to me and I turned towards it to see Gabe sitting there and his smile made my heart stutter. I was in utter confusion and shock, "G…gabriel"

He smiled a little and cupped my cheek, "Hey Sammy"

I fought tears and shook my head, "But you… I mean you were gone, Gabe"

Gabe nodded and slowly kissed me, "It's complicated Moosey, but I am here now okay.."

I wanted to revel in the idea of Gabe being back until I remembered Gadreel and I knew that he needed to see him. "Gabe… why didn't you tell me about Gadreel?"

Gabe's eyes widened, but I could also practically see the wall go up in his head, "Because he was an ex…."

I took Gabe's hand and shook my head, "I already know everything, Gabe… I know that you are Cas's parent and that you loved Gadreel… I could always see it when we were together Gabe… you love me but there was always someone else. When we met Kali, I had thought it may have been her but…"

Gabe stood up and paced a little, "How do you know this, I mean Cas doesn't remember."

I sighed, "Because I have met Gadreel Gabriel…"

Gabe's eyes met mine and I could see the wall breaking down a bit, "What do you mean you met him, Sam?"

I gently stood up and grabbed Gabe's hands trying to help calm him down as I explained what's been going on. His eyes watered as he listened and once I finished telling him about Gadreel and then Cas and the twins he gave me a look, and I didn't need him to say anything. I knew he needed to go see Cas and Gadreel. He leaned forward and kissed my lips before disappearing into nothing with a familiar flap of wings, so familiar it hurt.

 **Gabriel's POV**

I flew straight to the cells of Heaven first, I had to see Gadreel. They had told me eons ago he had died, but now. I was still in utter shock and I felt bad for leaving Sam but I knew he understood. I sensed Gadreel's grace inside the celled area but I couldn't sense it from outside and I realized they had hidden him from me and I tried my best not to freak out but I stood in front of Gadreel's cell, he looked like he was sleeping and he didn't have his wings exposed but I could see them with my grace, and they were tattered and likely had not been groomed since he was first jailed. Finally, Gadreel sensed someone and his eyes opened and he looked at me, his eyes widened in shock and he was up so fast it would have given me whiplash. He stared at me clearly in shock, "G…Gabriel…"

I smiled a little weakly, "Hey there Gadreel…"

Gadreel reached out to take my hand as if double checking this was real, "But your human, I mean your soul Samuel Winchester said you were dead…"

I nod a little and hold tightly to Gadreel's hand, "Dad rebuilt me, I think he was trying to get me done before Cas had his twins but since he went into labor early he didn't get to…"

Gadreel's eyes closed and he bit his lip, "Sam is a good man Gabriel you deserve to be with him, I am locked in this cell."

I bit my lip, "I need to think Gadreel… I mean… I thought you were gone… they told me eons ago you were dead… that's why I left Heaven, what was going on with Michael and Luci just helped it along… I just…"

Gadreel nodded a little "I understand Gabriel they turned our fledgling against me and told me you had left the Host."

I nodded a little, "I couldn't handle it after they said you were gone Gadreel, I mean you were Castiel's father, I never thought I could ever love anyone else when they told me you died Gadreel… I couldn't be near the angel's who had gotten my mate killed…"

Gadreel squeezed my hand gently and nodded, "I understand my love, I am not angry with you. When Castiel told me you were dead, I thought about just killing myself, but then he told me he remembered me, and you told him the truth.I had to stay alive because I wanted to see him more…"

I nodded a little, "How is he, by the way, Sam didn't tell me much…"

Gadreel nodded, "You should see him, I couldn't heal him quite as well because I didn't give him as much of my grace as you did"

I nodded a little, "Yeah… I will come back Gadreel. I just need to think about everything okay…"

Gadreel nodded, "I understand Gabriel."

I leaned forward and kissed his hand then tugged on the piece of my grace that was connected to Castiel, and when I appeared it took a second for Dean and Castiel to react but when they did they were both on high alert and were up quickly, each holding a fledgling to their chest in a protective manner. When Cas realized it was me, his eyes widened considerably and he gently turned to Dean and handed him the fledgling he was holding and he came over to me. He was staring at me in shock and then before I could say anything he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back and closed my eyes when I first told Cas the truth about his origin he was angry at me and refused to acknowledge me. I was so in my head I barely heard Cas say Mother in Enochian, and it made my heart hurt even more.

"Hello, Castiel, because," I said in a soft voice.

Cas was crying a little and gently asked, "B…but Sam saw you die..."

I nodded, "Dad's been rebuilding me for a couple weeks, I guess he was trying to finish before you had the twins but he didn't quite get that done…" Cas closed his eyes and bit his lip crying still, I knew part of the reason that he was so emotional was because of how weakened his grace was and the hormones from his pregnancy. "Let me heal you Castiel?"

He looked at me then nodded, "Okay…"

I touched my hand to his head and used my grace to heal him completely, he collapsed forward in my arms, I noticed Dean step forward but obviously I had him and then I gently took him to the bed and laid him down before looking at Dean. "Hey Dean-o"

He rolled his eyes a little then gently laid the two fledglings in the same crib and looked at me, "Nice to see you Gabe"

I smirked a little, "So, you're an angel now. Nice wings by the way" I let my golden wings out and saw his wings dip a little, giving me obvious satisfaction. "I have more"

Dean looked at my wings then nodded, "Yup, but you're an archangel so of course you have more. I'm not completely ignorant Gabe."

I smiled then folded my wings against my back and stepped closer to the crib and I noticed Dean hesitate to move but finally he stepped aside. I looked down at the two fledglings laying in the crib, one's grace resembled Dean's while the other resembled Cas' it was interesting. "What are their names?"

Dean pointed to the one whose grace resembled Castiel's first, "This one is Theliel John, he was born first, the other one is Samuel Beckett."

I looked at Dean, "I know where Samuel comes from, where does Theliel come from?"

Dean looked over at Cas, "Cas told me he was an angel, known as the angel of love. Apparently he was Cas's best friend as he grew up, after meeting his soul, he fell in love, then his soul died and Theliel committed suicide, I guess Cas tried to stop him but he couldn't get through to him…" I sighed, I vaguely remembered Theliel before I left Cas with the rest of Heaven, he was created the same day Cas was born. "Gabe… have you seen Sam?'

0 I bit my lip a little and nodded, "Yeah, he was the first one I appeared to… I'd been in his dreams the last two weeks because I didn't have a body yet but I wanted to see him. He thought they were just dreams but last night I finally had a body to be able to appear him… He…he told me about Gadreel… and then… Cas and the twins and you… I needed to see Gadreel, I was just there before I came here…"

Dean nodded, "I am not going to make you choose Sam over Gadreel, Sam will understand whatever you decide despite how he really feels Gabe."

I bit my lip a little and nodded "I know Dean, that's part of the problem, I mean before Luce killed me, I was under the impression Gadreel was dead, and I mean Sam was the only one I ever really loved after Gadreel… I mean I thought I may have loved Kali but after meeting Sam I knew I he would be the closest thing to how I felt for Gadreel but…"

Dean touched my shoulder, "I know Gabe, just take your time and make the right decision for you."

I looked at Dean curiously, "You're actually giving me nice advice."

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yeah because I actually care about all of you idiots including your dumb ass"

I couldn't help but smile a little, "So how are you handling your new wings?

Dean looked back to his wings that were still out and shrugged a little, "I don't know. They feel weird sometimes. Honestly the wings themselves don't bother me, it's the whole being an angel thing, I mean for last few years I have spent a lot of time hating angels, I mean I still do. Mostly because of the shit they put my family through you know" I realized Dean was looking at Cas and it made me happy to know that Dean calls Cas his family. "But the thing that it bothering me the most right now is Sammy… I mean after he dies what happens then because I mean my whole life since I was 4 years old has been about protecting him and then one day he is going to be gone and I just am supposed to sit up here and protect Earth from douchebag angels…"

It took me a second to realise why Dean was opening up to me about this, because he didn't know how to talk to Cas about it, and talking to Sam about this would be to hard for Dean. Not to mention that I already was an angel and since I too cared about Sam. "Dad will probably let you visit Sam Dean, I mean you are his brother. Me I won't get to see him because he is my soul and since the bullshit Luci pulled we aren't allowed to visit our souls after their deaths… before I knew about Gadreel and before Luce killed me forever ago I told myself that when Sam died would be the day I died…but now with Gadreel and you and Cassie having fledglings… I am not so sure that will be my fate." Dean looked at me, and I could tell he was looking for me to make some joke but this wasn't a discussion for jokes to be made. Once he realized I wouldn't make a joke he nodded and looked back at his fledglings. Suddenly something occurred to me and I looked at Dean "Dean I need to go talk to Gadreel and then Sam okay, Cas will probably be out for a while so just let him rest."

Dean nodded and watched me disappear. I went back to Gadreel's cell to see him laying down again, this time his wings were exposed and I was able to see the cuts and scars, and how many feathers were missing, it hurt to see because I knew how beautiful his wings once were and now they looked awful. "Gadreel…"

He turned his head towards me and once he realized I was staring at his wings he hid them from plain sight and stood up, "Gabriel, I thought you went to see Castiel."

I nodded, "I did, and I healed him and had a discussion with his mate that made me think of something… What if I be with Sam, until his death… and then when he dies, I will come back to you, Ill stand outside this cell for eternity if I can have you."

Gadreel thought for a moment then he nodded, "As long as you promise you will speak with Father about letting me out permanently, I don't want to be in here anymore Gabriel"

His request made me feel unsure but I nodded, "I will try my best Gadreel I swear okay."

Gadreel nodded then kissed my hand, "Go talk to your soul my love."

I nodded and then closed my eyes and focused on the energy of Sam's soul.

 **Sam's POV**

I was in the middle of a run when I heard a flap of wings behind me and I stopped suddenly turning around to see Gabriel standing there, it had been three days since Gabe left to go to heaven. "Gabe… I was starting to think I had just had a bad dream…"

Gabe came over and cupped my cheek, "Sorry mooseyI forgot time moves faster in heaven, to me it's only been an hour."

I nodded a little and closed my eyes, I knew if he was back it meant he made his decision. I mentally prepared myself for him to leave me because I knew no matter how much he loved me, he would always love Gadreel more I could tell even before I knew who Gadreel was. "So… if your back it means you have your decision…"

Gabe nodded, " I did Sam, but I want to talk to you about it first, lets go back to your room." Before I had the chance to say anything he gripped my shoulder and we were back in my room at the bunker. He made me sit down and he got onto my lap straddling me, the position reminded me of old time and I bit my lip to keep myself from doing anything because we needed to have this discussion.

"G…gabe we have to talk first." I said trying my best to hide the growing erection in my pants.

Gabe pouted at me but then nodded and got off me, I felt myself pant a little and I turned to look at Gabe who was biting his lip a little, "Sorry Sam… anyways you're right… With what happened with Dean… did Cassie explain about souls…"

I nodded, "Sorta, I am sure Dean got more but I mean all I got really was the fact that not all angel's find their souls and only you and Lucifer were the only archangel's to find your souls… I mean you kinda explained to me but not really…"

Gabe nodded a little and ran his fingers through his hair, "Did he explain about what Luce did?"

I nodded, "Yeah why?"

"Because, before Lucifer did what he did to Lillith angel's were allowed to visit their souls after their deaths on earth. But after that Father forbade us from visiting our souls… afraid that we may make the same decision Lucifer did by bringing them back. So… once you die Sam I can never see you again, once you really actually die I won't be allowed to visit you in your heaven…" I could see he looked defeated about that.

"That doesn't seem fair to you… I mean, God lets you guys have a human soul to love but once they are dead that's it. I mean that just seems dumb…" I say in a soft and confused voice.

Gabe laughed a little bitterly and nodded, "Yeah well… as an archangel I gave up on the chance of finding my soul because for me my soul had to be just as powerful… the likelihood of me finding you was slim to none Sam… when I first met you at that college when you knew me just as a trickster I mean… I was kinda in shock. After you and Dean figured out I was an angel, I knew I had to get closer to you and tell you the truth…" I bit my lip, we had sort of already had this discussion but I knew he was going somewhere with this. "Sam… I love you a lot, and I want to be with you but I also want to be with Gadreel. Earlier when I was talking to Dean it made me realise something, after you are gone I won't be able to see you again. I was thinking about if I be here with you, the whole time until you're gone… and once your gone. Ill go back to heaven and be with Gadreel…"

I went wide-eyed with shock, it was an interesting idea. "But Gabe… what about Gadreel I mean…"

Gabe shook his head, "Don't Sammy, listen Gadreel is locked in a cell… to him it may be a week but here it will be 50 years. We have so much time together Sam… I promise okay."

I bit my lip then nodded, and before I could say anything Gabe was back on top of me kissing me roughly, so many emotions flooded me I couldn't help but cry as he kissed me with so much love. After a few minutes he pulled away and smiled a little, "I missed you Gabe, promise me you won't go sacrificing yourself to any of your other brothers"

Gabe laughed a little then nodded, "I promise Sammy,"

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, breathing in his familiar scent, even though he had just been rebuilt he smelled like candy just like he used to and it made everything feel so much more real. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and clung to him desperately, the fear of losing him again was making my chest unbelievably tight. I heard Gabe whispering something soothingly and it took me a few seconds to register what he was saying, "It's okay Sam, it's okay. I am here now and I will be here for the rest of your life I swear"

 _ **((Okay my lovely readers! Thank you guys for the patience! And thank you for all the support, seriously it means the world to me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I love Gabriel to much to leave him dead and Sabriel is my favorite match up but I also really like Gabe and Gadreel so I hope you guys think this idea will work as well as I do. Anyways! Please follow favorite and leave me a review! I love reading what you guys thing and I try to respond with a message to you guys!))**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Cas' POV**

I woke up eventually and could vaguely hear Dean softly singing, when I opened my eyes I saw Dean cradling Theliel, and I realised Theliel was crying. I rubbed at my eyes as I sat up slowly, "Here Dean… bring him here."

Dean looked up and then sighed and brought him over, "Sorry he woke you, I was trying to get him back to sleep but I don't know what's going on…"

I shook my head, "Didn't wake me." I gently wrapped my grace around Theliel and he easily settled down.

Dean smiled a little then gently picked up Samuel and cradled him close to his bare chest, I could see Samuel's grace was much stronger than it was before and it made me feel a lot better, and ready to go back to Earth because I had begun to prefer being on Earth than being in Heaven. Dean looked at me, "He is doing better… maybe we can go back home?"

I nodded, "I think it is safe for him to be back on Earth, if his grace starts suffering we can return."

Dean's shoulders relax a little and he nods, "You feeling good enough to fly you and TJ back and I'll take Sammy?"

I smiled at the nicknames, while I personally preferred actual names I knew Dean liked nicknames. Then my mind was reminded of Dean's question and I nodded, "Yes Dean, I think my grace has been sufficiently repaired."

Dean nodded and cradled Samuel tightly to his chest then disappeared before me. I looked down at Theliel and kissed his head before flying back to Earth. Dean was softly soothing Samuel from the flight but Theliel was unphased aside from nuzzling closer to me a little. Dean soon made a single crib appeared and gently laid Samuel down in it. He softly padded over to the bed and laid down making room for me, once I laid down still cradling Theliel, Dean let me relax against him. "Cas… do you think after Sam dies… Chuck will let me visit him…"

I thought for a moment before looking at Dean, "It is possible Dean, but the reason he banned us from seeing our souls is because of his worry we would bring our souls back. I do believe he may worry about you doing such a thing with your brother."

Dean nodded a little, "Yeah… I just was talking to Gabe earlier and it got me thinking."

I was still slightly in shock that my father or as some would say mother was alive. I had called Gabriel the enochian equivalent of mother when I was a fledgling, in enochian it actually translated to 'birthgiver' but to humans the birthgiver was the mother so on earth that is what it was translated too. "What did you and Gabriel speak of?"

Dean smiled a little at me, "You, and then we talked about Sam and Gad… He didn't know what he was going to do because he loves the both of them… then he had an idea and left."

I nodded a little and closed my was so much to take in and I was still in shock about Gabriel mostly. I was startled by a knock on the door, I went to get it but Dean stopped me and stood up. When he opened the door Sam was standing there holding Gabriel's hand and my heart sank a little, despite caring for Sam I wanted to see my parents together… even after all this time. Gabriel noticed my change and looked at me "It's not what you think Cassie…" Gabriel explained his relationship with Sam would be until Sam's death, and when Sam died that he would return to Gadreel. It was an interesting idea but Sam seemed okay with the idea and apparently so was Gadreel.

Sam looked at me and then Dean, I wanted to see the twins… I didn't really get to see them before"

Dean nodded and gently picked up Samuel and handed him to Sam, "This is Samuel Beckett Winchester… Cas is holding Theliel John Winchester…"

Sam looked at Dean with slight tears in his eyes then looked down at his namesake and smiled a little at the little fledgling whose eyes were wide open curiously at the new person holding him. "Hey there Samuel, my name is Sam to. I'm your uncle. I won't be around as long as your dad's but I have a feeling I'll be there when you need me kiddo. I bet your dad has already called you Sammy, and if he hasn't I know he will… Even when you grow up, he will continue to call you that okay so don't get to upset at him about it okay."

I smiled a little listening to Sam talk to his nephew. I let Dean take Theliel when he came over and then he took him over and showed Theliel to Sam who looked at them both in awe. "They look like both of you…"

Dean smiled a little proudly at Sam and Dean nodded, "I see myself in Samuel more than TJ but I agree."

I saw Gabriel touch Sam's back whispering something in his ear, and once Sam nodded Gabriel gently walked over to me and sat next to me, "You should still be resting Cas…"

I nodded, "I will go back to sleep soon, I just like to watch Sam and Dean interacting"

Samuel and Theliel were both reacting to my voice partially because I was speaking in Enochian, not to hide our conversation but because it was more natural for me to speak to Gabriel in Enochian. Dean of course understood but Sam looked confused but he was also more focused on his nephews. "I know Castiel, after you were born I could hardly take my eyes off you… Gadreel was so worried about me because I was extremely weak. It took me longer to heal then we had hoped but you were the first fledgling born to two angels so we didn't really know what to expect…"

I listened and bit my lip a little and then looked at Dean who was holding Theliel against his chest and I couldn't help but smile, "Dean has been amazing,"

I knew Dean understood me and he glanced up at me and smiled a little then I looked at Gabe who was watching Sam but then he looked at Dean, "I could have told you that, I don't doubt he will be a good father Cas, I mean he raised Sam pretty much by himself…"

I nodded gently, "I know…"

Dean looked at me and after motioning to Sam that he was moving over here he came over and I gently reached out to take Theliel, Dean of course knowing what I wanted he carefully transferred Theliel into my arms and when I refocused I realised Dean was watching me with a bit of a smile on his face. "He's okay"

I nodded, "I know I just… I don't know"

Gabriel chimed in, "I did it with you too, Gadreel would take care of you when I first had you while I was still very weak but I think it is normal."

I bit my lip and glanced at Sam, who was now standing by Gabe still softly holding Samuel who I could see was fast asleep now, Dean carefully took Samuel from him and then laid him in their crib and I carefully moved between Gabe and Sam to put Theliel in the crib with his brother. Visually checking over Samuel I pulled the small blanket over them both and the moved closer together and I couldn't help but smile. Dean softly put his hand on my lower back and gently kissed my head, "You need to get some sleep Cas"

I sighed a little and nodded, I knew I needed to rest more but I didn't want to leave the twins. "I know…"

Dean wrapped his arms around me gently, "Come on baby, they are sleeping and I will wake you if I need to I promise."

After a deep sigh I nodded and turned to go to bed, seeing that Gabriel and Sam were now gone, I just laid down in bed and felt Dean lay behind me and wrap his arms around me. "You know Cas you have been amazing too."

I blushed a little, "A...are you sure… I do not feel like I am doing very well…"

Dean made me turn over and look him in the eyes, "Cas you are doing amazing with them, seriously I am so proud of you. I know with everything going on you are under a lot of stress with Gabe coming back and the twins but you are doing amazing."

I fought tears and buried my face in his chest and closed my eyes tightly. Dean wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. I felt my body going lax as I started to fall asleep. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but when I woke up Dean was still wrapped around me and I could tell by his breathing he was asleep. I attempted to move but Dean's hold just tightened and I sighed a little and just relaxed in the position Dean was holding me in. Soon Dean started to wake and he pulled me even closer rubbing his stubbled cheek against my forehead. Finally he softly released me and opened his eyes, he smiled when he realised I was awake. "Morning Cas."

I smiled a bit, "Good morning Dean."

I got up to check on the twins who were awake but being quiet as if they sensed we were sleeping, as soon as I came into their view they both cooed at me and I softly picked up Samuel and then Theliel. I heard the sheets rustling behind me as Dean got up and he gently came over, I quickly realised he was naked and I bit my lip as I admired Dean's cleared his throat making my eyes drift back up to his and he smirked, "Like what you see?"

I nodded a bit, "Yes Dean, you have a very nice body"

Dean blushed a little and then he kissed me softly gently cupping my chin but being careful of the twins. "I'm gonna go check on Sammy and make something to eat okay babe. Do you want or need anything Cas?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head, "No I think I am okay. I am just going to check over the boys very quickly and make sure they are okay and then maybe I will bring them to the library, I feel like reading."

Dean smiled and nodded, "okay, I'll come see check on you guys when I am done"

I nodded and after Dean left I laid the twins down on the bed, making sure they were both clean and okay I picked them up again carefully adjusting them so I could carry them both. I smiled when I realized Dean had left the door open even though technically I could just fly to the library but I didn't trust my grace enough yet to carry the three of us. I walked to the library and made a small crib appear so I could find a book to read to them. Also to test the strength of my grace and it appeared easily so I felt a little more confident,once I had them both settledwith the small crib at an angle so I could see them while I looked for a good book. Finally I found a book about angels, I scanned through the book to see how accurate the Men of Letters were and most of their information was pretty close. A few things were left out simply because they were not normally told to humans. I sat next to the crib and stared at Samuel and Theliel who both had their eyes fixed on me curiously, I started reading to them in Enochian so they could understand, I wasn't sure how long I read to them but I got approximately halfway through the book before I looked up to see them both sleeping and that their wings were forming, obviously they would be visible until their graces were strong enough to be able to hide them. Samuel's wings were a similar color to Dean's however they had a few lines of black in each feather and they looked much softer than Dean's whose resembled a blade like texture. Theliel's wings were a black so dark that light was simply absorbed by them, except he was one death on the tip of each wing that was silver like Dean's and I smiled a bit. Soon I felt Dean's presence and when I turned around he was standing there just watching me with our fledglings. "You are so natural with them Cas"

I blushed a bit and looked away, I heard his steps as he came closer and looked over my shoulder at what I was reading and feeling the need to explain myself I quickly said, "I wanted to expose them to a lighter view of angels than the dark, war ridden history I have."

Dean leaned down and kissed my head, "It's alright babe I get it. I'm making a pizza do you want some?"

Although I didn't really taste food when I ate it the act of eating gave me a warm but oddsensation. So after a few seconds of thinking I nodded "Sure Dean, thank you."

Dean smiled, "course babe. I'll go check on it, I think Sammy will be coming out soon, Gabe said he had a rough night and slept pretty hard so"

I nodded and checked over the twins, I heard Dean begin to sing as he made the food and it made me smile warmly, everything about Dean warmed my heart. It reminded me how broken Dean once was despite his best efforts to now show it because he needed to be strong for Sam even though Sam can easily take care of himself now. It was the way John had raised him, drilled into Dean's head that no one but Sammy mattered. I sighed deeply and ran my hand over my face and just relaxed as I waited for Dean to come out.

 **((Okay so this is a very fluffy chapter so sorry bout it but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Thank you all for reading my stories! Please continue to favorite, follow and leave a review because those reviews mean a lottt to me and give me the motivation to keep writing))**


	14. Chapter 14

Dean's POV

After checking on the breakfast pizza I made a pot of coffee, soon after it started brewing Sam came in, his hair was very messy and he still looked half asleep, I handed him a cup of coffee I had originally poured for myself, he grunted a thanks and sat down at the table. "Making a breakfast pizza if you're hungry"

Sam rubbed his eyes then nodded, "'m starving"

I poured myself a cup and sat down at the table across from Sam, "Gabe said you had a rough night, you okay Sam?"

Sam sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know, I mean having Gabe back, I never moved on from him… I thought I loved Jess but as soon as we met Gabe, that first time when we just thought he was a trickster… I felt a pull towards him… I just… by the time he died I was head over heels for him… I still am, but I don't know I kept having nightmares and I was just reliving him dying over and over and finally Gabe knocked me out with his grace…. But I just…"

I nodded, "I know Sammy, I remember seeing how broken you were after Gabe died, speaking of does he know all that happened."

Sam nodded a little, "Yeah I guess Chuck told him when he was rebuilding him or whatever…"

I could see how broken Sam still was, and then the timer on the oven went off making Sam jump a little and I fought the urge to laugh and grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the pizza out. Setting on top of the oven I grabbed the pizza cutter out of the drawer and cut enough for the four of even though I wasn't entirely sure if Gabe would even eat it. I put a piece on each plate, handing one to Sam, "I'm going to go eat with Cas, he is in the library with the twins but they are asleep if you want you can come out to Sam."

He finished his coffee before standing to get another one and nodded, "okay, I'll be out there in a minute".

I walked back out to see Cas was still where I left him but was now holding Samuel who I could see was awake, I sat the plate down in front of him before sitting on the other side of the small bassinet and looked at TJ who was still fast asleep and that's when I noticed his wings had manifested and. I looked at Samuel to see if his wings had also manifested and it was interesting to see their small wings were already so defined. "Will their wings stay like this?"

Cas looked up at me and then he nodded, "Yes, as they grow their wings will mostly stay the same, their may be a few slight changes but for the most part yes."

"That reminds me, how are they going to be growing…. I know it's not like humans but…" I asked softly.

Cas tilted his head just a bit then he shook his head, "Actually Dean it is very similar to humans, it is just faster they go from baby, to toddler, to, what humans I believe call school age but angels refer to it as training age, then teenage, then adulthood. In heaven it only takes a few days but if we keep them on earth they are likely to be prolonged, I do not know how long though since a fledgling has never been raised on earth."

I nodded as. I listened very closely hen jumped when Gabe spoke since I didn't even know he was in the room, "On earth it should take about the same amount of time, maybe a little shorter, but still about the same."

Cas looked at Gabe with utter-confusion, "How do you know?"

Inoticed Gabe's expression darkened a bit and he looked hesitant but finally he said, "Because I thought about taking you with me Castiel," The look on Cas's face broke my heart, Cas looked angry, hurt and lost all at the same time. Gabe was no longer looking at Cas but the twins as he continued to speak, "That is when Father told me of his plans for you, he gave me the option, but he said if I took you with me, you would never meet Dean, you would be happy but you would always feel a piece missing. I couldn't tke the possibility of true happiness away from you Castiel,"

Cas bit his lip hard as he fought tears, since giving birth to the twins he had been acting uch more human, I moved to his side and rubbed smll circles on his back, "Shhh, hey it's okay Cas, Ican tell what you are thinking but if Gabe had taken you we would never have met, "TJ and Sammy would never have existed. He was giving you the chance to be happy,"

Sudenly Cas stood up looking pissed as hell and I sighed a little, "They broke me! They messed with my head! I didn't know you even existed for hundreds of years!I spent most of my life hating my father because I believed he had betrayed the host of heaven by letting Lucifer into that Garden!"

Both the twins reacted and started screaming when the felt and heard the disturbance in their father's grace. Cas sank back into the chair and went to pick them up but I stopped him as Gabe walked away ooking very hurt, "You need to go talk to him Cas, I can handle the boys okay."

Cas closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair then getting up to follow Gabe, Sam came in as Cas walked by but didn't say anything. Helooked over at me, "What the hell? Gabe looked heartbroken and wouldn't talk to me when he walked by."

I nodded, "Give Cas a few minutes to talk to him, Cas found something out and is not taking it very well and he yelled at Gabe."

Sam nodded a little, "Im sure this is a big adjustment on Cas' part I mean didn't you say Gabe only told Cas a few months before he died."

"Yeah, and I guess in that time he really resented Gabe but when Gabe died he seemed pretty confused. So I think with the twins and Gabe he is going through a lot mentally and dealing with things he never really dealt with before you know?" I said as I gently wrapped my grace around TJ and Samuel, the both settled down easily and cuddled towards me.

Sam sat next to me and nodded, "Yeah I know, I feel bad for Cas truthfully, but at the same time I feel bad for Gabe, I mean he had a child and a lover in jail, I mean yeah he ranaway but still."

I nodded softly and then once I was sure the twins were okay I started eating my pizza.

Cas's POV

I felt bad for yelling at Gabriel but knowing he had the option to take me and didn't made me feel like I wasn't worth his time. I knew he did it for the right reason but it still hurt a lot. I followed Gabriel passing by Sam who was staring at Gabriel's retreating back with confusion, I appeared in front of Gabriel who jumped a little and then sighed, "Castiel if you are going to yell at me more I do not feel up to hearing it right now…"

I sighed a little and shook my head, "No Gabriel I want to talk though and also apologise, I am sorry for getting so upset with you. In your situation I do not know what I would have done…"

Gabriel nods and looks down at the floor before looking up again meeting my eyes. "It's fine Cas, you have every right to be angry with me, I left you and I regretted that decision every single day of my life, until I flew up to Heaven to see you with Dean and your fledglings and I knew what I had given you y leaving you with them Had I taken you with me like I so dearly wanted, you would never have met Dean, and you would always be searching for something because you never have felt complete. I couldn't do that to you, I wanted you to have happiness even though it would take a while to get it. I am sorry that I left you though Cas. It killed me inside, I doubt you remember the day I left but you wouldn't stop screaming 'Mama'… Ialmost changed my mind but I kept reminding myself that it was for your happiness…"

I closed my eyes, I vaguely remembered Gabriel leaving but not quite, I remembered being extremely upset but not much aside from that. I was still very young. I shook my head a little, "I don't really remember that, I just remember being really upset…"

Gabriel nodded and touched my shoulder, "Shhh it's okay Castiel, chances are Naomi rewrote your memory to many times. I am sorry I left you like that and she did that to you but you are happy little one."

After talking to Gabriel a few minutes longer, we walked back to the library. Dean was speaking softly to Sam because he had Theliel cradled in his arms, from here I could see that Samuel was still asleep nuzzled into his blanket. Sam looked up as we came in and he stood up to look at Gabriel, "Everything okay now babe?"

Gabriel nodded and gently sat down in the chair next to the one Sam was in, "I'm fine Samsquatch."

The odd nickname made Sam smile a little and he sat back down. I went around Dean to the other side to sit next to him and the small bassinet, visually checking over Theliel and Samuel as I sat down. Dean was smiling softly at me and then he looked down at the plate in front of me, "Your pizza is getting cold."

I gently started eating just listening to the small conversations, after I was done eating I set my plate aside and Dean gently put Theliel in my arms and he picked up Samuel. Sam was talking to Gabriel in soft whispers and then he looked up at Dean, "Found a hunt in a small town in Illinois." Dean bit his lip and I could tell he was unsure because he wanted to do the hunt but I could see he didn't want to leave the twins.

Finally his hunter-nature kicked in and he asked, "What's the info?"

Sam smiled a little but sighed, "4 kids have gone missing from the same park, before you say anything about it being some pervert and not our thing the body of the first kid was found drained of blood and a vamp bites to the neck. All 4 boys were 6 years old…."

Dean tensed up and so did I, the idea of childen being hurt hit both of us harder now that we had children of our own. "Where at in Illinois?"

Sam thought for a second, "I think it said Decatur. Its about an 8 hour drive from here, should only take a day or two if your up to it?"

Dean looked down at Samuel and then up at me, "Cas…."

I nodded before he could continue, "It is fine Dean, I will be fine here for a couple days. If anything happens you can call for me and I will come. But you should do fine by yourself Dean."

Dean leaned forward and kissed me then gently laid Samuel back in the crib, "Ill get dressed and my bag packed. You can load up Baby?"

Sam nodded and stood up, "Sure thing Dean,"

Dean walks off and so does Sam, Gabe came over and knelt next to me, "You okay with them leaving Cas?"

I nod, "Yes, Dean loves to hunt, he is an angel. I do not expect harm to come of them. You may go with them if you wish."

Gabe smiles but kisses my head, "I'll stay here and help you with TJ and little Sammy."

I nodded a little and watched as Gabe walked away and then looked back at Theliel who was staring up at me with his sweet blue eyes. I gently kissed his head and laughed a little when he reached up to grab my hair. "No Theliel, let go of Papa's hair." Theliel whined but simply let go of my hair. "Thank you little one. Close your eyes and sleep Theliel."

((Okay guys, new update. New hunt for the boys. Hope you guys all enjoy! Please follow, favorite and leave a review guys! Seriously the reviews mean the world to me.))


	15. Chapter 15

**((Warning: There is disturbing content in this chapter, and possible triggers. I will put the warning areas in bold so you can skip over them if you so wish.))**

Dean's POV

I packed my duffle bag and stopped when I saw the two small onesies I had bought for the twins a few days before they were born, I gently picked one of them up rubbing the soft material between my fingers, I hesitated to finish packing because I didn't want to leave Cas by himself but at the same time I wanted to help those kids. Cas came in carrying both twins to put them in their crib, and once they were laid down he looked at me, "Are you okay Dean?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sorry just having a bit of an internal battle… I don't want to leave you guys but I don't want to leave those kids to get hurt…"

Cas smiled a little and then leaned forward and kissed my lips gently, "Gabriel is going to stay here with me, We will be fine Dean. If you need anything you know you can contact me."

I gently wrapped an arm around him and kissed him deeper, pressing my lips harder against his and then resting my forehead against his, "Okay, let me kiss the boys then I will get going."

Cas nodded and watched me with a small smile as I went over to the crib. I leaned down and kissed TJ's head and then Sammy's, both cooed softly before settling back in their sleep. I gently pulled the small blanket over them and then took a deep breath and turned around to give Cas one last kiss. Then I threw my duffle-bag over my shoulder and went out to the garage to find Sam and Gabe making out in the front seat and I smirked before banging my hand on the roof not to hard but enough to scare them and make Gabe scowl at me and Sam give me epic bitchface. I laughed and rolled my eyes climbing in the seat as Gabe got out the passenger side and Sam moved back over to the passenger side. I threw my duffle in the back and looked at Gabe, "Anything happens you make sure he calls me please…"

Gabe gave a half-hearted salute, "We will be fine for a few days Dean. Try not to get my Sam-moose killed."

I nodded then started up the enginer, hearing her purr made me relax a little and I drove out, pausing to make sure Gabe shut the garage door. Once the door shut I continued driving, the drive was more like 7 and a half, as we pulled into town it was about 9pm and we found a small motel that was nestled in the middle of the town but it was relatively close to the park the kids had been taken from. After paying for a room and parking baby at the edge of the parking lot Sam and I unloaded our stuff and went to our room. The room was relatively clean and looked like it had been recently remodeled so I picked a bed throwing my duffle next to it and flopping onto it, sighing a little because the mattress was nowhere near as comfortable as my bed back at the bunker but it would do for a couple days. "So I know we can't investigate tonight but do you have anymore details on the area or the missing kids?"

Sam looked up from his computer "Yeah, so get this. Apparently Decatur is one of the most haunted towns in Illinois, the 'Lincoln Theatre' has lots of reports from people seeing ghosts. Though that has nothing to do with out hunt, since this a suspected vamp attack. Sorry just thought it was interesting, anyways the full coroners report is up" He paused as he skimmed through the documents, "Damn it… looks like the kid-"

I cut him off, "What's his name"

Sam looked up at me, "Huh?"

I sighed, "Look its just feels so impersonal to call them just kids, so what was his name…"

 **Sam nodded and looked back at the document, "His name was Hudson Huemer." I nodded to let Sam continue, "Okay, so according to the coroners findings Hudson was starved for 5 days, he had bites on his neck and wrists. He was… he was raped and sautimised and tortured…"**

I growled a little, "Son of a bitch. Why the hell would a vamp do all that shit to a kid? I mean sucking him dry I get it it's his nature but the rest of that shit is unnecessary." I balled my fists and rubbed at my eyes angrily before taking a deep breath and looking at Sam, "You said he was starved for five days, how long have the other kids been missing?"

Sam bit his lip, "Hudson was the first one to go missing 6 days ago, then Jeremiah 4 days ago, Luka went missing 2 days ago, and Joseph went missing yesterday."

I groaned, "So Jeremiah only has maybe a day… shit… well tomorrow we need to get up early and start searching for clues."

Sam nodded then closed his computer and laid down in his bed, I reached over turning the lamps off before rolling over in my bed and sighed a little. I couldn't sleep with all this information weighing on my mind right now. 7 hours later Sam got up and climbed into the shower, I decided to walk to the McDonald's right next to the motel and get some breakfast and coffee. By the time I got back Sam was dressed and looking at his computer again, I sat the bag of food in front of him and he looked up, "Thanks but we have a issue. The body of young boy was found in the park the kids were taken from." I groaned and grabbed the keys and snapped my fingers using my grace to change into my fed suit, Sam smirked a little, "Getting good at that."

I rolled my eyes then nodded to the door, "Come on we should get out there. Did you find directions?"

Sam nodded and as I drove he told me how to get to the park, by the time we got there the cops had already put up a blockade to stop civilians from getting in, with a flash of our badges we were directed to where the crime scene was. We stepped out and all eyes went to us as soon as we stepped out, we both ignored it and went to the detective standing over the body, "Is this the 2nd missing kid? Jeremiah Walsh?"

The detective looked up at us and then stood up, "Depends on who you two are?"

"I am agent Damron this is agent Thomas, we are from the FBI Chicago field office." I said laying my suave on thick.

 **After briefly examining our badges he nodded, "Unfortunately it is. Sick bastard drained the poor kid of his blood and burned him with cigarettes. Left him here naked, an early morning jogger found him when her dog ran off… poor girl was the kids cousin. She is still really broken up, she had to be taken to the hospital cause she passed out from the shock…"**

I sighed a little and Sam asked, "Is this town that small?"

The detective shrugged, "Not really, we got 72 thousand but there are only a couple parks in the area. I think it was just bad luck the poor kid found her cousin."

I nodded a little, "Has the family been contacted?"

The detective nodded, "Yeah a unit went to talk to them, it's a single dad taking care of him so I can't imagine how the guy is going to take it… he was really hoping we would find him alive."

Sam nodded and then asked, "Do you think we could talk to him and the other parents?"

The detective nodded, "Sure do you want to do that at the station or at their homes?"

"Their homes will be fine, so they can feel comfortable." I replied with a softer tone.

He nodded, "I can have a unit take you guys to the house off Jeremiah's father since he is awake, and call the other parents."

I nodded and so did Sam, "That sound's good. Thank you detective. Here are our cards."

Sam pulled out his wallet and handed the cop ourr cards, "Call us if you find anything weird on the bodies."

He gave a slight nod then told a uniform to take us to Jeremiah's dad's house. After climbing into the Impala Sam spoke up, "You okay Dean?"

I sighed, "Yeah I guess, I just wanted to find Jeremiah alive, and I am frustrated as to what the hell this vamp is doing to these kids. I mean there is no real reason to do all that."

Sam nodded, "I know Dean, we will get them okay."

"Yeah…" By the time our conversation was over we had made it to Jeremiah's home. There was already a cop car there and we parked in front of the house while the other car pulled in behind the first.

 _(Okay everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I am trying really hard to get a lot of details into this and make this an interesting hunt for the boys. Sorry for the disturbing content but its to play to the father Dean more then the regular Dean. I promise I have a heart and love kids. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter and will continue to follow, favorite and leave amazing reviews. Seriously guys the reviews y'all have left melt my heart!))_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sam's POV**

As we pulled up to the house I could still see how tense he was, this case was pissing him off in a way I hadn't seen before. I understood why though, he had two little boys at home now, I could only imagine what he was thinking. I laid my hand on his shoulder, "Dean you need to take a breath before we go in there. This guy just lost his son, and you being pissed off isn't going to do him any good so just take a breath."

At first Dean glared at me before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay… let's go." He finally unbuckled his seat belt and we both walked up to the open door and we were lead to the living room where a man was hunched over and clearly holding back sobs, Dean went over to him and laid his hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Walsh, Do you need a glass of water?"

I was in awe, to see Dean being so warm and comforting to this guy, when the guy looked up at Dean and their eyes met I realized Dean was imagining himself in that position, when the father nodded I found my way to the kitchen and got a glass of water, when I came back Dean was sitting next to him but the man seemed calmer, I set the glass in front of him and sat in the chair across from him. After taking a long drink Mr. Walsh looked at Dean, "You have kids?"

Dean nodded, "Twin boys… they r only a few weeks old."

Mr. Walsh nodded and scrubbed his hands over his face, "There's a look parents get when they hear things like this."

Dean softly nodded and then looked at him, "Mr. Walsh I don't mean to take you from the grieving of your son but if you feel up to it we would like to ask you a couple questions?"

Mr. Walsh nodded and took a deep breath, "The names Jeremy… my late wife wanted to honor the tradition, my son was the 5th in a long line of Jeremy Walshes…"

Dean nodded, "I am sorry for your loss, now do you think we could talk about the day your son was taken?"

Mr. Walsh took another deep breath and closed his eyes before I saw his demeanor change, and I could instantly tell he was once in the military, his whole body hardened and he told the story that he had probably told a few times and gone over a million in his head. "Jeremy was playing with one of his friends, I asked the kids mom to keep an eye on them so I could take a leak… By the time I got back he was gone, the mom said Jeremy told her he had to go to the bathroom, since I was in there she told him to go ahead… when I got back she asked me where Jeremy was… he never even made it into the bathroom. The playground was no more than 20 yards from the bathroom, but there was a blind spot and he was taken…oh god JJ…"

Dean laid his hand on the guys shoulder making the man take a long deep breath, "Do you know anyone who may have wanted to hurt you? By taking Jeremy?"

Mr. Walsh took his head, "I ain't no saint but theres no one that hated me enough to do something like this…"

After a few more questions we talked to the detective we talked to the other parents, each time I saw a side I hadn't seen of Dean since I was little. After talking to the last couple Dean climbed into the Impala and he slumped against the steering wheel, fighting his own emotions, I softly sugfested, "Why don't we go back to the motel, and then you can use your fancy powers to go see Cas and the twins for an hour,"

Dean looked at me and then smiled a little "Thank you Sammy"

I nodded "No problem, just send Gabriel over when you get there okay"

Dean smiled and drove us back to the motel, I went inside and pulled out my laptop to do some research when I heard Gabe's wings flutter, and I smiled to see him standing there. Gabe sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me, "What exactly is going on with this hunt 'cause when Dean got back he looked absolutely wrecked."

I sighed and explained what had happened to the boys that had been found. "Dean… it was a side I had never seen of Dean... with Civs. (Civilians) normally I'm the one reassuring people but Dean…"

Gabe nodded a little, "I can understand now… I mean Dean is a dad now, I mean he has always taken care of you and your dad. But actually having a child of his own… it puts someone in a whole different perspective."

Gabe's eyes were focused on something, and I realized he was focused on a memory, I rubbed at his hand gently and the memory broke and he smiled up at me. "You guys find the nest?"

I shook my head, "No Dean tried using his grace to sniff em out but he couldn't sense them. So we were doing it the old fashioned way."

"They are at a church on the edge of town," Gabe said nonchalantly

I pulled away and looked at him, "How can you…"

Gabe rolled his eyes at me, "Dean-o's grace may be stronger than Cassie's because he it was from his grace but I am still much stronger."

I smiled and kissed him then got up and grabbed my machete, "Go tell Dean his time is up so we can save these kids."

Gabe smiled and kissed me before disappearing, and after a minute Dean was back, "As much as I hate Gabriel sometimes Sammy I am glad he has stronger grace then me, come on vamps should be asleep by now."

When I looked at the clock to see it was 3pm, they would be asleep for another few hours so we packed up necessities in the impala and went to the church on the edge of town, it had long been abandoned but there were cars hiding in the back. Dean and I both made quick and easy work of the vamps, tying one up since we needed to know why they were doing what they were. After we found the kids though Dean got so angry his grace erupted and he burned out the vamp. I shielded the kids to keep their eyes from being burned out, after Dean calmed down he was next to me touching his fingertips on both the boys heads healing them mostly and putting them out. Dean was quiet, but his eyes held a blind hot rage which would have freaked me out if he didn't pick the two young boys up carefully, cradling them in his arms. "Taking them to the hospital" Dean barely got the words out before he disappeared with a flutter of wings, I sighed and got to cleaning up the nest, before setting fire to the pile of body's. By the time I had everything cleaned up Dean was back, he stayed quiet though. We went back to the motel, packed up our things and drove back to the bunker. The first half of the ride was entirely quiet and it was tense but I knew Dean needed to process things, halfway through though Dean finally spoke, "I'm sorry Sam"

I frowned of all the things I expected Dean to say that wasn't what I was expecting, "Dean…"

Dean pulled off the back road and turned the car off, "When I let my grace out like that… I could have killed you Sam… it's just that seeing those boys, they were clinging to each other like they were all they had now and they were so beaten up I lost it…"

I nodded a little, "I know Dean, it's fine. I saw your eyes glow just before, I had enough time to shield them and myself."

Dean ran his hands through his hair, "My boys are going to be the death of me Sammy… seriously I can't imagine them being exposed to what we do, I don't understand how Dad could have done it… out is in harms way like that. The idea of Sammy or Theliel going anywhere near danger gives me a panic attack"

I nod and touch his shoulder, "Then don't Dean" the look Dean gave me, I smiled a little and continued "Seriously Dean you don't have to keep hunting or ever make those little boys hunt. You could get out, you have done enough for this world Dean, it wouldn't be awful if you gave it up. Live your life down here until I die, then you and Cas can all go to heaven and live up there, you wouldn't have to hunt forever."

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat and out of nowhere he hugged me tightly, when he pulled back he smiled, "You can get out too you know Sammy. Gabriel would keep you safe, so would Cas and I. You can get out like you always wanted"

I nodded a little, "Let's go home Dean"

Dean smiled, "Home" And then we drove back to the bunker. After we pulled into the bunker we both grabbed our bags and made our way to our own rooms, both of us pausing when we heard excited laughing and gentle cooeing from the twins. Dean and I both smiled, putting our things by our doors before we went to the main living area where Cas was on the floor with Samuel and Theliel. Talking to them in what I assumed was Enochian and also having a conversation with Gabriel, Dean went to join Cas while I stood there for a moment admiring my family. It was a small, and odd little family but it was everything I wanted. I couldn't understand what was being said but I could tell it was happy conversations and I went to sit next to Gabe. When I sat next to Gabe they instantly went back to speaking English. "While you were gone Samuel pulled on Theliel's wings, I went to calm Theliel down but Samuel was hugging him." I smiled a little, "Gabe can we talk about something?"

Gabe nodded and got up, brushing his hand over Cas's back before he went with me to our room, "Everything okay Sammy."

I suddenly kissed Gabe and hugged him tightly "Yeah I just… yeah" I kissed him again closing my eyes and pulling him close to me.

Gabe smiled and kissed me back before he pulled away studying my face, "Is this what you meant by talking Moosey cause I am up for anything but you look like you have something else on your mind"

I nodded a little and bit my lip, "Would you still love me if I wasn't a badass hunter saving the world every other month?"

Gabe pulled back more, studying my face closely, before broke out in a big grin and kissed me deeply, "Sam…fuck Sam every time you go on a hunt I freak out, even with me there or Dean or Cassie, because you are a human and you could get killed… I would never have asked you to quit but fuck Sammy I would be so happy if you quit…"

I smiled a little and hugged him again, and then pressing my lips to his, Gabe deepened the kiss before there was a knock on the door, "Stop fucking and come help me make dinner Sam" Dean's voice floated through the door. I laughed a little and Gabe groaned, "I liked it when they were heaven because we had this whole place to ourself Moosey."

I nodded and kissed him slowly, "I know Gabe, but I also know that you love being around Cas and the twins"

Gabe smiled and kissed me before we went to the kitchen where Dean was at the stove cooking while Cas was gently feeding Samuel and Theliel. I went over to Dean, "What are we having Dean?"

Dean looked at me, "Making my spaghetti with bolognaise sauce, figured you wanted salad so you make the salad okay"

I nodded and grabbed the things to make salad while Dean worked on the spaghetti. After everything was done Dean and I moved the food out to the library since the tables were larger and we scooted a table together so Dean could sit the boys swing on the table but still give us enough room to eat. Dean carefully laid Theliel in the swing first, and then Samuel. Both boys were fast asleep and cooed gently as Dean turned the swing on. Cas set next to the swing while Dean sat next to him, "You need to eat Cas, your grace is still regaining strength" I heard Dean say softly as he sat a plate in front of him. Cas tore his eyes away from the twins and tried to focus on the door in front of him. Dean sat a plate in front of him and then Gabe, despite knowing Gabe tending not to eat regular food but the thought was what mattered. After grabbing bowls he put salad in them and sat back down after giving everyone including himself, it was interesting to see Dean eating salad but I didn't say anything and everyone started eating,I watched Dean and Cas, they pressed close to each other but both of them stayed silent as they ate, every few bites I saw Cas eyes drift to the boys who were still fast asleep from being full. Halfway through dinner I looked at Cas, "Cas… I'm sure Dean's said this but you are amazing with them, you look so natural and happy Cas…"

I saw tears form in his eyes and he choked out "Thank you Sam…" before he suddenly disappeared.

I frowned thinking I had done something wrong but Gabe put his hand on my shoulder, "Its okay. His emotions are still unbalanced but trust me you made him happy,"

Dean smiled a little at me, "He is right Sam, Cas says sorry he just needs a minute. Now eat your damn food before it gets cold…" after a slightly long pause he smirked at me, "Bitch"

I relaxed and retorted "Jerk."

Dean moved to Cas' seat and gently stroked each of the boys hair. I didn't realise I had hardly eaten anything until Gabe nudged and softly whispered, "You okay Moosey?"

I nodded and bit my lip then stood up, "Thanks for dinner Dean. Im going to head to bed, I am wiped." Dean accepted this but I knew Gabe could see something was wrong, I leaned down and kissed his head before going to my room. I started unpacking my things when I heard the door open and shut, I knew it was Gabe and until I was finished. Once I was done I stood in the middle of the room quietly, Gabe wrapped his arms around me nuzzling my back "What's wrong Moose"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, "It's just… just why spend time with me… I mean really… once I am dead you can't see me, and you are going to go back home to Gadreel, I mean hell even Dean is an angel now so once I am gone it ain't gonna matter… I could disappear and no one would notice."

Gabe pulled away from me and made me face him, "Sam! I would hunt your ass down, Fucking hell Sam do you really think you are that insignificant." He oaused and I couldn't look him in the eyes, I heard him curse under his breath when he grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "Damn it Sam you were a huge fucking beacon of light in a dark ass world I was living in and I don't mean what was going on on Earth or heaven or hell for that matter… the day Gadreel had been stolen away from me I thought I was going to die… but when they told me they killed him… fuck Sam I could stay in heaven… I wanted so fucking bad to take Cas, I was going to til Dad told me his plans for him… it hurt but I had to give my baby a life he wouldn't get if he came with me and I regretted, every single fucking day of the years I was alive on earth, until I got to see him again. He wasn't happy yet, but coming back… seeing Cas and Dean, and those twins. It made it worth it but Sam before that I had you. You were a fucking life saver… Sam I love you so much… I… before Lucifer had killed me Sam I told my self the day you died was going to be the day I died, because I knew I wouldn't be able to handle going through that again…" I couldn't stop myself from crying and wrapping my arms tightly around Gabe, he lead me to the bed and made me sit down before getting into my lap and stroking my hair from my face, "Damn it Samuel Winchester you mean every bit as much to me as Gadreel does… its going to hurt so fucking bad when you die because unlike Dean or Cas I can see you… I won't go straight back to Gadreel… I can't… it'd be like I was trying to forget you and I don't want to forget a single fucking moment with you Sam. Please Sam don't just disappear on me, I love you way to fucking much to lose you right now… just… live with me til your old and wrinkly, I'll let me vessel grow old so it can be like we grow old together…"

I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sobbed, Gabriel kissed my head and ran his fingers through my hair softly, doing his best to reassure me. After I calmed down some he tipped my head up to meet his lips and we kissed slowly, he pulled away and cupped my cheek gently, "Don't think for one second Dean would just forget you Sam. He may have those to boys now but he raised you to, grew up far to soon but he would scour Earth, Heave, Hell and Purgatory to find you and would kill anyone who hurts you."

I smiled a little and closed my eyes letting myself cry again, Gabe maneuvered me so I was laying down with him, and I didn't even realize our clothes were gone until I felt his hand travel down to rub my cock, blood quickly filling and making it harden at just the slightest of touches from him. I went to pull Gabe closer to me but I realized I couldn't move, when I looked at Gabe he smiled a bit, "Wanna take care of you Sam, show you how much I love you. But I want you to sit still for me, let me take control, can you do that for me?"

I took in a large breath and nodded shakily, "O..of course Gabriel, anything for you"

I saw the shiver Gabe gave when I called him His actual name, I may have said it once or twice in anger but when we were in bed like this, he liked it because it let him know I knew the badass, powerful archangel he was. Gabe kissed my slowly and I felt some of the weight lift off my limbs telling me Gabe was trusting me to listen to his orders and not move. And I obeyed him, I didn't move a muscle. Gabe moved down, slowly kissing along my chest, mouth ghosting over my nipple teasing me, trying to see if I'd break but I stayed stock still. Gabe slowly licked at my belly button, my stomach fluttered just a bit but my hands and fit didn't move, he skipped over my cock, and took one of my balls into his mouth sucking just a little and I groaned out, closing my eyes to remind myself of the order the archangel had given me. After taking a deep breath I looked down at Gabe who was smirking just a bit as he stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them gently before they went to my hole, using one he teased gently at my ass, "Oh Sam, you are just so fucking gorgeous. And you listen so fucking well to me Sam. What do you think Sam, do you want me to fuck you?"

I moaned out and nodded, "Please Gabriel, please fuck me"

Gabe shivered again and reached up and kissed me, just as our lips met he gently pushed his finger inside me and I groaned at the pleasure. It had been so long since Gabe fucked me, I panted gently and within minutes Gabe had me on edge as he worked me open, I wanted so badly to move, but the whole time I stayed still, not moving like I swore. Gabe whispering sweet little things in my ear and I realized he was worshipping me, my body. Showing me how much I meant in more way than one, I let my head fall back into the pillow and moaned loudly, the archangel was worshipping me, the boy with demon blood, Lucifer's vessel. The boy who fucked up so many times he couldn't even count it all on two hands. Gabe cupped my cheek and kissed me with so much love and adoration, the same time his cock slowly sliding inside me and I, honest to god, let out a whimper of pleasure. I expected Gabe to fuck me, push em over the edge so fast I didn't know what hit me, but I didn't expect him to fuck me slow, so agonizingly slow it almost hurt but it felt to damn good. I don't know how long he made love to me, it felt like hours, but soon the slow pace was just not enough and our pace picked up, frenzied both desperate to cum. I thought I'd scream, but once I hit the edge and was thrown over I heard myself just softly whisper "Gabrielll". As Gabe and I both came down from our highs I laid there still obeying Gabe's order, panting hard but closed my eyes as Gabe laid on my chest, he gave a visible shake each time my ass fluttered around his cock. Finally he pulled out of me and with a easy snap of his fingers the mess was gone, I rolled to my side and pulled him close to me, despite him being shorter than me I liked to lay there with my head on his chest. I drifted off to sleep at some point, and everything was perfect, until it wasn't. My dream faded and I was surrounded by nothingness, at first I thought it was a Cage hallucinations until I felt someone else, when they came into view I realized it was Chuck. "I am sorry for intruding your dreams like this but I needed to discuss something with you alone"

I watch him closely but nod, "Okay"

Chuck nodded and then paused, "Is gabriel in your room with you?"

I nodded, "At least he was when I fell asleep"

Chuck nodded then I actually heard something locking and looked at Chuck, "I need you alone, and I cannot have Gabriel entering this conversation."

I narrowed my eyes at him but nodded, "Fine, so… spill what is it"

Chuck made the darkness become much like a bar and sat down at a booth, "I have figured out how Castiel's Grace became one with his soul. I can recreate it."

I didn't have to hear anymore, I knew what Chuck was suggesting, "No… Gabriel loves Gadreel… and Gadreel loves Gabe so fucking much I couldn't steal that away from him"

Chuck nodded, "I understand that however Sam while humans have gained this sense of monogamy angels can mate with more than one Angel, which means it is possible that you and Gabriel, and Gadreel can become mates"

I watched him closely, I didn't think sharing would be a good idea but there was a possibility, "I want to talk to Gadreel and Gabriel first. You need to let Gadreel out, he was done his penance."

I almost didn't notice the small smirk Chuck made, as he snapped his fingers and suddenly I was awake. I panted hard and looked at Gabe who looked at me concerned, "Sammy why was Chuck in ur head?"

Before I got the chance to explain myself Gadreel was standing there with Chuck, Gabe looked up and I could see he wanted to get up and hug Gadreel so I nodded to him and shoved him gently, Gabe was up and had thrown his arms around Gadreel tightly, I smiled a little and then looked at Chuck. Chuck let Gabe and Gadreel hug for a minute before suggesting to them to sit down, I watched Gabe sit next to me and Gadreel sit next to Chuck. I felt bad for Gabriel because I knew his heart was being torn in different direction right now. Chuck finally spoke, "I have figured out how Dean's soul melded with Castiel's Grace, and turned his soul into Grace. I can now recreate the effect."

I saw the happiness and shock in Gabe's eyes but I also noticed the pain and despair in Gadreel's. I softly said, "I told him no." I felt Gadreel and Gabe's eyes on me, the emotions in there eyes had switched. I looked at Gabe, "You mean everything to me Gabe, you are all I have ever wanted, angel or not, but I look at you the same way Gadreel does, and after I am gone he can have you. He deserves to have you again"

Gabe bit his lip and looked at Gadreel then at me, "I…"

Before I realised it Gabe disappeared and Gadreel stood to try and follow him but Chuck stopped him, "Talk to Sam, I will find Gabriel"

Suddenly it was just Gadreel and I in the room, I didn't know what to say, but thankfully Gadreel spoke first, "Gabriel is hurting, and I hate it as much as you do, so we need to discuss things for Gabriel"

I nodded softly and stroked a hand through my hair, "It kills me the idea of losing Gabriel when I die… he means everything to me… I love him more than I thought I could love anyone, and the idea that After I am dead he can't come see me. I know you love him as much as I do… I just want him to be happy…"

Gadreel smiled in such a soft way it was comforting, "My feelings towards Gabriel are the same as yours, It has been a long time since an angel took a mate before Castiel and Dean of course. If you were to take Gabriel's grace and meld it with your own soul what would you choose. Ignoring me in this variable"

I bit my lip, "I would like to be with Gabriel, forever… but I can't. Because you deserve him Gadreel."

Gadreel stood and looked at a few pictures that were hanging on my wall with his back to me, "I would love to have Gabriel to myself, however I know Gabriel loves the both of us, and I believe if he can love the both of us, maybe we can learn to love each other for Gabriel. We should give Gabriel everything he wants. If it does not work out then we can make a decision on who should remain mated to Gabriel."

I bit my lip unsure but I also agreed, Gabriel deserved for us to at least try so I got up and stood next to Gadreel, "If we cannot work things out, I want you to stay with Gabriel."

Gadreel looked at me, his vessel was a bit taller than me and he smiled gently, "You are a good man Samuel."

I bit my lip and took a chance, reaching out and carefully took Gadreel's hand, biting my lip ignoring the look from Gadreel. Gadreel smiled a little and squeezed my hand gently making me relax some. I studied Gadreel's vessel, he was attractive, blue eyes that were striking, but they were warm at the same time. Gadreel turned and when I turned I saw Gabe standing there watching us with tears in his eyes. I carefully dropped Gadreel's hand and look at Gabe, "We are willing to try for you Gabe… I know you love us both and we want to try to love each other for you."

Gabe came over and wrapped his arms tightly around the both of us, "So… does that mean you will let Dad make you an angel?"

I nodded then paused, "I should talk to Dean and Cas… I know it isn't as important but I want to talk to them…"

Gabe smiled shakily but nodded, "They are awake in their room,"

I leaned down and lightly kissed him then nodded to Gadreel gently, "I'll be back in a few minutes okay…"

Gabe nodded and watched me as I left the room. I made my way to Dean's room and gently knocked, not sure if the twins were awake. After a minute Dean opened the door, "Sammy… what are you doing up its like 4 am?"

I frowned, "Sorry Dean if I woke you…"

Dean shook his head, "No the boys woke us up about ten minutes ago cause they were hungry, I am just wondering why you are up? Everything okay?"

I bit my lip, "Can I talk to you guys?"

Dean nodded and opened the door more letting me in and he sat down next to Cas who was softly holding Theliel and Samuel, Dean gently took Theliel and then looked at me, "What's up Sam?"

I looked at Dean, "Chuck said… he figured out how your soul became grace… and he can recreate it…"

Cas looked at me shocked, "He wants to use you"

I nodded a little, "Yeah… and I told him no at first… because of Gadreel… but… Gadreel and I talked… and we considered trying to… to" I bit my lip unsure how to explain this to Dean, because I didn't worry about Cas, I was worried what Dean would say.

Dean looked at me, "You guys are going to share Gabriel?"

I refused to look at Dean, "It… it's more than that… we agreed to try to… to love be together as well…"

I heard a small gasp but refused to look up, Dean spoke softly, "And if you guys can't"

I bit my lip, "I told Gadreel he deserved to be with Gabriel if we couldn't work things out…"

I looked up at Cas and Dean, Cas was crying a bit but stayed silent, Dean looked proud though and it shocked me a bit. "You know I don't care what you do as long as you are happy Sam, if this can make you happy I want that for you. My question is why are you sharing if Gadreel is stuck in Heaven's jail"

I looked at Cas, "Chuck is letting him free."

I saw Cas' eyes light up and he bit his lip and choked out, "Really…?"

I nodded a little, "Yeah really"

 ** _((Okay guys! So this is not where I planned to take this chapter, I also feel really bad that it has been so long since I updated! Life has been crazy! If you guys like this chapter please follow and favorite. And leave me a review!))_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gabe's POV**

I flew outside of the bunker and part of me wanted to curl up in a ball. My heart was being torn apart, I loved Gadreel and Sam both so fiercely and I couldn't bear the idea of having to choose between them. Now Dad was telling me I didn't have to never see Sam again and he could make him an angel too, but Sam was saying no. I sat down leaning against a tree and closed my eyes trying to process everything, I felt Gadreel reaching out with his grace to gently brush mine and I wanted to go back to him and Sam, but I needed to think. I felt Chuck's power as he sat down next to me, he stayed quiet for a moment before softly saying, "Gabriel,"

I chewed on my lip and ran a hand through my hair before looking at him, "I don't know what to do Dad…I don't want to lose Sam, but I don't want to have to choose between Sam and Gadreel…"

Chuck nodded softly, "I know son. Which is why I told Sam that it was possible for an angel to be mated to more than one angel. You can be mated to Sam and Gadreel. That is what I wanted you to discuss, but it seems Sam and Gadreel have reached that discussion on their own. They wish to try to be mated to each other and you."

I played with a loose thread on my jacket before nodding and standing up. "I should go talk to them."

Chuck nods a bit, "Call me when Sam is ready to become an angel."

I nod and then fly back to Sam's room, my heart pulled when I saw Gadreel and Sam holding hands, it was a small gesture, but they were both trying. Gadreel turned to me first sensing my grace and then Sam turned. He gently let go of Gadreel's hand and softly said, "We are willing to try for you, Gabe… I know you love us both and we want to try to love each other for you."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around them both before pulling away and looking at Sam, "So… does that mean you will let Dad make you an angel?"

Sam nodded a little before hesitating, "I should talk to Dean and Cas… I know it isn't as important, but I want to talk to them…"

I smiled a little knowing he mostly wanted Dean's approval, I checked and sensed them both awake and softly said, "They are awake in their room."

Sam leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine before he nodded to Gadreel a bit and gently said, "I'll be back in a few minutes okay…"

I nodded and watched as he left then felt some of the tension leave my body as Gadreel lightly wrapped his arms around me and he kissed the top of my head, "I have missed being able to touch you, Gabriel."

I stopped the purr that nearly came out and I nodded a little, "I missed your touch Gadreel… so much…"

Gadreel leaned down his vessel also being taller than me, and pressed his lips to mine gently before cupping my cheek softly, "It has been so long…"

I felt myself shaking hard and I nodded again. "Too long."

Gadreel pressed his lips to mine again slowly before suddenly he had me pinned against the wall kissing me with desperation, I shivered and arched into his body kissing him back. It had been centuries since I had been with Gadreel and his touch still lit a fire in me, like the way Sam's did. Gadreel's hand went to the back of my head his fingers tangling in my hair and tugging gently and I whimpered in pleasure. "Gadreel."

Gadreel ground his hips into mine pinning me to the wall again and kissing me harder. Even though I was stronger than Gadreel I had always been a bottom when it came to him. I didn't notice Sam had come back in till he softly cleared his throat. Gadreel hesitated but softly pulled away leaving me against the wall panting hard. I smiled a little at Sam who was just smirking at us rather than looking jealous, "Do you two need some alone time?"

Before I could say yes Gadreel shook his head, "No, but thank you for the offer, Sam. Are Dean and Castiel all right with our arrangement."

I pouted a little at Gadreel, I was hard and aching now. Sam smirked at me pouting and I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed a little before softly saying, "Yeah Cas is happy you will be on Earth and Dean said as long as I was happy so. Yes."

I nodded a bit, it was good to hear that Dean approved and I understood why Cas was happy to have Gadreel on Earth. Cas had never gotten to have a relationship with Gadreel and now he would have the chance. "Alright, so do you want me to call Chuck, so he can start the process of making you an angel?"

Sam nodded a little, "Yeah I guess."

I gently pulled away from Gadreel and went to Sam gently taking his hand, "You don't have to do this Sammy."

Sam smiled down at me lightly cupping my cheek before softly saying, "I want to be with you for eternity Gabe. I am just nervous about the process, I remember how much pain Dean was in when his wings were coming out so…"

Gadreel nodded behind me and softly said, "That will be painful but the part that I believe may be the most painful is when our father changes your soul and Gabriel implants a piece of his grace into your soul."

Sam cringed a little before nodding, "Yeah that crossed my mind to… So, do you want to call Chuck?"

I nodded a little and kissed Sam, "It's going to be fine Moose." I then closed my eyes and reached out for Chuck and once I felt my grace brush his power I withdrew back into myself and waited.

After a minute I felt Chuck's power in the room and turned around to see him standing in the corner waiting patiently before smiling, "I believe you have made the right choice Sam. I will need to take you to Heaven and you will need to come to Gabriel. As Castiel rebuilt Dean he implanted his grace into Dean's soul and we will need to replicate that."

Sam looked at Chuck unsure, "Yeah but Dean was dead, and Dean said you had put a molecularly tiny hole in his soul when you created him that when he was in hell it was pulled open and Cas had no choice but to fill it with his grace."

Chuck nodded lightly, "We will go to the gate on Earth to heaven. No human can step through the gate and live, but your soul will ascend to Heaven. I had also put a hole in your soul as well as a few other humans, but Dean was my original test. When you get to Heaven I will go to your heaven and pull your soul open enough so that Gabriel can split a piece of his grace off and merge it with yours and he will rebuild your body. When he does this, you will be in Heaven, so the power of Heaven will accelerate your soul merging with Gabriel's grace and I will also assist. You should not be in pain until you return to Earth and it will take approximately a week for your wings to grow. However, since Gabriel is an Archangel and has three sets of wings it is possible that you may grow more than one as well, but I cannot predict that."

Sam was listening closely, and I was as well, the fact that Sam had to die scared me a little, but I also knew that I was going to be able to see him. After a minute of processing, Sam nodded a bit, "Well then let's get this show on the road. Time for me to die I guess."

I rolled my eyes at Sam and wanted to smack him for his joke, but I also knew he was trying to tell me he was okay and ready for this. Chuck snapped his fingers and suddenly we were standing by a playground with the sigil for heaven's gate drawn in the sandbox and a girl sitting on the swing and a man standing by the sandbox. When the saw Chuck they both scrambled in front of him and kneeled, I recognized both the angels, Sarail and Benjamin. Chuck rolled his eyes a little before softly saying, "Stand."

Benjamin stood before Sarail and they kept their eyes on Chuck, neither noticed me, or Gadreel or even Sam. Benjamin nodded respectfully, "Father"

Chuck sighed before nodding back, "Hello Benjamin, Sarail. I am taking Sam Winchester to Heaven, as well as Gabriel and Gadreel. Move aside so I may open the gate."

At the mention of my name and especially Gadreel's Benjamin and Sarail both looked at us, Benjamin knew better than to question our father and stepped aside and Sarail looked concerned and at first didn't move until Benjamin pulled her out of the way. Part of me was nervous about going back to Heaven especially with Gadreel since so many of the other angels hated him. I jumped a little when Gadreel squeezed my hand smiling a little. Chuck and Sam stepped into the sandbox and I followed, standing next to Sam while Gadreel stood to the side of Chuck. Chuck looked at Sam, "Close your eyes, Sam. This may hurt some, but I promise when you open your eyes again you will be in your heaven,"

Sam nodded hesitantly before his fingers intertwined with mine squeezing my hand gently before closing his eyes. I felt the familiar pull of being pulled up to Heaven and relaxed as I did. While any angel could go to heaven whenever they wanted or however they wanted using the Gate was different and it was moved every few months. When I opened my eyes, I was standing outside of the door to Sam's heaven. Gadreel was standing by me quietly and smiled a little, "It is interesting to be in Heaven without being behind those bars."

I smiled a little nodded before looking at the door to Sam's heaven as Chuck opened it, "Alright Gabriel I am ready for you, Gadreel you are welcome to come in, but you must stay out of the way."

Gadreel nodded and gestured for me to go first, when I went in I saw Sam laying in a bed, while I was seeing him the way he had lived I also knew it was his soul and could see the hole above where his heart would be if he was in a body. For a minute I just stood there looking at his soul when Chuck lightly laid his hand on my shoulder, "Gabriel."

I shook my head a little forcing myself to focus before nodding and going over to the bed, carefully sitting next to him and part of me wanted to say something but I looked at Chuck, "So what exactly am I doing?"

Chuck smiled a little and it was oddly comforting, he softly said, "You are going to place your hand over the hole and you will rebuild Sam's body, while you do that you will a piece of your grace being pulled into the hole and it will break off when you are finished and pull your hand away. It will leave scar tissue like the mark on Dean's shoulder."

I nodded a little and took a deep breath before gently placing my hand over the hole in Sam's soul and closed my eyes starting to rebuild his body after a few minutes I felt my grace being pulled into the hole to close it and let it happen. Once I was sure Sam's body was finished I carefully removed my hand feeling the piece of grace and before I realized what was happening I blacked out. When I came to Sam and Gadreel were both watching over me with concern in their eyes and Chuck was standing to the side. I groaned a little and sat up rubbing my head feeling a major headache, "You could have warned me about this headache."

Chuck nodded a little, "I am sorry Gabriel I was not truly sure what effect it would have on your grace since I was not there to witness Castiel's experience."

I felt Sam rubbing my back a little and turned to him, he was only in a pair of Jeans and I could see the handprint over his heart, but I could also see the way the edges of my grace were blurred as my grace merged with Sam's soul. Sam cleared his throat making me look from his chest to his eyes, he smiled a little, "You okay Gabe?"

I nodded a little, "Yeah I am great. Feel a little weird but that is because a piece of my grace is missing but don't worry it'll grow back. Are you okay Sam?"

Sam nodded a little, "Yeah I feel a little weird too but I guess it's to be expected. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

Gadreel was watching us quietly and smiled a little when I looked at him. After a few more minutes Chuck stood and went over to Sam, "I am going to help this process along some more and then send you back to your room in the bunker Sam."

Sam nodded a little before looking at me, "Meet you at home?"

I smiled a little and nodded before taking Gadreel's hand and closing my eyes and flying back to the bunker. When I opened my eyes again Sam wasn't there yet, but I nearly collapsed still weak from rebuilding Sam's body, Gadreel's arms were around me and he sat me on the bed, "I could have taken us, Gabriel. Your grace is still weakened from rebuilding Samuel's soul."

I nodded a little, "I didn't realize how weak I was. Sorry, Gadreel."

Gadreel smiled before kissing my head gently and the two of us just sat there for a moment before Sam was suddenly standing in front of us, and almost as soon as his feet touched the floor his knees gave out, but before I could move Gadreel had caught him and gently laid Sam down on the bed. I smiled a little and moved so I could look at Sam who was pale, but he was fast asleep and looked content. Gadreel's hand went up and stroked through Sam's hair lightly, I could tell Gadreel was already forming feelings for Sam and it made me happy. I heard a soft knock on the door and started to get up, but Gadreel stopped me and went to the door, at first, he was blocking whoever was at the door until he said softly, "Hello Dean and Castiel, please come in, Sam is currently asleep."

Gadreel moved to let Dean and Cas in, Cas was carrying a baby carrier which I could see carried Samuel and Theliel. Dean looked at Sam before looking at me, "Where have you guys been, it's been almost two weeks."

Cas rolled his eyes and before I could say anything he said, "Dean I told you they were in Heaven."

Dean sighed, "I know but still."

I laughed a little before softly saying, "After you and Sam talked he came back and told me he would let Chuck turn him to an angel so that's what he did. First Sam had to die, so we went through the gate to heaven and since no human form can step through and live it was the easiest and most painless way to do that. Then Dad had to pull open the hole he put in Sam's soul and then I went and rebuilt his body putting my grace into the hole and then Sam had to stay for a few more minutes and Dad used his powers to help accelerate things. So, Sam's wings should be ready in the next week."

Dean was quiet while I explained, before he nodded, "Alright… sorry I was just worried. When I felt you, guys were back I had to come check. Is Sammy okay?"

I nodded a bit, "Yes Dean Sam is fine, he is simply sleeping."

Theliel whimpered a little restlessly and Cas moved to set the carrier on the floor before gently taking Theliel out and cradling him to his chest gently, I smiled a little as I watched him. Gadreel I could see was on the verge of tears getting to see our fledgling cradling his own fledgling. When Cas saw Gadreel's face he softly asked, "Would you like to hold him, father?"

Gadreel looked conflicted before nodding gently and cleared his throat before saying, "Of course Castiel."

Cas smiled a little and gently came over and carefully placed Theliel in Gadreel's arms, at first Theliel fussed until he realized he was not in either of his daddy's arms and he looked up at Gadreel with curiosity. I could tell Gadreel was barely hanging on to his emotions and I gently laid my hand on his back, Gadreel looked at me and smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him gently, "We should go hang out in the library and let Sammy here rest."

Dean nodded and gently picked up the carrier and they headed out, I urged Gadreel to follow before I turned and stroked Sam's hair gently, before kissing his forehead, "Love you, Sam." Then I went into the library and smiled as I saw Gadreel sitting in one of the chairs just holding Theliel softly. We all sat around for a few hours before the twins fell back asleep and Dean and Cas went back to their room. Once it was just Gadreel and me, I softly touched his shoulder, "Your wings need groomed Gadreel."

Gadreel looked at me and shook his head, "My wings are beyond repair Gabriel…"

I shake my head a bit, "I saw them in heaven, they just need some time and proper care."

Gadreel sighed a little, "Gabriel my wings… they are nothing like you last saw them… what you saw when I was locked in that cell was just a glimpse. They are disgusting."

I move so I can sit in front of Gadreel and cup his cheek, "Please Gadreel let me groom them."

Gadreel closed his eyes before nodding a bit, "We should go to Sam's room or another room though…"

I nodded and stood up, taking Gadreel to the empty room next to Sam's. Gadreel sat at the end of the bed and looked at me before closing his eyes and letting his wings out, I gasped and stepped closer to him. He was right, his wings were awful and scared. There were areas where he just didn't have feathers anymore and spots you could almost see the bone. I felt my eyes tear up and I gently cupped Gadreel's cheek, his eyes were shut tightly and I kissed him gently, "Oh my mate… what did they do to you."

Gadreel kept his eyes shut and his battered wings drew in closer as he tried to hide them. I softly went to sit behind him and carefully touched one of his wings making him flinch at first but he stopped himself and forced his wings to spread so I could groom them. "Sorry, it has been a long time since… they have been touched without me being caused pain."

I nod a bit, "It's alright Gadreel. Just try to relax, I won't hurt you. With your wings the way they are they there may be some things that hurt so just tell me okay"

Gadreel nodded a little before doing his best to relax, I could tell he was still tense and I fully understood why. Wings are sensitive and the other angels took advantage of this and hurt him the worst way. I gently started at the base of his wings getting some oil from his oil glands and gently spreading it to the feathers that were still there, sadly some of the feathers came out because of the manipulation but hopefully the stimuli of his oil and me being gentle would help them regrow. By the time I was finished there were only a couple spots Gadreel had to tell me it hurt, Gadreel as shaking and part of me wanted to find the angel who did this to him and kill him, I carefully stood up and move so I was in front of him, "It's okay Gadreel, you can put them away now."

Almost instantly Gadreel put them away and buried his face in his hands, "I am sorry Gabriel… I just… it has been so long since you groomed my wings and I just…"

I nodded and sat next to him laying my hand on his thigh rubbing gently, "I know Gadreel, it's okay. Come on we should go check on Sam, I can feel him starting to wake up."

Gadreel nodded a little, "W…why don't you go ahead. I need a moment."

I hesitated but nodded, "Okay Gadreel. Come in when you are ready."

Gadreel nodded a little again, I stood up and went into Sam's room to see him sitting up and stretching sleepily. I smiled a little, "Well hey there princess, did you get enough beauty sleep?"

Sam rolled his eyes at me and scrubbed his hand over his face and I could tell he was grumpy, "How long have I been asleep?"

I checked the time, "Uh well you got back around noon yesterday and its now 3 am. So about 15 hours."

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I still feel exhausted." I noticed him roll his shoulders and could tell his wings were going to start coming in soon.

"Well, you can go back to sleep Sam," I said softly.

Sam shook his head a little, "No I woke up cause I am starving. Going to go make myself some breakfast." He got up and put one of his shirts one before he realized Gadreel wasn't in the room and looked around a little confused, "Where is Gad?"

I sighed a little, "He needed a few minutes to himself… Cas let him hold Theliel and Samuel and then I groomed his wings and well its been a long time. So he just needs some time to process."

Sam nodded a little and I saw him roll his shoulders again before shaking his head refocusing himself, "Okay well I am going to go make breakfast do you want to come with me or go be with Gadreel?"

I smiled, "I'll come with you like I said Gadreel needs some time."

Sam nodded and left his room heading for the kitchen. I smiled and followed him sitting at the small table that was in the kitchen. As he cooked he repeatedly would roll his shoulders trying to ease the tension between them and I wanted to help but knew this process would take time. Once Sam was finished cooking he sat down and sighed a little, "How long before these things are ready to come out. I am already tired of this pain."

I nodded a little, "Well the way you are rolling your shoulders I am guessing another day or two, Dad's power boost probably helped with the growth. That or you have more than one set and they are needing to come out soon."

Sam groaned a little and sighed heavily before going back to eating his food. A few minutes later Dean came in at first not seeming to realize Sam and I were there as he made himself a cup of coffee. When he turned around to get something from the fridge he jumped a little, "Fucking hell you guys are worse than Cas."

I smirked a little and Sam rolled his eyes, "Good. The boys keep you up?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah Theliel isn't feeling good so he was up and down all night... Cas is worried though…"

I frowned, "Is something wrong with his grace?"

Dean shook his head, "No Cas checked his grace, I think it may be his vessel and since his grace is still growing he can't control the fact that he is sick."

I nodded a little, that sounded right, "That sounds probable. If he gets worse though let me know so I can check him over."

Dean nodded and grabbed his coffee before heading back towards his room. Sam yawned a little and stretched out, "I am going to take a bath, do you wanna join Gabe?"

I smirked a little and nodded, "Yeah, of course, let me tell Gadreel and I will meet you in the bathroom."

Sam smiled and nodded before heading off to the bathroom, I cleaned things up before going to check on Gadreel who was laying in the bed sleeping. I smiled a little before going to the bathroom that I sensed Sam was in. Sam was already relaxing in the hot bath with bubbles covering his lower half, I smirked a little and snapped my fingers getting rid of my clothes before nudging him some so I could climb in front of him. Sam wrapped his arms around me lightly and kissed the back of my neck lightly. I smiled a little and relaxed against Sam's chest closing my eyes, "Thank you, Sam."

I felt Sam's lip curl up into a smile and he nodded, "I should be the one thanking you Gabe. I am so happy to have you back, Gabe… I was so lost when you died and I know we have had this discussion but… that's part of the reason I said yes. I couldn't imagine having to live without you and I know I would have been in Heaven but still…"

I gently turned so I could look Sam in the eye and saw he was trying not to cry, I gently cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, "Hey I am never leaving you like that again okay Sam. Now close your eyes and relax okay?"

Sam nodded and kissed me before hugging me against his chest again. I closed my eyes and relaxed in the water, it had been such a long time since I indulged a bath. I normally preferred to use my grace to clean up but taking a bath was relaxing and calming. Sam's hand gently rubbed up and down my side teasing my a bit but also trying to relax me. I groaned a little and bit my lip. "Sammy you're supposed to be relaxing not turning me on."

Sam smirked, "Turning you on is relaxing, well mostly what happens after I turn you on."

I groaned and moved so I was in Sam's lap facing him, being careful to not make too much of a mess and leaning forward and kissing Sam slowly. Sam smiled and arched up into me pressing his hard cock against the curve of my ass and he shivered, "I want you to fuck me, Gabe, I love it when you are inside me."

I shivered a little and nodded, "We should get out of the bath or we risk making a huge mess Sammy."

Sam nodded and kissed me again pulling me closer to his chest arching into me again. I shivered and moaned a little, "Sammy that means now. I want to fuck you right now."

Sam groaned a little but nodded and feeling too needy I snapped my fingers and we were in Sam's bed. I leaned over him and kissed him deeply, one of my hands trailing down his side and I rubbed his cock gently making Sam groan and close his eyes, "F…Fuck Gabe."

I smirked a little and kissed along his neck before moving my hand from Sam's cock to his ass gently rubbing my finger around the outer rim. Sam moaned out and closed his eyes, I smiled and grabbed the lube coating my finger gently pushing it into him making him shiver. I gently and carefully worked Sam open, occasionally using my other hand to rub his cock. Soon enough Sam was a whimpering, begging mess as he begged for me to fuck him. Finally, I had enough of teasing him and positioned my cock against his hole and slowly pushed in, "Fuck Sam, you are still so fucking tight."

Sam arched into me and I knew he was too desperate for the slowness I fucked him with last time. I easily started pounding into him and both of us were close in a what seemed like only minutes. I wrapped my hand around Sam's cock and rubbed his cock with a punishing pace and it only took a few seconds for Sam to cum heavily over my fingers, his ass fluttering around my cock sent me over the edge and I cam hard inside him. I collapsed on top of Sam panting hard and closed my eyes as Sam's hand wrapped around me and he lightly rubbed my back.

Sam yawned and nuzzled his nose into my hair and softly kissed my head, "Love you, Gabe."

I smiled a little, "Love you to Sam."

Sam hummed a noncommittal response and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. I smiled and snapped my fingers cleaning the both of us up with my grace before feeling Gadreel on the other side of the door, I softly called out, "Come in Gadreel."

Gadreel gently opened the door and gave me a little smile, "I am sorry Gabriel I fell asleep."

I nodded a bit, "I know, I checked on you a few hours ago and saw you were asleep. Did that help?"

Gadreel nodded a little, "It did help, I know it is not necessary but it was relaxing to sleep. Did you enjoy your time with Sam?"

I smirked a little and nodded, "Yeah I did. Come in and sit down your making me nervous standing by the door like that."

Gadreel smiled but nodded and sat down in the chair by Sam's desk, "Are his wings making themselves known yet?"

I nodded a little, "Yeah Sam kept rolling his shoulders trying to relieve the tension between his shoulder blades. I think either he has more than one set like Dad said may happen or Dad's power helped advance the process."

Gadreel nodded a little, and we chatted softly for a couple hours while Sam slept. A few hours in Sam switched from his back to his stomach and the red angry lines from where his wings would sit could be seen. I ran my hand over his back and could feel they were raised and his wings were going to be ready to come out in the next few hours. I looked at Gadreel, "I need to get him in the bath so it's easier to help his wings out."

Gadreel nodded softly, "Of course, I talked to Castiel and he said there is apparently a hot tub in the gym that Dean wanted to be installed so they got while we were in Heaven. Castiel said that may be easier since Sam is so tall."

I nodded a little, "Yeah that's a good idea…"

I could sense where the gym was but I wanted to wake Sam up so I gently nudged him, "Sammy… babe wake up."

Sam groaned and painfully rolled his shoulders, I could see him wince and knew his wings were ready to come out soon. "My back hurts…"

I nodded a little, "Your wings are nearly ready to come out. Apparently, Dean had a hot tube installed in the gym, so can you get up and take us there. It'll be good for you to lay in that while I work on extracting your wings."

Sam sighed a little but nodded a bit and slowly got up, blushing when he realized he was still naked and Gadreel was in the room, Gadreel though was quiet and just let Sam put on a pair of shorts. Sam nodded and we went to the gym, I encouraged Gadreel to follow soon we were all in the gym, with Gadreel sitting by the tub just to be able to converse with us and not intrude. Sam blushed again but stripped out of his shorts and got into the hot tub and I followed suit. Sam relaxed a little with the heat of the water and closed his eyes, I gently got in behind him and rubbed his back softly using some of my grace to help loosen his skin. After an hour Sam's wings were close to the surface, and I gently stroked his hair, "Okay Sammy this part is going to hurt at first but it will only last a minute okay. So take a deep breath."

Sam nodded and took in a deep breath, as he did I used my grace and carefully extracted his wings, and as I thought there were two sets of wings. Sam cried out at first but relaxed once both sets of wings were out, and he panted hard. "Fuck!"

I smiled a little and nodded, "I know Sammy, now I need to clean the gross shit off your wings, it is probably going to feel really good, I mean like sexually but don't fight it okay just let it happen, it's going to take time because I have to take my time with this and clean them all properly and then spread the oil to your wings to protect your feathers okay."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded a little, "Okay."

It took me nearly two hours to properly clean off Sam's wings and spread the oil. By the time I had finished Sam had multiple orgasms and was shaking with it by the time I was done. Sam's wings were gorgeous and reminded me of a combination of sapphires and lapis lazuli because there was both dark blue and bright blue in the wings. I had never seen wings with such a deep and stunning blue before. Gadreel's wings had been a stunning black but not solid black like Castiel's were. Gadreel was staring at Sam's wings and I could see even he was amazed by them. I carefully got out first snapping my fingers to use my grace to dress myself and clean up the mess in the water before I carefully helped Sam out of the hot tub, Gadreel helped to keep Sam from falling over with the weight of his wings, after a minute of standing there Sam took a deep breath. "This feels weird."

I smiled a little and nodded, "I am sure it does, once you get used to it, it will feel more normal I promise."

Sam nodded a little and his wings moved around a little trying to get used to the fact that they were there, that's when Sam caught his reflection in the mirrors and his head tilted a little as he studied his wings, "Wow… they are so… wow."

Gadreel spoke softly, "They are beautiful Sam, I have never seen wings with such a mixture of the dark blue and brighter blue."

Sam blushed a little and smiled, "Thank you Gadreel."

Gadreel smiled in return and nodded, "Of course Sam. Do you wish to go back to your room, you appear to still be rather tired?"

Sam nodded a little, "Yeah I am exhausted still."

I nodded, "Okay then, back to your room then."

Sam yawned and then with Gadreel's help we went back to Sam's room, he yawned and laid down on his stomach curled up a little and surprisingly he was able to control his wings enough, so they folded comfortably against his back. Before he fell asleep he said, "Go be with Gadreel Gabe, I know you two haven't had a chance to really so go."

I smiled a little and leaned down and kissed his head, "Pray to me if you need me, Sam."

Sam nodded and put his fingers to his head giving me a little salute before settling into his bed and falling asleep.

 **(((Gahhhhh! Sammy has wings too now! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank all so much for reading! Please follow and favorite and leave me a review!)))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gadreel's POV**

I watched Gabriel gently kiss Sam on the head before he stood up and looked at me, "Why don't we go to your room?"

I looked at Gabriel confused, considering I didn't have a room. Gabriel smiled a little then shook his head and then walked out, I followed him, and he entered the room I had fallen asleep in earlier. Even though Angel's don't usually sleep, I had grown accustomed to sleeping while I was in Heaven's jail because there was little else to do when I wasn't being tortured. I shook those thoughts from my head as I watched Gabriel pull the sheets from the bed. I took a breath to calm myself, it had been such a long time since I had mated with Gabriel. The last time was just days before Castiel's birth, I still held onto that memory even though it had been centuries ago and when I was originally informed of Gabriel's death… I was broken from my thoughts as Gabriel brushed his wings against mine on the other plane, causing me to shiver gently. Feeling his feathers against mine, was soothing despite my wings barely being there anymore. "Stop thinking Gadreel,"

I swallowed around the lump in my throat and spoke, "I apologize Gabriel, it is just, it has been so long…"

Gabriel nodded and lightly said, "Too long I know." Gabriel laid his head against my chest and breathed in, before saying, "I should have fought for you harder…"

I shook my head then cupped his cheek and tilted his head up towards me, "Gabriel you did your best, you knew I was innocent and you and our fledgling were safe. I couldn't have lived with myself if something happened to you or Castiel because you were trying to convince others of my innocence. I would have found a way to…"

My voice trailed off, the thought had crossed my mind so many times after I was jailed. At first I had hoped that one day I would be released but eventually I knew there was no chance, after that I thought about it, begged for it… Gabriel broke through my thoughts again, "Gadreel look at me, please," When I met Gabriel's eyes I saw he was on the verge of crying, his voice was so broken, "I am really glad you didn't Gadreel. I had thought they killed you a long time ago, but I am so glad you were alive. I am so glad that now I can have you again."

Finally, Gabriel pulled me close to the bed, and started kissing me. It felt like time slowed down as we made love for the first time in centuries, and it was so much better then I ever remembered. After we finished I was still inside Gabriel, as he laid on my chest and his hand idly stroked over my chest.

" I've missed feeling you inside of me Gadreel."

I hummed gently and loosely wrapped an arm around his back making him practically purr with contentment. "I've missed being inside of you love. I've missed touching you and just seeing you my mate."

Gabriel's eyes met mine and he smiled before laying his head back down and closing his eyes. "Going to take a nap."

I smiled a little and watched as his breathing evened out. A few hours later he stirred and made a soft mewling noise before he opened His eyes and looked up at me before he gently got off Me and stretched out. "Do you feel better my mate."

Gabe nodded gently, "Much better Gadreel. Should we go check on Sam."

I looked into his eyes and could see his worry about Sam, so I nodded, "If you wish Love."

Gabe snapped his fingers and our clothes were restored. I watched him straighten his hair some before we went back into Sam's room to find Sam curled up in a ball clinging a pillow to his chest and his wings pulled close to him. Just by his wings I could tell he was having a nightmare and Gabriel could see it as well so he went quickly to Sam's side and stroked his fingers through his hair gently. "Hey Sammy, come on Moose wake up."

Sam whimpered, and his wings flailed some as if he was fighting against something and I watched Gabriel's hands start to glow as he tried to wake Sam up. After only a few seconds Sam sat up suddenly and his wings were stretched out in a way that was meant to be threatening and to scare off lesser angels. Gabriel stood and carefully cupped Sam's cheek, "Hey, hey your okay Sammy. It was just a dream."

I could clearly see a tear slip down Sam's face and I gently moved to his back and carefully stroked his wings to try to soothe him, at first, he winced but then his wings relaxed some. At first Sam didn't say anything but after a minute of catching his breath he spoke, "I… I dreamt about being in the cage with Lucifer again."

Gabriel cupped Sam's cheek and stroked his hair, "You will never be anywhere near that cage or Lucifer ever again Sam."

I looked at Gabriel who shook his head a bit and I could tell he was and wanting to tell me but didn't want to upset Sam any further. Sam turned to face me and swallowed thickly, "When Lucifer was free of the cage b..back in 2009, Dean was supposed to be Michael's true vessel and I was Lucifer's."

Gabriel carefully cut in and made Sam look at him, "Sam you don't have to explain this I can explain it to him later."

Sam scoffed a little, "Gabriel you died before I even said yes to him. Just… for… for a while Dean and I did our best to fight our destinies. Until well… after Lucifer killed Gabriel he left us a video… telling us the Horseman's rings were keys to the cage… We already had War's and Famine's. We worked to get Pestilence's and then Death well he just gave it to Dean. i realized that even if we could get the cage open there was no way Lucifer was just going to walk into the cage so I started to think about yes… I was going to say yes and then fight Lucifer and for control and throw us into the cage… when I finally said yes… I tried to fight him but I lost… but when it was time for the actual fight between Lucifer and Michael to happen I was able to get control of my body long enough to throw us in. Michael tried to stop me but I pulled him in to. Cas… Cas pulled me out quickly, well… not quite… he forgot my soul. My soul was in the cage with Lucifer for a whole year before Dean made a deal with Death to get it out."

My eyes widened, "Your soul was in the cage with Michael and Lucifer for a year Earth time and you are alive?"

Sam chuckled weakly "It nearly killed me… Death put up a wall in my head, it lasted for a little while but some stuff happened and well Cas broke it, but he wasn't himself. Our lives have sort of always been a bit complicated."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "That's an understatement moose."

Sam chuckled before leaning into Gabe some. "I haven't dreamt about the cage since you got back, I thought maybe…"

I carefully spoke, "Unfortunately those dreams will likely never leave you"

Gabriel glared at me some but the both of us knew while Gabriel could prevent them, he couldn't fix them completely and with Samuel now being an angel it would be harder to control, although now Sam did not necessarily need to sleep. Sam's voice broke through my thoughts, "Gabe he is right as much as you don't like it."

Gabriel sighed heavily before biting his lip and looking at Sam, "I am sorry Luci hurt you Sam"

Sam cut Gabriel off by leaning forward and kissing him. "That is not your fault Gabe, Lucifer is just a asshole, or what did you call him. A great big bag of dicks?"

I couldn't stop the slight chuckle the escaped making both Sam and Gabriel look at me, I smiled and shrugged, "You never did like Michael, Lucifer or Raphael. Well you did like Lucifer before."

Gabriel smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah well Lucifer wasn't so whiney before the humans were created."

Just as Gabriel was going to say something else there was a knock on the door, when I reached out my grace I could sense it was Castiel and before Gabriel or Sam could speak I said, "You may enter Castiel."

Gabriel looked at me before looking at the door as Castiel entered cradling on of his fledglings to his chest. Gently Gabriel asked, "What's up Cassie?"

Castiel looked at Gabriel, "Dean said that you would be willing to look Theliel over if he got worse... and he has started throwing up, and he practically screams if I lay him down or Dean tries to hold him, and I am very concerned."

It was easy to see the fear and worry in Castiel's posture. Gabriel stood up and moved to Castiel's side, "Can I see him for a moment Cassie."

I could see Cas was clearly hesitant to part from his son and it reminded me of Gabriel when Castiel was born. After a moment of hesitation Castiel carefully transferred the small fledgling to Gabriel's arms. At first Theliel started to cry until Gabriel's hand's glowed ever so gently surrounding Theliel in his own grace. At first Theliel seemed uncomfortable before he finally settled some. Gabriel closed his eyes and used his connection to Theliel to try to sense what was going on with the young fledgling and I carefully stood to offer any assistance. Gabriel opened his eyes and then carefully handed Theliel back to Castiel, and the fledgling was clearly much calmer. Castiel waited expectantly for Gabriel to speak, "A simple ear infection. As I believe Dean said, his vessel was sick, but his grace did not have enough control to fix that fact that he was getting sick. You should keep an eye on Samuel though, infections are easily spread."

Cas' shoulders slumped some with relief and he nodded, "Thank you Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded and watched Cas go back out. When I looked at Sam he was smiling a bit, "It is interesting to watch you guys around Cas. I know he is your offspring but its weird because like, he is my friend and my brothers… uh mate I guess."

Gabriel chuckled and moved back to Sam's bed, "Only weird for you Sam-moose. For Angel's it is a little less weird."

Absently I spoke, "I always thought Adam and Lilith were quite interesting humans before Michael killed Lilith when he and Lucifer were fighting."

When I refocused my attention, I saw Sam looking at me with confusion, "Wait what?"

Gabriel looked at me then at Sam, "Well something the Bible has wrong, but angels left alone because it was better that way is the story of the first humans. Adam was the first man yes, but the first woman wasn't Eve, it was Lilith. After Dad created Humanity he told us about us all having our own well soulmate as you well know. Lucifer found out that Lilith was his soul, not on purpose or anything but he found her. And then he asked for Adam's permission since Adam was a suitable vessel for him. Whenever he was able to he was spending time with her. So much so that his duties started to slack, and Michael threatened him. They got into a fight and Michael pulled his blade out, Lilith thought he was going to kill Lucifer and jumped in front of Lucifer. After she died pops created Eve, and forbid Lucifer from using Adam as a vessel again, he agreed so long as he could visit Lilith in her heaven. While Luci is the one who turned her into a demon, she is the one who twisted him to get revenge."

Sam's eyes were wide in confusion and shock, "Holy shit."

Gabriel started laughing and Sam joined in but I just watched them in confusion not seeing the humor in the story. Once the laughter died down Gabriel stood and looked at the room, "This room is too small for the three of us."

Sam shrugged, "Not much choice, all the rooms in the bunker are this size, the ones that are bigger have books and other things in it."

Gabriel turned to Sam before smirking, "Mind if I renovate a little?"

Sam shrugged, "I mean sure I guess but what are you even going to do?"

Gabriel smirked, "A thing, why don't you go grab something to eat Sammy, I will come out there when I am done."

Sam looked at Gabriel suspiciously before shaking his head, "Fine whatever, just, whatever mess you make you have to clean up Gabe."

Gabriel gave Sam a mock-salute and when Sam started to leave Gabriel pushed me out as well, I made a face at him before he leaned up and kissed me on my cheek, "Keep him occupied mate."

I sighed before shaking my head at him and followed Sam. I followed him into the kitchen and as he started to make himself something to eat his wings had folded against his back naturally, "For a human you have surprising control over your wings."

Sam looked up at me then over his shoulder at his wings, "They feel kind of natural. I don't know how or why but they do."

I nodded absently and looked around at things in the kitchen. "Humanity has evolved so much. It is interesting to no longer be in that cell."

Sam paused and turned to look at me, "You didn't get to experience hardly any of humanity, did you?"

I shook my head, "After Lucifer snuck into the garden to turn Able but then Cain killed him and… I was jailed. I have only experienced you and your brothers, and I ran into the young boy, Kevin. He thought I was intruder at first, but I explained to him I wasn't."

Sam shook his head, "My brother and I aren't exactly the best examples of humanity. We will take you out one day."

I nodded and closed my eyes, I could feel there were so many more humans on Earth, and it had been eons since I was jailed. Time passed more quickly in Heaven, but it had still been a very long time. And it seemed like time in the jail was slower then in the rest of Heaven. I felt Sam's hand on my arm and when I opened my eyes he was next to me, "Gadreel are you alright?"

I nodded gently, "Yes I was just thinking about my time in Heaven's jail…"

Sam looked at me worriedly before gently reaching up and brushing something wet from my face, "You're crying Gadreel."

I looked at him before turning away and closed my eyes again, "While Heaven is not known for torture the way Hell is… angels are trained in… certain techniques… and usually if an angel is using those techniques on another angel, the most sensitive part of our being is our wings. It is why they are usually hidden… A good amount of demons does not even know that we actually have wings because if they did it could be used to their advantage…"

Sam stepped closer but keeping space between us, I could tell he was mostly doing it for my benefit to not make me feel trapped, "That's why Gabe said your wings were so… you spent eons getting tortured…"

I closes my eyes and nodded, "My wings used to be… they were interesting. Gabriel's favorite word was 'breathtaking' but now... most of the feathers are gone, full of scars… they are disgusting and…"

Unexpectedly Samuel pressed his lips against mine cutting off my self-deprecation, the most unexpected part was despite my initial shock I returned his kiss before I realized I was doing it. I could feel his growing grace, and his wings somewhat surrounding me and making me feel relaxed and warm. I was so distracted I didn't notice anyone enter the room until they cleared their throat gently. Sam pulled away first but we turned at the same time to see Gabriel standing there smiling a bit, "Getting up to fun without me?"

I opened my mouth to respond but Sam spoke before I got the chance, "You are the one who kicked us out of my room, so we improvised."

Gabriel barked out a laugh and shook his head before coming over and noticing the dried tears on my cheeks he raised his eyebrow, "Mate?"

I shook my head, "Nothing we have not already discussed mate. So, are you going to show what you did to Sam's room or not."

Gabriel smirked at me before looking at Sam, "Well its going to be our room now. So come on."

Sam looked at Gabriel's retreating back hesitantly before following him, I followed suit, also admiring Sam's wings and the way they naturally moved with him. This was difficult even for fledglings, but Sam seemed to have adjusted quickly. I made a mental not to ask Castiel if Dean adjust the same way.

Once we were at Sam's door Gabriel paused and turned to us, "Now I set it up for all three of us but if one of needs space we can always go into the room across the hall."

Sam nodded, "Seems like a fair arrangement."

I nod also in agreement, "I think so, especially since this is a new endeavor for the three of us."

Gabriel smiled some with relief then opened the door, somehow the room had tripled in size, it looked as though the adjoining rooms had been demolished and joined with this room, the bed was also much larger and could easily fit the three of us and probably a 4th person. The room still held Sam's personal items but now held things that were clearly Gabriel's and a few things that I recognized as mine that I was fond of and had kept. I didn't think Gabriel had kept them. Suddenly there was a small yipping noise from the closet and Gabriel sighed, "Come on dude like 2 more minutes dude,"

Sam raised his eyebrow, "Gabriel why is there a dog in our closet." Gabe sighed before opening the closet door and a small animal came out and yipped and ran around Gabriel's feet, Sam's eyes widened and he kneeled down, "But… I thought you already had him for a few years and then when you died I tried to find him but…"

Gabriel smiled and the small dog yipped and ran into Sam's lap, licking at his face excitedly and barking softly. "Well after Luci showed up I knew what was probably going to happen. I gave him to a friend to take care of because I know Dean-o is not to keen on dogs and I didn't want to put that sort of pressure on you… but about the reason he is still alive… well when he was a puppy he got sick so I sort of used some of my grace to heal him and… put some of my grace to him so technically he is immortal."

Sam pet the small dog and I could see the wetness in his eyes, "Hey there Eli. I have missed you to bud"

"Gabriel may I ask you something…" I spoke softly, suddenly realizing how little I knew of Earth. I would ask Sam but I knew Sam did not know how to transfer knowledge until he learned.

Gabriel looked at me and then Sam, "Do you want to speak alone or?"

I shook my head, "Not necessarlily. I just… I am realizing how little I know of Earth and Humanity… If Samuel had better training I would ask him but… I know you spent a long time on Earth-"I didn't realize how worked up I was becoming until Gabriel was suddenly stroking my cheek and whispering, "Shhh Gadreel relax mate. It is alright, of course I will transfer my knowledge okay."

I gave a slight nod and Gabriel put two fingers on both sides of my head before leaning forward and touching his forehead to mine. I gasped a bit at the overwhelming knowledge Gabriel gave me, everything he had learned since coming to Earth. I didn't realize I had collapsed until I felt Sam and Gabriel lifting me and putting me on me in bed. I blinked my eyes open to meet Sam's worried face while I felt Gabriel's hand running thru my short-cropped hair. I attempted to sit up and Sam tried to stop me, but Gabriel let me up, "You were out for a couple minutes mate."

I rubbed at my head gently before sitting up, and it took me a minute to realize I could feel my wings were out. I forgot the reaction knowledge transfers could have and knew I wouldn't be able to put them away again for a couple hours. I pulled them in closer attempting to hide them. I felt a soft touch on my right wing and whimpered very softly, drawing it in even closer to myself, it didn't hurt but the state of my wings was embarrassing. Sam spoke softly, "Sorry Gadreel… I didn't mean to upset you."

When I looked up to meet Sam's eyes his expression was, clearly upset, and the term that popped into my head was 'puppy-dog eyes'. I swallowed around the lump in my throat and nodded a little bit, "It… it is fine Samuel."

Sam looked slightly relieved before his hand went to my hand, "I'm sorry they did that to you."

I nodded gently and closed my eyes drawing my wings in closer to my back until Gabriel carefully touched my shoulder, "Gadreel you can't hide them forever. Let us distract you."

I looked from Gabriel to Sam, Gabriel I felt more confident around but, I was definitely not as confident around Sam. Sam gave me a little smile and softly spoke, "It's okay Gadreel. I understand what you have been through, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

I looked at Gabriel again who smiled then leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine gently, coaxing me towards him before I carefully pull him into my lap letting my hands roam his body, when I unexpectedly felt hands on my wings my first reaction was to tense up but when I realized it was Sam trying to groom them I relaxed some. Despite feeling nervous about Sam touching my wings his touch was surprisingly comforting, similarly to the Gabriel's felt when he was grooming my wings a few days ago. Between Gabriel in my lap grinding down on my crotch and Samuel massaging my wings I couldn't help but be aroused. I growled a little and arched up into Gabriel making him gasp a bit and lean into me before whimpering out, "H… How do we want to do this?"

I pulled away and looked at him before turning some to Sam, "I suppose that is a good question."

Sam blushed a bit and after a moment he spoke, "Well I um… I am strictly a bottom… I mean maybe one day but…"

Gabriel leaned forward and covered Sam's mouth, cutting off his stammering, "Relax moose I know, okay."

Some of the tenseness was relieved from Sam's shoulders and Gabriel smiled at him then looked at me, after thinking for a moment I spoke, "Would it be uncomfortable for either of you if I just watch, and if you wish join in."

Gabriel didn't hesitate with his answer, "Of course not Gadreel,"

Sam's face held some hesitation but after just a moment he nodded, "No that would be okay."

I nodded and then carefully lifted Gabriel off of my lap and set him on the bed before moving to the chaise longer chair. Sam was hesitant in his movements at first before Gabriel started actually touching him. Once Gabriel snapped his fingers making their clothes disappear Sam relaxed completely and shivered a bit before gently pulling Gabriel close to him and kissing him. Even though he said he was a bottom I could see he had the confidence to make the first moves. It was interesting to watch Gabriel do more insisting and be more of a top then the was I was used to seeing him, seeing him needing me and begging for me to fuck him. After shaking my head of those thoughts to refocus on what I was watching I was surprised not to feel the slightest bit jealous, seeing the way Gabriel and Sam interacted reminded me the way I interacted with Gabriel when we had intercourse and they were so clearly in love, it made me feel better to know that Gabriel wasn't completely alone while I was away, even though it had taken him a long time to find someone he could love the same way he loved me he had been able to find someone. Just as Gabriel penetrated Sam I was no longer content with just watching, especially considering I had a perfect view of Gabriel's hole. I stood and stripped myself of my clothes before moving behind Gabriel, without any prompting for me he paused his small thrusts into Samuel and bent forward some more presenting for me, my wings gave a slight flutter of excitement and I was careful as I pushed inside of Gabriel, I had not prepped him but he was already loose enough, likely using his grace to do so. At first our pace was awkward and mismatched but finally we set up a perfect rhythm and I let my hand travel down the front of Gabriel's chest, gently playing with his nipples making him gasp and moan louder. I had one hand squeezing Gabriel's hip as I thrusted inside him, and my other hand playing with his nipples. Gabriel's hands were roaming Sam's body, not landing on his cock to long before moving else where. I could see the teasing was starting to get on Sam's nerves and pinched his nipple harder and bit his ear gently before whispering, "Stop teasing Samuel."

Gabriel gasped and whimpered like a child being scolded before he started thrusting harder into Sam, at this point it was easy for me to match his thrusts and even though I couldn't quite see Gabriel grab Sam's cock the reaction Sam gave was clear and immediate. Sam cried out and arched-up some into Gabriel's thrusts. I could feel Gabriel getting closer to the edge and started fuckinginto him more, forcing my weight and Gabriel's into his thrusts into Sam and it was barely 2 thrusts later was Sam crying out, "Fuck I am close oh fuck Gabe I am cummingg!"

Gabriel was quickly after and I was barely a half a thrust later before I was spilling my seed inside him. Gabriel collapsed forward onto Sam, panting hard and shaking with pleasure. I carefully extracted myself from Gabriel. While I still felt high from my orgasm Gabriel was now passed out and Sam was panting hard whimpering with pleasure. I moved to the bathroom that Gabriel had attached, the corgi was on a dog bed under the sink, he lifted his head to look at me before going back o his nap, I shook my head before grabbing a towel and a wet washcloth to clean my mates up. Technically Sam was not my mate yet, he would have to go into heat and I help him thru it before that would happen but I had truthfully started to fall for him. Sam was kind and very smart. After making sure Sam and Gabriel were both clean I pulled the covers over them, at first hesitating but finally deciding to lay with them as well. Gabriel had pulled out and was cuddled into Sam's chest, and Sam was fast asleep on his side his arm outstretched towards me, I was gentle as I climbed next to them and Gabriel was sandwiched between us but a happy sigh of contentment from his lips told me he didn't mind. Sam's wings more outstretched behind him and I smiled carefully reaching up to stroke his cheek, at first he tensed but then he relaxed and a soft smile grew on his face. I watched my mates sleep, and despite enjoying staying awake to watch them I also felt slightly tired and started to drift off myself.

 **((Aghhhh okay finally guys! Soo I think i may have another chapter or 2 for this but I finally got a chapter I am happy enough with to post. I didnt spell check this much so if there are errors I am so sorry! BUT FINALLY!))**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Cas's POV_**

After Gabriel healed Theliel I went back to our room, as I entered I found Dean fast asleep on the bed, his shirt off and Samuel curled up on top of him only wearing a diaper. I smiled a bit and grabbed Samuel's baby blanket and laid it over him. Dean stirred some but soon he was relaxed again.

I gently laid Theliel in his crib before swaddling him, as much as I wanted to curl up with him I was worried about exposing Samuel to Theliel's infection, even though Gabriel healed it. I took a deep breath and carefully laid down next to Dean.

I stared at the ceiling, not really focusing on it while I thought about Theliel. I should have been able to sense he had a simple ear infection and it was really getting to me that I had not been able to.

I didn't realize Dean was awake until I felt his fingers intertwine with mine, I looked over at him and gave him a small smile, "Hello Dean."

Dean smiled back and I felt his thumb gently stroking over my hand, "What's got you so worried babe?"

I chewed my lip and then looked at Samuel who was contently sleeping, "I took Theliel to Gabriel…"

Dean looked a bit more alert and he sat up just a bit, cradling Samuel so he didn't disturb his sleep. "And? Is everything alright?"

I nodded, "He had an ear infection… he said we should keep an eye on Samuel just in case…"

Dean hummed in agreement and carefully stroked Samuel's back. "Yeah."

It was quiet for a few moments, but Dean could still see something was wrong with me and he moved closer to me, "That's not what's bothering you though is it?"

I shook my head, "It was just an infection Dean… something I should have been able to sense but I couldn't. Why couldn't I sense it?"

Dean sighed before he carefully made me look at him, "Cas you were stressed and worried about what was wrong, it's not your fault."

I shook my head, "I am his father, I should have been able to figure it out."

Dean sighed again before he carefully wrapped Samuel in the blanket, being careful of his wings before he handed him to me, "Babe it's okay"

I held Samuel close and closed my eyes, "I'm sorry…"

Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "You have nothing to be sorry for Cas. Now why don't we get some sleep, you look exhausted."

I sighed but moved closer to Dean, still cradling Samuel, and started to drift off.

When I woke up hours later, Samuel was no longer in my arms and Dean wasn't in bed. I looked around to see if they were in the room but when I didn't find either I used my grace to reach out and find them. I found they were in the library and carefully got up and checked on Theliel who was fast asleep in his crib with his wings curled around him. I carefully wrapped his blanket around him before picking him up and kissing his head. Theliel stirred and opened his eyes, and he stretched his wings gently. I smiled and stroked his wings a little before going to the library.

Dean was holding Samuel and he was also talking to Gadreel softly. Dean spoke softly, and I assumed he thought I was still in our bedroom. "I just wish I could make him understand that him missing the fact that baby Sammy had an ear infection, was not his fault. He is overworking when he really needs to be resting and I just… it feels like he thinks that I can't take care of the boys to and I know that sounds stupid."

Before I could say anything Gadreel spoke, "Dean it is not that he thinks he cannot trust you, I know you don't quite understand the instincts in it yet, but if you do carry your own fledglings you will understand but his instincts are telling him to protect his fledgling at all costs, and I know its hard to see him struggling, I watched Gabriel do the same with Castiel, it hurt at first but I knew his instincts were controlling him more than anything. Castiel is going through a lot, his instincts are pulling him in one direction and his love for you is pulling him in another."

I spoke softly, "Dean…"

Dean looked over at me, "Shit… how long have you been standing there…?"

I sighed and looked down at my feet before Gadreel spoke this time, "It's okay Castiel. You cannot help how your instincts are making you feel."

I chewed my lip before looking at Gadreel, thats when I noticed Gadreel's wings were out, my chest became tight as I looked at his mangled wings, "Father…"

Gadreel tried to pull his wings in closer, "I… I asked Gabriel to transfer his knowledge of Earth to me, but because it is so draining my wings were forced out… I can't hide them in the other plane yet…"

Dean spoke this time interrupting my thoughts, "What do you mean transfer his knowledge?"

Before Gadreel could respond I replied, "Gabriel has experience on Earth, he lived here for millions of years, so he ha plenty of knowledge about Earth. Angel's who have lived on Earth or have been other places can transfer their knowledge to another. The older angels including the archangels would transfer all their knowledge of home to the younger ones as Fa… I mean as Chuck created them."

Dean raised his eyebrows before shrugging, "Okay, interesting."

Gabriel spoke as he came in the library, "What's interesting?"

Gadreel turned and looked at Gabriel, smiling just a little. "We were explaining knowledge transfers to Dean."

Gabriel hummed, "Oh yeahh."

Dean looks at Gabriel, "Is Sam sleeping?"

Gabriel nods, "Yeah he was pretty wiped out."

I gently shift Theliel and then sit down, Theliel's wings shift again restlessly, Dean looks over at me, "You okay Cas?"

I hum and nodded a bit, "Yes I am fine."

Dean carefully moved closer to me and leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You feel like going for a walk? That's what I was getting ready to do when I ran into Gad."

I shrugged a bit, "That would be alright."

The next few days were spent with us just relaxing, the boys were happy, we couldn't take them in the public because their wings were still exposed and there wasn't much we could do to hide them, not to mention what could happen if they were exposed to to many humans.

Gabriel and Gadreel work with Sam, and when the boys are sleeping we train with them as well. But by the end of the week Gadreel and I notice something is off about Sam, Gabriel is also a bit off but neither of them admit that anything is wrong.

While Dean and Sam were training, and Gabriel was in the kitchen I pulled Gadreel aside, "Gadreel…"

Gadreel looked between me and the door where Dean and Sam were, "You have noticed something is wrong with Samuel and Gabriel as well."

I nodded, "Yes I have…"

Gadreel hummed and nodded, "I think they are going into heat… I recognize it in Gabriel… he was acting the same just before he went into heat… I… Samuel seems to be acting similar but I am not quite sure considering Samuel is tied to his vessel."

I chewed my lip, "We could ask Chuck…"

Gadreel sighed then nodded, "I think that may be the only choice. Having Gabriel and Samuel in heat I want to know…"

I hummed a little, "I will call for him, keep an eye on Gabriel and Sam."

Gadreel nodded and touched my shoulder gently and I went down the hall to the theatre room Dean and Sam had set up. I stretched out my grace and reached out to Chuck. I could feel that he had sensed my energy and pulled back. It only took a few minutes for Chuck to appear he cleared his throat and I turned to him. "Sir…"

Chuck hummed and nodded, "Hello Castiel,"

I softly spoke, "Gabriel will sense you are here… but before he comes in Gadreel and I have noticed that something is off with Gabriel and Sam. Gadreel believes that Gabriel is going into heat, but Sam is showing similar signs."

Chuck's face became pinched and he narrowed his eyes, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes. Is it even possible?"

Chuck's eyes were still narrowed, "I am not sure honestly, I would need to see Sam's growing grace and Gabriel. There could be a connection."

I nodded again but before I could speak the door opened, "Cassie, Pops, what are you two doing?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Gabriel, where is Sam?"

Gabe looked between me and Chuck, "He is doing training with Dean-o. Is something wrong?"

Chuck nodded, "Maybe, come on I need to check both of you."

Suddenly I felt Dean calling for me and I reacted and went to the gym. Sam was on the ground and pale. Dean looked really concerned, "I… I don't know what happened one minute Sam was fine the next he said he didn't feel good and he collapsed. I… I tried healing him but…"

Chuck came in and moved me aside some before touching Sam's forehead and closing his eyes.

Gabriel came in and when he tried to touch Sam, Chuck put his hand on Gabriel's chest stopping him. "Wait Gabriel."

Gabriel frowned but looked at Chuck, "Father."

Chuck shook his head, "Gabriel, stop, give me a chance to figure out what is going on."

Gabriel huffed but just then Gadreel laid his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Mate…"

Gabriel looked at Gadreel but finally nodded and stood. I could see Dean was worried but I carefully took his hand.

It took another minute before Chuck opened his eyes, Chuck looked at Gabriel and Gadreel, "Is Sam submissive in bed?"

Dean covered his ears and shook his head, "Nope nope nope, I don't need to hear that."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Dean but nodded, "Yes he is only ever a submissive, I… I switch, Gadreel is dom."

Chuck nodded and looked at Gabriel, "Sam is an Omega, you were an Omega until Sam. With Sam you can be an Alpha, but with Gadreel, you are an Omega. And…"

Gadreel finished, "I am an Alpha."

Chuck nodded, "Sam is going into heat, I didn't think it would be possible since his grace is tied to his vessel. You are also going into a heat, but not fully so you can officially mate with Sam."

Dean spoke, "You arriving caused a spike in Sam's grace like with Cas."

Chuck hummed a bit, "Yes exactly."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion but Gadreel spoke, "Come on Mate, we should get him to our room."

Dean looked at me, "We should get Kevin some place nearby…"

Before I could reply Gabriel shook his head, "Relax Dean-o I will put a sound barrier up. Just leave us be for a week or so."

Dean nodded, "Okay…"

Gadreel carefully scooped up Sam and took him to their room. I stood up and looked at Dean, "What did you mean Chuck showing up caused a spike in Sam's grace like with me?"

Dean looked at me for a second then realization hit him, "Oh yeah we never talked about it, when Chuck showed up right before you went into heat do you remember that?"

I thought for a second, "Vaguely, I remember us talking and then passing out and him standing over me but that's really it."

Dean nodded, "Well apparently Chuck's power caused a power spike thing in your grace, it accelerated things and you passed out and you were going into heat."

Chuck stepped closer to us, "Yes, speaking of, how are the twins doing? I am sorry I have wanted to check in but it has been a bit hectic."

Dean started to say something but I interrupted, "I understand Chuck… There wings are out, growing well. We have to be careful taking them out in public of course. I tend to just walk with them around the bunker I don't want to take them around humans to much yet."

Dean looked at me in confusion, "Why shouldn't we take them around humans? I mean Kevin's here and before Sam became an angel he was to"

Chuck answered before I could, "Kevin's soul is different, he can channel my energy since he is a prophet and Sam, he was a vessel for Lucifer, when an angel possesses a human a bit of grace is left behind. Anyway, being around to many humans can alter there grace, it's why fledglings are raised in Heaven. Also if they were to accidentally find their soul, they wouldn't be able to be as careful about capturing energy, they could drain someones soul and kill them."

Dean's eyes widened, I hadn't told him that mostly because I wasn't planning on letting that happen. "What? Fuck should we be in Heaven then?"

Chuck shook his head, "It is not necessary, Castiel knew what could happen so I trusted that it would not happen."

Dean looked at me but then back at Chuck and he nodded, "Okay…"

Chuck hummed before disappearing, Dean stepped closer to me and I looked away, "I am sorry Dean I… I should have told you."

Dean hooked a finger under my chin and shook his head, "Hey it's okay Cas, I am just glad at least you knew what you were doing,"

I leaned against him, the baby monitor Dean had brought into the gym went off as one of the boys started to whimper. Dean smiled and we both went to our room. Samuel was the one who was awake, and whimpering gently. I was careful as I picked him up and held him against me, Samuel whined a little more before settling some though he still didn't look content. I frowned a little and touched his forehead to sense what was wrong, found he was hungry. I looked at Dean, "Do you want to make him a bottle?"

Dean smiled a little and nodded, pressing a kiss to my temple before going over to the area we had set up for making the boys bottles. Usually I would just use my grace and Dean would to if the twins were being impatient but I also knew that Dean actually liked to do stuff instead of using his grace.

After feeding Samuel I looked at Dean who was watching me, "What?"

Dean shook his head a little, "Nothing I just… I love watching you with them… you are such a great dad babe."

I blushed and looked down, "Thank you Dean."

I laid down still cradling Samuel and closed my eyes. I knew the boys were only about 4 months old but they seemed advanced. Probably from the time we spent in Heaven. Part of me wanted to be in Heaven but I also enjoyed the extra time to see them grow. In heaven it really only took a few days for a fledgling to be able to be trained.

I felt Dean lay next to me and he kissed my temple, "You know if Sammy can go into heat that means I could to."

I hummed a bit and looked at Dean, "Yes I suppose, would you want to do that?"

Dean shrugged a little, "I don't know I mean it seems fair… you carried the twins…"

I shrugged gently, "I suppose but you do not necessarily have to Dean, I understand if you do not want to…."

Dean hummed softly and kissed Samuel's head before rubbing his back gently. "I… I mean I don't know, I don't think I would mind it… I mean it certainly would be interesting but…"

I smiled and gently leaned more into him, "Well if you want to Dean that is something we could do later when Theliel and Samuel are older."

Dean nodded and wrapped an arm around me gently, "How are you feeling Cas?"

I hummed, "I am started to feel normal again, I… I don't know if it should have taken me this long to recover but…"

Dean intertwined his fingers with my free hand and softly spoke, "Cas there is not a specific timeline on this hun, we had a lot happen and you have taken it all in stride, seriously I have never been more proud of you Cas."

I felt tears fill my eyes but instead of letting them fall I used my grace to stop it and then took a deep breath. "Thank you Dean, you have been amazing as well, between becoming an angel and then a father… and taking care of me… I don't think I would be doing so well if it were not for you."

Dean smiled and kissed my head before relaxing. We sat there for a few hours when Kevin knocked on the door. Dean was careful as he got out from under me and opened it, "Kevin what's up?"

Kevin looked exhausted and I felt bad for him, "Um… Charlie called me, she said she tried calling you and Sam and neither of you answered so…"

Dean frowned and grabbed his phone, finding 4 missed calls, "Shit… okay thanks Kevn, um by the way you really won't be seeing Sam, Gabriel or Gadreel for the next week…"

Kevin looked at Dean confused, "What why?"

I replied before Dean could, "Because Sam is in heat and Gabriel is in a half heat."

Kevin made a face and shook his head, "Nope did not need to know that. Bye."

Dean chuckled before hitting something on his phone and then turning it on speaker. It only took 2 rings before Charlie's familiar voice came over the line, "Took you long enough Jesus Christ, Dean I had to resort to hacking your phone to find Kevin's number."

Dean chuckled gently, "Sorry Charlie, um… a lot's been going on here lately. What's up kiddo?"

Charlie huffed, "Well I haven't seen your kid first of all, secondly its been a while since I have been over and wanted to have movie night?"

Dean hummed, "Sure but it'd just be you me and Cas and the boys. Sam uh… well Sam is an angel now to and went into heat…"

Charlie went silent for a moment, "Okay first of all boys? Why didn't you tell me it was twins you asshat! And Secondly What the hell! Apparently I need to check in with you guys all the time if you are going to do major life changes."

Dean chuckled gently, "Yeah I know, I am sorry Charlie, its been crazy here…"

Charlie hummed, "Yeah yeah, come let me in im outside the batcave."

Dean chuckled, "Okay give me two seconds." Dean hit a button to mute himself before kissing me, "I will be right back okay?"

I nodded, "Of course Dean."

After Dean left I carefully got up and dressed both Theliel and Samuel, cutting holes in their clothing for their wings before wrapping them up. I closed my eyes and put a barrier around them using my grace to keep there grace from being altered. While Sam and Kevin soul's were different Charlie's soul was a typical soul and I didn't want it to affect them.

Dean came back in a few minutes later without Charlie, and he came over, "I just realized that they probably shouldn't be around Charlie huh?"

I shook my head, "Technically no but I have but a barrier around them, she can touch them but not for to long,"

Dean relaxed some and ran his fingers through his hair, "I am sorry Cas I wasn't thinking,"

I shook my head again and took Dean's hand, "Hey it's alright Dean, if it would have been an issue I would have said something, I know Charlie is like family to you Dean."

Dean's shoulders relaxed more and he hugged me, before pulling away and kissing me, "Thank you Cas…"

I nodded slightly, "Of course, Do you want me to meet you in the theatre room?"

Dean smiled and nodded, "Yeah I am going to get snacks and Charlie is already in there setting up the Harry Potter Movies."

I hummed gently before carefully picking up Theliel and Samuel, then laying them in the rolling bassinet Dean got because I rarely liked to leave them alone even if there napping, today had been the first day I had done it for so long. I rolled the bassinet to the room Sam and Dean had set up and as Dean said Charlie was getting her computer hooked up to the projector.

Charlie looked up and she smiled brightly, "Castiel! Oh my goodness it's been forever since I saw you,"

I smiled as Charlie got up and hugged me, "Hello Charlie, it has been a few months."

Charlie was still smilng an looked at the bassinet, she was careful as she moved next to hit, hesitant to touch them, "They are so… wow… they… they look like dolls, but like… they look so much like you and Dean…"

I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, um… Charlie before you hold them there is something I should tell you. For fledglings to be around humans for an extended period of time is not safe, it can alter their grace, and if either of them were to happen to touch the soul that is meant for them they could drain it's energy because they wouldn't know how to stop… I have put a barrier around them so you can hold them but… only for a few minutes at a time."

Charlie's eyes widened and her hand moved away, "Oh wow I… I probably shouldn't…"

I shook my head, "No Charlie it's okay really, as I said I have put my grace around them as a barrier, just only a few minutes at a time."

Charlie still looked hesitant but then she was careful as she picked up Theliel up, being careful of his wings, "Which one is this?"

I smiled, "That is Theliel John, Dean tends to call him TJ. Um and this one is Samuel Beckett. Of course Dean call's him Sammy, unless Sam is around then he says Samuel."

Charlie smiled a bit and stroked his cheek, "Wow, I can see what Dean meant when he said TJ looks like you and Sammy looks like him, I mean sure I see both of you guys in them but…"

I nodded, "Yes I agree,"

Dean came in carrying a platter, "Heyy let's get this show on the road I got the snacks."

I smiled and then Charlie carefully laid Theliel back down before settling back to where she had been sitting, I let Dean sit next to her and then carefully laid the boys on the bed, using pillows as a barrier and using my grace as well to keep them from falling off. Samuel wiggled himself so he was pressed against me and Theliel pressed himself against Samuel.

After finished the first Harry Potter movie, I was actually really interested in it. Charlie got up and went to the bathroom and I changed Theliel's diaper while Dean changed Samuel. Then I fed Theliel and we watched more. Charlie was asleep halfway through the fourth movie but Dean and I kept watching, not needing sleep and at this point I was completely invested in the movies.

After finishing the movies I was a bit in shock, but Dean just kissed me before taking Charlie and putting her in a room. I took the boys back to our room and then laid down, truthfully Charlie would probably be awake soon considering it had been 9 hours since she had fallen asleep. Dean came back in a few minutes later and laid next to me, "So Gadreel came out to get snacks for Sam and Gabriel when I was laying Charlie down. Guess it's going okay." I chuckled a little, making Dean look at me, "What?"

I shook my head, "I just, I know you find this all odd, I mean my parental units and your brother are mating, but to angel's there is not much oddity."

Dean sighed but yawned, and I could see him trying to get comfortable but something was clearly bothering him. "What is wrong Dean."

Dean looked at me, "Huh?" After giving him a second to process what I asked he shrugged, "I don't know my wings kinda hurt."

I thought back to how long it had been since I groomed his wings and nodded, "They need groomed, here let them out."

Dean looked hesitant but he nodded, it took him a second to making his wings materialize but once they had I could see a few crooked feather and some twisted ones as well, not to mention the shiny blade looking texture was not so much because the oil had been absorbed. "Dean these have to have been bothering you for a while, why didn't you say something?"

Dean shrugged a bit, "I… I don't know I mean at first it really hurt but I been trying to focus on you so I sorta got numb to it I guess."

I sighed and shook my head, "Next time Dean you should say something, it's not healthy for your wings to go like this. I am sorry I should have been paying more attention. Lay down."

Dean huffed a little but laid down and spread his wings. I used my grace to put up a sound barrier since I knew how pleasurable this was for Dean. "Okay, I am going to have to twist a few feathers and I think one or two needs removed so that may be a bit uncomfortable but then I will need to spread the oil over your feathers okay?"

Dean hummed gently, "Yeah okay,"

I worked from the outside to n since it was easier. Dean flinched when I tugged or pulled a few feathers but for the most part he didn't make a sound. As I expected when I touched his oil glands he moaned, I was careful and deliberate as I spread the oil. By the time I was done Dean was panting and I could tell just by his wings how aroused he was.

I carefully moved so Dean could sit up and once he had he pulled me so I was in bed with him and kissed me roughly. I moaned into the kiss and Dean moved using the leverage of having his wings out to flip us so I was pinned under him.

Before I could make our clothes disappear Dean had already done it, I smiled a bit, it was good to see Dean being so comfortable with his grace. Of course my thoughts sort of short-circuited when Dean's cock rubbed against mine. Dean smirked and leaned forward and kissed me, moving a hand between us and taking both of our cocks in his hand rubbing them together. I gasped out in pleasure and bit my lip, "D…Dean fuck me please…"

Dean gave a soft chuckle but he nodded, "Okay babe,"

Dean kissed down my body before making a bottle of lube appear and carefully coating his fingers he pressed a digit to my hole, I shivered a little but once Dean's finger was inside me I groaned a bit at the pleasant stretching feeling. Part of me wanted to use my grace to prep myself so Dean could just fuck me but Dean seemed to be enjoying taking his time opening me up.

By the time Dean had stretched me enough I was writhing in pleasure and desperate for him to be inside me. "Fuck Dean please!"

Dean smiled but finally positioned his cock at my hole, and he paused before slowly pushing in. I gasped loudly and arched into Dean some, the stretch was no where near painful like it had been the first time, truthfully it felt amazing. Dean's wings stretched out above me as he used them for leverage.

Dean set up a brutal pace, between me teasing his wings and the time it took him to open me up we were both to pent up for this to be slow. It didn't take long for us both to reach our orgasms.

I panted hard and grunted gently as Dean collapsed on me but the weight of him on top of me was soothing. Dean buried his nose in my neck and whispered, "Love you Cas."

I reached up and stroked his wing gently more soothing then being pleasurable, "I love you to Dean.

 ** _(Okay guys! I have more ideas for this but I just haven't been motivated to work on it. I am sorry guys, really I hate leaving you guys waiting because I know how much it sucks to have to wait for a new chapter. I just haven't had the desire to work on really any of my published works and like I said I feel so bad about it. I want to thank all of you who have left reviews, usually I send a message but I also wanted to acknowledge you here, they mean the world to me. Anyway enough of me rambling. Thank you guys so much for reading so far. I am taking a bit of a break I think. Hopefully not to long. I just haven't been in the greatest headspace to write in general. I love you all )_**


End file.
